Un marathon d'enfer!
by Vyersdra
Summary: Les héros de Yu Yu Hakusho et de Sailor Moon se retrouvent pour une course endiablée, par paire, dans laquelle tous les coups sont permis, et ils vont pas se gêner, je vous le dis! Avec une commentatrice délire et un arbitre déjanté, fous rires garantis!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Un marathon d'enfer !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating : **T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing : **Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1 : **Cette idée de marathon vient de _Ranma ½_, tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yû Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2 : **Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3 : **Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 1: Prologue**

Cette histoire s'ouvre tranquillement sur une bonne baston de rue, triviale mais sympa, avec comme _fighter_ Urameshi Yûsuke (le roi de la baston !) contre des _yôkai_ qui n'ont rien à foutre dans l'histoire (de faux _fighters_, mais bon, on va faire avec car on dirait pas, mais les temps sont durs maintenant !) et qui, en fait, voulaient violer Keiko. Donc pour l'instant y'a la baston, et les _yôkai_ volent sans aucune résistance (étrange, ça !) grâce aux coups de Yûsuke. Le 'blème, c'est que Kuwabara, qui passait par là comme de par hasard, prend des rayons astraux en pleine gueule alors qu'il sait même pas pourquoi. Mais ça s'explique facilement : ce qui se passait, c'est que les démons volaient, certes, mais esquivaient les rayons de notre héros. Seulement, il se trouve qu'ils voulaient mourir, en fait, et comme c'est Kuwabara qui se prend tout, les rayons ne les touchent pas ! Et donc, pour mourir, les _yôkai_ finissent par tous se suicider.

Voilà pour l'intro (ce n'est que ça ?) qui est d'un illogisme pur, il est vrai. Yûsuke, après s'être bien défoulé, console Keiko en la prenant dans ses bras, mais malheureusement, Botan débarque dans leur intimité, et en plus, elle se ramasse juste sous leur nez, contre le mur. La veille, elle a fêté son anniv' et a encore la gueule de bois. Comme elle est complètement endormie, Yûsuke la gifle un peu pour la remettre d'aplomb. Quelques baffes plus tard, elle expose le but de sa visite. Le voyou brun et sa petite amie officielle s'agenouillent donc en face de la belle guide aux cheveux bleus et au kimono rose bonbon qui leur expose l'affaire : un marathon aura lieu dans trois jours, dans un village près de la mégalopole tokyoïte, le départ se faisant dans ledit village. Mais ce ne sera pas un marathon ordinaire, loin de là : les organisateurs ont prévu un chemin rempli d'embûches et de pièges; de plus, cette compétition n'est pas réservée qu'aux humains. Vous voyez le genre… Il paraît aussi que d'autres règles vont venir au fur et à mesure corser le tout. Les organisateurs sont en fait devenus des résidents du Monde Spirituel à leur mort et ils ont eu une permission d'Enma-ô et de son fils, le prince Koenma, afin de mettre en place cette compétition qui vise en réalité à assurer la distraction du Roi (bah oui, vu ce qu'on nous sert à la télé, maintenant…). L'originalité de cette course vient du fait suivant : les compétiteurs devront être par groupe de deux, et ce sera une course « à trois jambes », comme on dit. Le couple gagnant aura droit, lui, à un somptueux séjour dans un hôtel magnifique avec limousine, chauffeur, champagne, caviar, bref… La totale, quoi ! Tout pour les gens qui rêvent de fric et qui sont sur la paille, comme Yûsuke par exemple.

C'est pour cela qu'il demande à Botan de l'accompagner, sous le regard offusqué de Keiko, qui est quand même la petite copine de notre héros ! Elle demande à ce dernier pourquoi il choisit Botan et pas elle, Yûsuke lui répond qu'il veut prendre le moins de coups possibles et Keiko, pour le punir, lui casse la gueule avec un gros uppercut qui le fait voler…

Kurama, insouciant, ou plutôt inconscient de l'enjeu qui se jouait (logique, pour un enjeu !), était très tranquillement chez lui, pépère à faire des expériences, disons… botaniques (Kurama : le mec sans 'blème). Lorsque soudainement, il entend le bruit d'un avion à réaction. Soudain, l'avion qu'est Yûsuke atterrit en cata chez le _scientist_ en défonçant le plafond. Il venait juste de débarquer sans crier gare, et c'est pour cela que notre beau jeune homme à la longue chevelure rouge lui crie : « Mais merde, Yûsuke, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? ». Yûsuke, calmant sa colère (Kurama commençait déjà à sortir les plantes !), lui explique cette histoire de marathon. Kurama, intéressé, décide d'en parler à Hiei, leur comparse de toujours.

Yûsuke, lui, décide donc de rentrer et Kurama part à la recherche de Hiei, le nouveau et heureux (?) marié. Car oui, il s'est récemment marié à Mukuro, cette _yôkai_ effrayante avec son unique œil qui… effraie tout le monde! Comme quoi, tout est possible, même l'impossible ! Deux heures plus tard, il le trouve enfin, assis sur la branche d'un arbre, très soucieux (Hiei : le mec qui croule sous les 'blèmes inutiles). Il parle donc de cette course à Hiei, lui explique les règles et le lot des deux gagnants. Le criminel repenti (eh oui, comme il est marié, il ne peut plus tuer des gens qui ne demandaient que ça… Stop : ça existe, ce genre de personne ?... Ah oui, dans les mangas des CLAMP, pour ne citer que ça, désolée…), ferme les yeux et croise les bras sur son manteau noir (le feeling habituel, quoi) pour dire à son ami qu'il est effectivement dans le Monde des humains, mais momentanément. Il est en pause, quoi… Obscur, non ? Bah, comme lui, après tout, fringué tout de noir…

-« En pause ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui demande Shûichi.

-En ce moment, Mukuro et moi sommes en plein exercice, mais là, elle m'a laissé un peu de répit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, explique !

-En fait, je crois que Mukuro appelle ça « faire l'amour », tu connais ? »

Il est vrai que Kurama, enfin, Kurama Yôko, est un spécialiste en la matière. Il a le doctorat de tout ce qui concerne « la chose », soit plus de dix ans d'études acharnées et encore plus de pratique. De plus, Hiei n'a pas encore consommé son mariage… C'est donc en toute connaissance de cause que Kurama dit à son pote : « Si ce n'est que ça, c'est pas grave ! Si vous gagnez, vous aurez tout le temps de vous entraîner ! ». Mais Hiei avoue à son ami qu'il ne pourra malgré tout pas y aller car Mukuro et lui avaient prévu de participer à un tournoi d'arts martiaux dans le Monde des Ténèbres. Kurama soupire alors : « Et dire que Yukina y sera aussi ! Hein, Hiei, t'en dit quoi ?... » Demande-t-il… au vent qui soufflait !

En effet, Hiei s'était déjà tiré à la simple évocation de sa sœur jumelle tant chérie. « Quand est-ce qu'on part ? » Demande-t-il à son tour à Yûsuke, chez qui il venait de débarquer. Se trouvaient aussi Chû, Rinku, Suzuki, Tôya et Shishiwakamaru, qui venaient eux aussi d'être mis au parfum par notre héros. Eux, qui sont tous des _yôkai_ sauf les deux premiers cités, ils s'emmerdent un peu, dans le Monde des Ténèbres, et ils ont donc décidé de foutre un peu de bordel avec leurs potes. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? Seulement, ils ne savaient pas que juste derrière les murs se trouvaient également Sensui et deux de ses acolytes, soit Mitarai et Hagiri, qui les espionnaient, ainsi que… Karasu, le gars qui n'a rien à faire là ! Tous ces gentils méchants, sympas ou chiants à leurs heures, ont donc décidé de participer à la course. Il faut savoir qu'ils viennent pour emmerder le monde car c'est leur job, ils sont payés pour ça, mais chut ! 'Faut pas le dire, c'est un secret !

Changeons d'endroit et de décor et passons chez des jeunes filles en fleurs, où Usagi a appris la nouvelle compétition de la bouche de Chibi-Usagi, qui venait du futur pour passer quelques jours de vacances avec ses parents… du passé. Usagi a donc décidé d'y participer et bien entendu, ce sera avec son Mamoru. Celui-ci bosse d'ailleurs tranquillement, un peu comme Shûichi précédemment, lorsque la sonnerie d'entrée retentit. Il s'apprête donc à ouvrir, mais Usagi, plus pressée de le voir que l'inverse, ouvre à toute volée, envoyant par là même Mamoru dans le mur, écrasé par la porte.

Une fois assis dans le salon, Usagi lui dit qu'un marathon sera bientôt organisé, et elle poursuit en expliquant les règles. Mamoru, convaincu, décide d'y aller, sauf que… « Mais, demande-t-il, est-ce que je pourrai m'y rendre sous la forme de Tuxedo Kamen ? » Usagi, qui craque dès qu'il est sous cette apparence, répond, les yeux en cœur comme une cruche : « Mais oui, bien sûr ! », avant de se raviser : « Dis-moi, c'est pour aller draguer les filles que tu veux faire ça ? ». Comme il acquiesce, il se fait vulgairement shooter par celle qui est destinée à devenir l'égérie de la majesté, puisque future souveraine de tout le système solaire (et son épouse par la même occasion), et donc part dans le ciel en passant par le toit. Usagi, elle, va en informer toute sa bande de copines.

Préparatifs enclenchés, soixante-douze heures chrono. Hiei tue tranquillement quelques masos qui avaient le bonheur de se trouver sur son passage, tandis qu'Usagi câline son Manoru, que Kurama prépare de nouvelles variétés de plantes (ça peut toujours servir !) et que Yûsuke supplie Keiko de lui pardonner. Rei avait, on ne sait trop comment, un dénommé Koenma dans son carnet d'adresse et ensemble, ils se sont chargés de trouver un partenaire à chacune des Sailors. Tout les autres se préparent plus ou moins comme ça. Faut être en forme !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Un marathon d'enfer !

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de Ranma ½, tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yu Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 2 : C'est parti mon kiki !**

« Le jour J est enfin arrivé, chers, très chers spectateurs qui ont fait le déplacement jusqu'ici, dans le seul but d'assister à cette course grandiose, et qui promet pleins de surprises ! (Ndlr: avec eux, de toute façons, y'a pas le choix !)

Yûsuke est le premier à faire son apparition ! Avec sa chère Keiko ! Je tiens à faire remarquer que chez eux, hier, nous avons pu voir la machine à laver, la télé et le téléphone traverser les murs. Mais comme notre espion (?) a aussi remarqué le soutien-gorge de la demoiselle qui volait, nous avons donc supposé qu'ils ont fini par se réconcilier, et on voit comment.

Oh, voici Kuwabara, l'homme à la banane rousse, un autre concurrent pour la victoire, accompagné de la princesse des glaces Yukina. Il faut savoir qu'il y a deux jours, Hiei, en apprenant que sa soeur allait participer à ce marathon avec le détenteur de l'épée astrale qui avait été mis au courant par son ami Kurama, a massacré ce dernier, car il avait eu soudainement des envies de meurtre. Heureusement que Yukina, avec son pouvoir de guérison, a soigné notre ami. Mais… Whaou ! Voici que les filles, dans le public, tombent une à une dans les pommes, car voici le seul, l'unique, l'irrésistible tombeur, Shûichi Minamino, alias Kurama ! Attendez que je regarde ma liste… Oh, _yes_, il est avec Hiei, et formeront, j'espère, le couple le moins débile de ce marathon (Ndlr : Moi, des préjugés? Jamais !).

Ah, mais voici Shizuru, la sœur aînée de Kuwabara, qui débarque. Tiens, c'est louche, elle n'est pas sur la liste. Que fait-elle là, alors ? Elle est accompagnée, comme vous pouvez le voir, par une jolie fille à la queue de cheval bleue, et qui se prénomme Botan. Shizuru s'approche de son frère… Que lui veut-elle donc ? Elle lui demande ce qu'il fait là, il lui réplique qu'il est venu participer à « ce fichu marathon ». La frangine, apparemment, n'était pas au courant. Aïe, vous avez entendu sa réponse, à notre voyou notoire ? « Mais c'est normal, je te l'ai dit, mais tu t'en fous, tu passes ton temps à fumer ! », qu'il lui gueule. Et ce coup de gueule, voyez par vous-même, lui a valu un coup de poing qui le fait voler, sous le regard inquiet de Yukina…

Tiens, voici Mitarai qui, toujours d'après ma liste, concourt avec Botan. Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Voilà Karasu et Tuxedo Kamen qui débarquent ensemble ! Le truc, apparemment, c'est que Karasu a entraîné Mamoru à voler comme Batman. Et comme ça porte malheur, ils se cassent bien entendu la gueule dans les tribunes du jury. Ah, là là… tout vient d'exploser car bien entendu aussi, Karasu avait des bombes dans son corps (Ndlr : le Ben Laden de _Yû Yû Hakusho_). Usagi fait équipe avec Chû et ils viennent d'arriver (Ndlr : elle a pas froid aux yeux !), Rinku avec Ami (Ndlr : elle aussi!). Sensui se retrouve affublé d'une Makoto en pleine extase d'être avec un mec aussi fort ! Sauf que lui aurait préféré être seul, quoi…

Super, Minako arrive alors que j'entends un bruit de moto, style grosse cylindrée jap', et chevauché par… Eh oui, les filles sont de nouveau en extase, enfin, pour celles qui ont survécu à l'arrivée de Shûichi, car cette magnifique moto est chevauchée par le loubard beau gosse Hagiri ! Je craque… Et je ne suis pas la seule, apparemment ! Minako se place au milieu de la route pour qu'il la remarque… Oups, elle a pas fini se phrase, qui était : « Hé, beau brun, on peut savoir qui tu es ? Moi, c'est Mina… », car Ageri, qui ne l'avait pas vu (Ndlr : je sais qu'elle peut être insignifiante, mais quand même, là, il exagère !) l'a carrément, et je dis bien « carrément », écrasée avec sa bécane. Mais Minako, nullement morte, continue à fantasmer grave sur lui.

Heureusement, il y en a qui ont les pieds sur Terre ! Haruka lui fait gentiment remarquer qu'il vient juste de l'écraser avec sa moto. Soit dit en passant, elle-même vient d'arriver avec Tôya (Ndlr : feu + glace tsunami + étincelles, voici un équation chimique pas encore connue, mais qui risque de se vérifier sous peu), tandis que Michiru arrive, quant à elle, avec le beau Shishiwakamaru (Ndlr : admirez bien ce nom, c'est la dernière fois que je l'écris en entier ! C'est bon, là ?), et Hotaru avec cet abruti de Suzuki. L'adorable Setsuna, avec ses longs cheveux verts surmontés d'un chignon bien sage, fait maintenant son apparition et se dirige vers Shizuru. Ah, apparemment, elle n'a été avertie que trop tard pour cette compèt', notre Setsuna, mais elle semble intéressée… Et on dirait bien que le courant passe, avec Shizuru… Ben tiens, elles sont maintenant en train de s'inscrire, alors qu'apparemment, aucune des deux n'était venue pour participer.

Mais mesdames et messieurs, voici venir sous vos yeux Son Altesse Koenma, et Rei qui, je précise, était arrivée en même temps que Setsuna accourt vers lui, car ils se sont inscrits ensemble. Je tiens également à préciser qu'il est parti en cachette de son père, accompagné de Georges Le Pot De Colle, qui a, par la même occasion, été nommé arbitre. Ben voilà, levez la tête, vous le voyez, dans son joli hélicoptère tout neuf ? C'est qu'en fait, il ne veut pas mourir (Ndlr : il a dû déjà flairer la merde !). Ahhh ! Quel est ce grondement céleste ? Pas un orage, quand même ? Hum… Tout bien réfléchi… Ah, vous avez entendu ? Georges Saotome, l'arbitre de cette rencontre sportive, nous donne l'explication : selon lui, le père de Koenma sait où se trouve son fils. Ainsi, tout s'éclaire ! Et sans jeu de mots aucun !

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée encore ! Et y'en a pleins qui ne me connaissent sans doute pas ! Je suis Vyersdra, la journaliste qui n'a pas froid aux yeux (Ndlr : au fait, on peut vraiment avoir froid aux yeux ? Je me pose sérieusement la question…) et j'ai été nommé pour commenter pour vous cette rencontre. Alors, accrochez vous, âmes sensible, s'abstenir, y'aura des morts, vous êtes avertis. Donc si les mecs ont quelque chose entre les jambes, et si les meufs ont des tripes, suivez avec moi la compétition qui va bientôt débuter. Let's go !

Tous nos concurrents sont maintenant arrivés au départ de la compétition… au sommet d'une montage de près de 2000 mètres d'altitude (Ndlr : c'est pas encore l'Everest, mais ça fout quand même les boules !). La première épreuve, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, chers spectateurs, est bien entendu la descente de cette montagne à skis. Nous rappelons les règles de cette course : tous les coups sont permis ! A part ça, évidemment, les gagnants sont les premiers à franchir la ligne d'arrivée qui clôture en tout et pour tout quatre épreuves, que vous découvrirez en même temps que nos concurrents ! C'est une course à « trois jambes », c'est-à-dire qu'une corde réunira le pied de chaque participant avec celui adjacent de son partenaire, comme vous pouvez le voir.

Avec mes jumelles, je distingue Georges Saotome dans son hélico flambant neuf, sans doute réclamé aux cinq organisateurs de ce marathon en échange de l'arbitrage. Il sort son pistolet, et il tire ! Attention, ça commence !... plutôt mal pour lui puisque la balle touche l'hélice de l'hélico. Il scratche donc, avec notre ami. Mais heureusement, tout a été prévu ! En effet, les secours arrivent.

Pendant ce temps, on y va avec Yûsuke et Keiko, qui n'ont pas perdu une seconde, et ils se retrouvent en tête. Le couple Kuwabara/Yukina vient de se prendre un sapin en pleine tronche, tandis que Hiei et Shûichi, plus agiles, esquivent les embûches facilement. Et pour impressionner le public, décident de sauter ensemble par-dessus un sapin (Ndlr : si une tierce personne y voie là une quelconque utilité, veuillez me le signaler, je vous prie). Mais… Mais… Whaouh ! Karasu et Tuxedo Kamen continuent leur pâle imitation de Batman et survolent littéralement la piste ! Mais ils se cognent tous les deux contre Hiei et Shûichi, qui étaient en plein vol. Nos quatre « pigeons » s'écrasent donc dans la neige comme de vulgaires fientes. Yûsuke reste en tête avec Keiko, mais les voici rattrapés par leurs aînées, Setsuna et Shizuru. Contrairement aux autres, elles se contentent de skier tranquillement…

Mais… C'est quoi ce binz ? Hagiri dévale la piste sur sa moto dont les roues sont montées sur les skis, Minako dans son dos, et ils sont en train d'écraser au sens propre tout le monde sur la piste enneigée ! Et voilà, Setsuna, Shizuru, Yûsuke et Keiko sont aplatis dans la neige, et Hagiri passe en tête ! Mais pas pour très longtemps, je pense ! Whouaw, c'est fulgurant ! Botan, sans doute conseillée par Mitarai, vole sur sa pagaie en bois de guide, le beau blond derrière elle ! Dans les airs, ils dépassent tous le monde et prennent ainsi la tête du concours (Ndlr : Heureusement que tous les coups sont permis !). Grâce à mes jumelles, je peux apercevoir un peu plus loin Tôya qui fait du feeling, accompagné par Haruka, qui fait du feu en skiant ! Sans doute pour les réchauffer…

Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Une tornade hyper forte ! C'est étrange, nous n'avions pas cela à la météo, hier. Ah, mais oui ! C'est en réalité Jin, très en colère ! Tôya, censé être son meilleur ami, n'a pas dû lui parler de cette course ! Jin a pris Haruka, l'a expédiée dans les airs avec un bref : « Bon, toi, tu dégages, vu ? » et il se met avec Tôya. Je l'inscris donc sur ma liste. Mais Haruka, dans son vol plané, est méga furax ! Elle semble voir rouge, et de dépit sans doute, lance son « Cercle de feu », qui vient de brûler les deux compétiteurs juste derrière les deux copains qu'elle visait, c'est-à-dire Michiru et Shishi ! Mais dans la neige, le feu s'estompe, ne faisant heureusement pas plus de dégâts (Ndlr : pour ce qui vient après, c'est largement suffisant, je pense !). Oh, mais voilà le vol plané de Haruka est interrompu très brusquement par Chibi-Usagi, qui débarque d'on ne sait où, et la rattrape. Et les voilà qui décident donc de continuer ensemble, et je rajoute un nom de plus à ma liste.

Quelques bouleversements ont lieu devant, chers spectateurs ! En effet, Suzuki, qui apparemment n'a pas encore déconné, et Hotaru, à force de persévérance, arrivent en tête, luttant ave Mitarai et Botan ! Hagiri et Minako, pourtant à moto, ne peuvent pas remonter face au courage de nos deux compagnons ! Setsuna et Shizuru sont en troisième position, Yûsuke et Keiko les talonnent de près. Yukina soigne Kuwabara tout en skiant, et ils rattrapent le retard perdu ! Ils ont même dépassé les quatre rivaux, c'est-à-dire Hiei et Kurama, qui affrontent Karasu et Tuxedo Kamen en pleine descente ! Et le combat les ralentit, bien entendu. Je peux entendre quelques bribes de leur conversations, comme : «C'est à cause de toi qu'on n'est pas premiers ! », « Ta gueule ! », « Toi d'abord ! »... Ca chauffe, les amis ! Yûsuke, n'ayant visiblement pas supporté sa descente au quatrième rang, lance un « Rayon astral » dans la neige pour avancer. C'est phénoménal ! La puissance dégagée est si grande qu'il vole avec Keiko dans le ciel… Pour de nouveau atterrir en tête !

Hotaru et Suzuki sont donc à la deuxième place, reléguant Shizuru et Setsuna à la quatrième place, juste derrière les motards ! Botan et Mitarai sont eux aussi en deuxième position, et en cinquième position, nous avons Tôya et Jin, puis viennent ensuite Haruka et Chibi-Usa. Michiru et Shishi sont à la septième place. Je m'arrête là pour le classement, car derrière, avec les bastonneurs, c'est un peu le bordel.

Tiens, voilà George qui refait surface dans un nouvel hélicoptère (Ndlr : mais où ont-ils pris le fric nécessaire ?). Bizarre, il y a des couples que je n'ai pas encore vus, quand j'ai fait le classement. Voyons voir ce qu'ils font. Sur la ligne de départ, Rei et Koenma, redevenu bébé ! En fait, ils avaient tous deux oublié que sa transformation en beau gosse bouffait beaucoup d'énergie ! Rei, pour le faire avancer, tire « La flèche de feu » ! Aïe, elle voulait le piquer, mais elle le fait brûler, en fait, ce qui a pour intérêt de le booster ! En hurlant, il court plus que vite, et en plus, c'est impressionnant, il est redevenu beau gosse au passage ! Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Aurait-il aspiré l'énergie dégagée par la Sailor ? Peu importe, les cris stridents que pousse Rei, qui se fait traîner à une vitesse faramineuse, se font à coup sûr entendre jusqu'à Mars, sa planète mère !

Pendant ce temps, nous voyons Usagi, sur le dos de Chû, en train de le traiter de crétin ! Si vous voulez avoir les détails, ils escaladent l'autre pente de la montagne ! Mais que font-ils jusque là, me demanderez-vous ? En fait, Chû, en arrivant, était saoul comme un porc, comme d'hab', et donc, s'est trompée d'itinéraire. Ils sont donc complètement perdus.

Super ! Je n'avais pas du tout remarqué que les véritables leaders de cette course étaient Sensui et Mako (Ndlr : depuis quand ?) ! Je ne les ai même pas vus, trop occupée à commenter les bêtises des autres ! La raison est simple : Sensui ayant revêtu son armure divine, ils se déplaçaient presque à la vitesse de la lumière ! Nous ne les voyons que maintenant car, tranquilles, ils ont ralenti la cadence. Mako en profite pour le coller un peu de trop. Donc, il la fait voler, détachant au passage leur corde, mais elle revient et l'embrasse sur la bouche ! Mais le grand Shinobu Sensui n'est pas homme à se laisser impressionner par ce genre de choses. Donc il la reprend avec lui. Quant à Rinku et Ami, ils ont déjà presque dépassé la première épreuve ! Eux aussi, on ne les a pas vus, car Rinkû, vient-on de m'apprendre par communiqué, a utilisé ses yoyos pour s'accrocher à des oiseaux, et lui et Ami volent dans les airs comme des cerfs-volants. Question : on n'avait pas dit « à skis » ?

Mais passons, entre-temps, les autres arrivent à la fin de la première épreuve ! Cela consiste à sauter en skis au-dessus du vide après la descente ! Karasu, Tuxedo Kamen, Kurama et Hiei se battent toujours alors que Sensui vole déjà ave Mako qui l'admire ! Et c'est maintenant que Hiei fait remarquer à Shûichi qu'il faut sauter ! D'un commun accord, ils décident tous d'arrêter momentanément de se battre et se préparent pour le tremplin.

Yûsuke et Keiko, en troisième position, donc, s'embrassent en plein vol (Ndlr : n'importe quoi !) derrière Rinku et Ami, qui sont tranquilles à admirer le paysage. Sensui, qui est toujours en tête, exhibe son formidable coup de pied tournoyant, entraînant Mako dans son mouvement ! Espérons qu'ave ça, elle va pas dégueuler en plein vol déjà que moi, rien qu'à les voir, j'ai le tournis… Hotaru et Suzuki, à la quatrième place, font du feeling. Mais… C'est incroyable ! Comment fait-il ? Ce gars est un génie ! Je viens d'apercevoir Hagiri et Minako qui volent à moto dans le ciel limpide ! Mais le truc est que Hagiri lit son journal en passant un coup de fil sur son portable… En volant ! Et bien sûr, n'entend que des bribes de la conversation que lui tient Minako. Mais le peu qu'il entend semble déjà l'énerver, il assomme la pauvre Vénus d'un coup de poing dans la figure ! Ouh, c'est moche, ça…Aucune galanterie, de nos jours, les gars !

Je vois maintenant Shizuru qui fume alors que Setsuna maintient le cap (Ndlr : heureusement qu'elle est là !), en sixième position. Tôya et Jin, eux, s'apprêtent à voler… Et ils sont dans les airs, Jin comme un poisson dans l'eau. Mais regardez ! Tôya, dans sa main, a fait apparaître un gros bloc de glace, et le lance violemment sur le sommet de la montagne, sans doute pour éliminer tous leurs autres concurrents derrière eux ! Quel salaud, alors ! On ne l'imaginait pas comme ça ! Mais bon, comme tous les coups sont permis, ma foi… Et comme l'arbitre ne dit rien…. Pendant que ceux parmi vous se mettent à l'abri, je continue de vous commenter ce qui se passe afin que vous ne ratiez pas une miette des événements ! Chers spectateurs, ne mourrez pas, surtout, on a encore besoin de vous ! Cette avalanche, dans laquelle certains de vous sont piégés, annonce la destruction totale de la montagne ! Mais je pense que les concurrents que Tôya voulait éliminer seront dans les temps pour ne pas finir sous la neige. Comme il y a encore des survivants parmi vous, je continue !

Chibi-Usagi et Haruka volent elles aussi, mais Uranus semble s'être transformée en fusée à moteur thermonucléaire asynchrone triphasé (Ndlr : ça existe, ça ?) ! Chibi-Usagi, sous l'effet de la terreur, pousse de hurlements, alors que Michiru et Shishi, qui étaient placés derrière elles, ont quand même mis des boules Quies au passage. Botan et Mitarai sont passés depuis longtemps, avant l'effondrement de la montagne, j'ai oublié de le préciser, et j'avais même pu voir le Marin lorgner les formes généreuses de notre guide préférée ! Mais les voici maintenant rattrapés par Haruka et Chibi-Usagi, qui mettent le feu ! Elles sont d'ailleurs maintenant à la sixième place, à deux pas de Mitarai et Botan, et ont relégués Hagiri et Minako à la septième place.

Voilà enfin Tuxedo Kamen et Karasu qui passent gentiment, talonnés pas Shûichi et Hiei, à la onzième place. Ils sont ralentis par leur feeling : en effet, pour impressionner le public, ils ont accordé leur violon : Shûichi fait une tornade de pétales de roses, tandis que Hiei balance quelques Dragons noirs, genre « en veux-tu, en voilà », en direction… du public, qui est en bas ! Aïe, aïe, ça a pas fait du bien, ça : quelques spectateurs sont donc en train de mourir, et cela ne fait ni chaud, ni froid à Yukina, notre gentille princesse, qui finit ses soins pour Kuwabara, tout en volant, et en ne faisant pas grand-chose d'autre, ils se maintiennent ainsi à la neuvième place, c'est époustouflant ! Il y a encore du monde qui m'écoute ? Oui, alors, on y va !

Je vois que Koenma et Rei viennent tout juste de décoller, suivis par Chû et Usagi. Et les voilà qui volent tous ! Le problème est qu'Usagi, ayant aperçu son Mamoru plus loin, semble prête à tout pour aller le rejoindre. C'est comme cela qu'elle court, dans le ciel (Ndlr : ça vous surprend ? C'est normal, moi aussi), traînant Chû qui pousse des cris en chœur avec Chibi-Usagi, qui pourtant est loin devant… et Rei, qui subit le même traitement ! Eh oui, Koenma brûle toujours et vole comme un forcené, alors qu'il ne reste plus rien de la montagne ! Grâce à l'ardeur d'Usagi, Chû se retrouve à la dixième place, à égalité avec Karasu et Tuxedo Kamen ! Koenma et Rei, eux, ont déjà rattrapés le retard perdu, et talonnent Hiei et Kurama (Ndlr : tout ça dans les airs ? Même moi, je m'interroge !). N'empêche qu'ils sont à la douzième place, donc bons derniers !

Mais ça bouge beaucoup devant, chers spectateurs, enfin, pour ceux qui sont encore en vie ! Et en fait, ils font tellement de choses qu'ils n'ont même pas vu le principal. Ahh ! Mon Dieu, quelle tragédie ! Eux qui auraient pu prendre la tête devant Sensui et Mako ! Rinku et Ami, je ne sais pourquoi, viennent de se faire lâcher par les oiseaux qui les aidaient, et ils sont maintenant en chute libre ! Et voilà, le plus bêtement du monde, voici tous nos autres concurrents qui se cassent la gueule contre le mur géant et rocailleux. Oh, c'est méchant, ça ! Sensui et Mako, déjà agrippés tous les deux tant bien que mal, viennent de se faire attraper par Yûsuke, qui les entraîne dans sa chute ! Oh, là, là ! Que de choses, que de choses !

Je vous dois quand même quelques éclaircissements : En fait, il fallait se servir du tremplin de la montagne pour prendre de la hauteur et ainsi franchir un mur, haut et rocailleux à souhait ! Mais faire tout ce cirque dans les airs les a tous ralentis, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Quant à Sensui, il allait tellement vite qu'il n'a pas pu s'arrêter à temps ! C'est malin, ça ! Les seuls qui auraient pu ne pas se faire avoir étaient Ami et Rinku, compte tenus de l'altitude à laquelle ils étaient. Mais ils ont eu affaire à des oiseaux de mauvais augure ! D'ailleurs, ils viennent tous deux de se faire écraser par le reste de la bande, totalement assommée ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, George, du haut de son hélicoptère, riait tellement qu'il est également tombé ! J'entends d'ailleurs les sirènes des secours qui reviennent faire leur boulot. Pour lui, pas pour les autres, ils sont résistants ! La preuve !

Les participants se relèvent « au pied du mur », comme on dit. Et leur connerie leur vaudra une deuxième épreuve, qu'ils ont improvisé : l'escalade dudit mur… »


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre **: Un marathon d'enfer !

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de Ranma ½, tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yu Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 3: L'escalade pour les Nuls**

« Le mur, comme je vous l'ai dit, est très grand et abrupt. Comme une montagne, en fait, mais en moins épais et moins haut. Pendant que nos concurrents, enfin, ceux qui sont réveillés, sont atterrés, faisons un bref récapitulatif de la situation : nous avons exactement 30 participants à cette course, dont deux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, la course ayant déjà viré au n'importe quoi, il faut le reconnaître. Soit quinze paires, qui ne se font pas de cadeaux ! Et comme tout est permis, ils ne se gênent pas ! Plusieurs cordes ont déjà été défaites, mais les couples ne sont pas dessoudés, donc ça va encore. La première épreuve était passionnante, mais personne ne s'est réellement démarqué à l'issue de cette descente, car ils se retrouvent tous au même point. Personne n'a pris la tête, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant !

Et voilà, après que tous les participants se soient rendus compte de leur bêtise (Ndlr: cela leur servira-t-il de leçon ?), l'escalade commence ! Kurama et Hiei sont cette fois-ci en tête et en profitent pour nous montrer un nouveau feeling : Kurama lance des roses et Hiei montre son troisième œil ! Et tout fier de lui, regarde le soleil… et vient de s'aveugler comme un con. Et c'est reparti… « Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, réponds ? » lui a gueulé Shûichi, ce à quoi Hiei lui a répondu : « Fous-moi la paix, tu vois pas que j'suis aveugle ? », « Et qui t'avait demandé de t'aveugler, abruti ? », réplique le beau gosse, qui se fâche pas souvent, d'habitude. J'ai pu, mes amis, retranscrire les dialogues grâce aux micros cachés dans le mur ! Ils se chamaillent donc pour rien, comme d'hab'. Et Hiei, qui ne voit plus grand-chose, trébuche, mais heureusement, Shûichi vient de le rattraper. Ah, l'amitié, quand tu nous tiens…

En deuxième position, juste derrière, nous avons Kuwabara qui escalade, Yukina sur son dos. Mais il n'avance pas très vite, et demande donc à la princesse de l'embrasser pour le motiver. Ouh, la gaffe ! Car Hiei, qui a tout entendu, redescend à toute vitesse pour le boxer, puis lui faire un petit lifting avec son sabre, dont nous n'avions pas encore eu de nouvelles depuis le début de cette compèt' ! Et nous avons aussi un Kurama qui est en train d'hurler à mort, et pour cause : il se prend toute la terre et les rochers dans la gueule en se faisant traîner…

Profitant de cette confusion, Yûsuke et Keiko, avec Mako et Sensui, prennent la tête très facilement… Voici que Keiko a demandé à Yûsuke de, je cite, « vite dépasser ce monstrueux personnage » ! Sensui, piqué par cette insulte, défie Yûsuke en duel. Mais comme ce qui s'ensuit n'est pas très intéressant, descendons plus bas. En deuxième position nous pouvons entendre Koenma et Rei parler de spiritualité, car en effet, il l'a extasié : il lui a promis de lui faire visiter le Monde Spirituel ! Inutile de dire que Rei est complètement subjuguée par le prince. De toutes façons, il fait du feeling pour, alors… Tout en se tapant la discute, ils viennent quand même de dépasser Yûsuke, Keiko, Sensui et Makoto, qui se battent !

Oh, voici quelque chose de très inhabituel pour Ami : en effet, en troisième position, tout en escaladant, aidée par Rinku qui la tient, elle apprend, d'une main, à jouer au yoyo ! Mais elle vient de faire uns gaffe : laisser le yoyo remonter trop vite. Celui-ci va donc se planter dans la tronche du gamin, et ils tombent donc tous les… trois. Hé, Suzuki, n'ayant rien vu, continue à faire son feeling, et Hotaru l'admire ! Je peux même entendre ses félicitations : « Oh, Suzuki-sama, que vous êtes beau ! ». Mais… le voici qui la frappe sur la tête : « Sublime Suzuki, que je m'appelle ! ». Hotaru, docile, reprend, mais Usagi, elle, grimpe comme une folle, les dépassant tous deux, s'emparant ainsi de la troisième place ! Elle est poursuivie par Chû, qui crie qu'il veut la violer ! Ah, voici un communiqué qui vient de me parvenir. Je vous en fais part, mes chers spectateurs : « Nous signalons que le concurrent Chû est complètement ivre car il a bu 18 litres de whisky à 200 degrés » (N.B : et il est encore en vie ? Résistant, le bougre !). Dans ces conditions, je comprends mieux son acharnement. Comme quoi, les communiqués servent toujours ! Tenez, par exemple, vous saviez que…

Mais c'est génial ! Hagiri et Minako dépassent tout le monde à moto et s'emparent ainsi de la tête du concours en passant notamment devant Usagi, toujours coursée par notre ami l'ivrogne! Quelle astuce a-t-il encore trouvé pour escalader un mur à moto ? Mais je viens d'apercevoir qu'Hagiri a mis sa moto en mode « auto » (Ndlr : pourquoi pas, après tout ?) ce qui lui permet de téléphoner tranquillement à… sa copine ! Tout pour énerver Minako qui, dans le but de le ramener à elle je pense, par pure jalousie, quoi, sort « La chaîne de Vénus » ! Et… Aïe, bobo ! Elle l'a lancée sous la roue arrière de la moto. Celle-ci a donc dérapée et nos deux amis tombent, sous le regard moqueur de tous les concurrents qu'ils venaient de dépasser, notamment Rei et Koenma qui retrouvent leur _pole position_ ! Mais Minako s'en fout royalement : Hagiri la prend dans ses bras ! Pour ne pas gâcher son plaisir, je ne lui communiquerai pas que si Hagiri s'agrippe autant à elle, ce n'est pas par amour, mais par frousse…

Renversant, mais pas étonnant, les duo Jin/Tôya et Karasu/Tuxedo Kamen, de nouveau en action après La Chute (Ndlr : non, pas le livre de Camus), profitent de cet événement inattendu pour faire l'impasse sur tout le monde, en volant ! Shishi et Michiru remettent leurs boules Quies pour ne pas entendre les cris de Tôya qui hurle de peur ! Oh, un combat vient d'éclater entre Jin contre Karasu et Tuxedo ! A priori, pour savoir lequel d'entre eux imite le mieux Batman ! Mais nos deux « bats » expédient le problème à coup de « Bomb Tuxedo smoking » et de grosses dynamites. Jin, qui vient de faire une déclaration fracassante, c'est-à-dire qu' « il ne veut pas mourir les cheveux frisés », se sert de Toya, son « meilleur pote », comme bouclier humain ! Et donc, le Maître de la glace se prend tous les explosifs dans la gueule… Ce combat, quoique violent et ayant relégué Hotaru et Suzuki au cinquième rang, ne réveille pourtant pas Mitarai et Botan, encore au sol, dans le gaz. C'est qu'ils ont le sommeil dur !

C'est ainsi que Michiru et Shishi, qui pourtant ne volent pas, dépassent quand même les combattants, venant ainsi à la quatrième place ! Oh, que c'est joli, ça ! Quelle belle image, en ces temps troubles ! Surtout venant de cette paire, coincée entre l'affrontement, d'une part, de Yûsuke et Sensui qui avancent malgré tout, et d'autre part, de Jin, Karasu et Tuxedo! Shishi plante son sabre dans le roc, encourageant Michiru en lui disant qu'ils vont y arriver ! Quelle belle preuve de solidarité, tout ça ! Et ce, même s'ils se font dépasser par Hagiri et Minako, qui ont de nouveau enfourché l'increvable moto ! Ces deux-là ont presque rattrapé Yûsuke et Keiko, avec Sensui et Mako, qui sont maintenant à la troisième place, car Usagi et Chû ont pris la tête devant le couple Koenma/Rei depuis un petit moment déjà!

Oh, my God ! Il y a que Tôya, tout grillé, vient de péter un très gros câble car depuis tout à l'heure, il ne cesse de se manger des bombes en tout genre, alors qu'en plus, il n'y est pour rien ! Et c'est pour manifester son mécontentement, qui est tout à fait légitime, qu'il gèle le mur entier ! Le sabre de Shishi, planté dans le roc, se casse alors, et nos deux amis tombent donc à cause de la colère de Tôya. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls ! Mais heureusement, Michiru a un cerveau (Ndlr : je précise qu'ils sont peu nombreux dans ce cas) ! Elle vise l'endroit où ils vont atterrir, et transforme la glace de cet endroit en eau… Plouf ! Ils sont trempés, peut-être, mais pas morts, et c'est déjà ça !

La colère du Maître des glaces est donc à l'origine, mes fidèles spectateurs, de la chute générale, Hagiri et Minako sont les premiers surpris, eux qui talonnaient Chû et Usagi, et tous les autres qui avaient commencé l'ascension suivent le train! Mais Kuwabara, pas bête pour un sou (Ndlr : ah bon ? Depuis quand ?), trouve la parade : il a fait apparaître son épée astrale et l'a plantée dans le sol. Whaow, elle s'allonge ! Lui et Yukina qui, depuis le début de cette ascension, n'étaient pas allés très haut, surtout à cause de Hiei, grimpent à tout vitesse, comme dans un ascenseur ! Et comme évidemment ils prennent la première place, ils se foutent de Hiei qui crie à Kuwabara qu'il n'a pas fini de le massacrer ! Mais Kurama, lui, ne s'en fout pas : comme Hiei monte très, très vite, trop obstiné, ils sont donc deuxièmes… Sauf que Shûichi se fait encore traîner, et donc, prend encore des rochers, mais glacés cette fois, dans la gueule… Pendant ce temps, les autres participants, tout en tabassant Tôya (Ndlr : cela va de soi !), se demandent comment ils vont se sortir de cette impasse! Si vous voulez mon avis, je ne pense pas que massacrer Tôya va arranger les choses, mais bon, au point où ils en sont, ils ne peuvent pas faire pire… car cela a au moins eu le mérite de réveiller Botan et Mitarai !

Shûichi, astucieux, a trouvé un truc ! Pas pour les autres, non, mais pour lui : comme il en a marre, il a décidé d'aider Hiei, et a sorti sa rose, qu'il a transformée en liane. Je vous fait noter au passage que je craque, car le fait de se fracasser la tronche depuis un moment ne l'empêche pas de faire du feeling ! Il a donc attrapé Kuwabara par la taille avec son fouet, et ils grimpent eux aussi à toute vitesse ! Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'il y aura un 'blème… Et je ne me suis pas trompée : Kuwabara et Yukina, dans leur fulgurante ascension, étaient presque au sommet du mur, Hiei et Kurama également, vu qu'ils se faisaient traîner par Kazu ! Mais ce dernier n'a pas vu un plateau juste au-dessus de sa tête, et donc, lui et Yukina se sont durement cognés contre ce plateau ! Dans les pommes tous les deux, donc, et ils sont tombés ensemble… entraînant dans leur chute Hiei et Kurama. Voilà comment on perd bêtement la tête du concours !

Ah, problème en vue ! Un éboulement de terrain dû au plateau réduit en miettes submerge nos participants ! De gros rochers, glacés bien sûr, dévalent le mur et atterrissent dans la tronche de nos concurrents ! Déjà qu'avec la glace, l'ascension était devenue plus difficile, mais là… Comment vont-ils cette fois se démerder ? Tiens, Sensui fait sa fameuse parade, et tout en continuant son combat, explose les rochers, rapidement imité par Yûsuke ! Trop fort, le mec ! Et… Aïe ! Makoto, visiblement décidée à lui donner un coup de main histoire de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, a donc crié : « Eclairs suprêmes, agissez tout de suite ! ». Elle a donc brisé les roches…Et s'est électrocutée, avec Sensui, mais aussi avec Yûsuke et Keiko, qui étaient à proximité ! Pendant ce temps, Botan et Mitarai, qui étaient sur la pagaie volante et donc en tête par la même occasion viennent de chuter, s'étant pris un gros rocher en plein dans la figure, ce qui les a assommé une nouvelle fois !

Whaouw ! Ca, c'est un mec fantastique ! Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, mes fidèles spectateurs, je parle de Hagiri ! Je ne l'avais pas précisé, mais il était occupé jusqu'à présent par les réparations de sa moto ! Voyant que le mur s'était transformé en glace, il s'était attelé à mettre des crampons aux roues de son deux-roues ! Et le voilà qui s'empare de la première place, avec Minako ! Agile, il zigzague entre les gros cailloux qui tombent ! En contournant les obstacles, n'ayant pour l'instant personne pour lui barrer la route, il pourra franchir la deuxième épreuve ! Et en plus, Minako se sert da sa chaîne pour briser les obstacles pendant qu'il avance ! Mais… Oh, ça, c'est con : Hagiri fait demi-tour, et dévale le mur ! En fait, la poussière de rochers que Minako avait brisés lui est tombée dans les yeux ! Totalement aveuglé, il part maintenant dans tous les sens… et en contre sens !

Et blam ! Pendant que Hagiri et Minako viennent en bas de percuter tout ceux qui tentaient avec plus ou moins de succès de s'accrocher à ce maudit mur, Hotaru se sert de son énorme faux pour briser les rochers. En effet, elle tient à protéger Suzuki, coincé entre deux rocs, au péril de sa vie, sans doute pour qu'il lui apprenne à faire du feeling, comme lui ! Ami, elle, étudie, apparemment, la dynamique des solides en chute libre, et le coefficient de frottement de la glace dans l'air…

Ouf, j'en profite pour prendre une pause, ça s'est un peu calmé. Naze, moi ! Et merde, ça reprend déjà ! Aucun répit pour une journaliste comme moi ! Les concurrents s'agrippent comme ils peuvent pour escalader ce mur, qui était pas si difficile à franchir, pourtant… Mais ils sont tellement cons, vous savez… Je ne m'occupe pas des premiers, comme Ami et Rinku ou encore Mitarai et Botan qui ont enfourché de nouveau la pagaie, et comme tous ceux qui ont trouvé le moyen de voler mais de ceux qui sont encore au sol. Particulièrement de Chibi-Usagi et Haruka, qui sont à la traîne. Uranus, apparemment, semble en avoir marre de tout ça, et je la comprends. Donc, elle… lance son « Cercle de feu » décuplé…Géant ! La « montagne-mur » explose sous l'effet de la chaleur. Et tout le monde est en train de faire un fulgurant vol plané… direction la troisième étape ! Qui était la deuxième, en fait, mais bon… Oh, nous avons un joli aveu d'Uranus ! En volant, elle explique à Chibi-Usagi qu'elle aurait préféré être avec Michiru, et que donc, elle maudit cet « abruti de Shishi » !

Ils atterrissent donc tous, K.O, à l'exception de Chibi-Usa et Haruka, bien sûr, bientôt rejointes par Karasu et Tuxedo Kamen, finalement les « Batmen » de cette histoire, et… par Koenma et Rei, qui s'en tirent sans une égratignure grâce au bouclier magique du Seigneur ! Mars dans ses bras, il en profite pour regarder sous sa jupe. Oh, le voyeur ! Il vient d'ailleurs de se prendre un magistral coup de chaussure à talon aiguille dans la gueule… mais il y résiste ! Et les cinq autres découvrent en sa compagnie la troisième épreuve… Enfin ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Un marathon d'enfer !

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et quelques situations qui viennent lentement mais sûrement. Mais bon, y'a pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de Ranma ½, tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yû Yû Hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas tellement de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 4: A l'eau ?**

«La troisième épreuve, spectateurs, consistera à franchir à la nage une rivière digne de celles d'Amazonie, infestée de vilains crocos et d'affreux méchants requins en prime… Mais à côté se trouve un _onsen_, dans laquelle les jeunes et jolies femmes du public sont invitées à se baigner. Les jeunes et jolies femmes, hein? C'est louche, tout ça, mais c'est une invitation des organisateurs, donc ne vous gênez pas… A vous, et à tous les autres spectateurs, je vous promets du divertissement! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui nous rejoignent seulement maintenant, vous avez raté des crises de fou rire énormes! Mais il n'est pas encore trop tard! Sachez que nos concurrents sont toujours au nombre de trente, soit quinze paires, totalement incontrôlables, qui passent leur temps à faire n'importe quoi. Au terme de la deuxième étape, qui, je le répète, a été improvisée, personne n'a pris la tête de ce concours ; étape qui s'est fini en grosse explosion causée par Chibi-Usa et Haruka. Soit dit en passant, les cordes qui reliaient les couples entre eux ont par la même occasion toutes été détruites. Cependant, ils doivent rester par paires, cela pour ne pas «trop» s'écarter du règlement. Regardons maintenant sur le terrain ce qui se passe…

Rei et Koenma se sont décidés à se rendre à la troisième épreuve qui les attend, suivis par nos deux Batmen, qui ont gagné leur «titre» à la loyale lors d'un combat acharné contre Jin lors de l'épreuve précédente! Derrière, juste derrière, nous avons Chibi-Usagi et Haruka qui partent elles aussi…

Ah! Mais les autres commencent enfin à recouvrer leurs esprits! Voyons de plus près: apparemment, Keiko a décidé d'embrasser Yûsuke pour le réveiller, ce qui ne marche pas, bien entendu… De la médecine douce et traditionnelle s'ensuit le traitement de choc: oh! Elle lui montre ses seins! Et là, ça marche! Il revient à lui, mais si brusquement qu'il la shoote par mégarde… Minako, elle, ne s'occupe pas de Keiko qui vole, mais plutôt de Hagiri. On dirait bien qu'elle veut tenter la même expérience. Elle se penche donc sur l'adorable visage d'Hagiri pour déposer sur ses lèvres un joli baiser… Mon Dieu, mon cœur bat la chamade!... Le suspense est déjà fini, Minako, les yeux fermés, a embrassé… le sol! Hagiri, lui, est déjà sur sa moto, prêt à partir… Et il part, d'ailleurs, sans un regard pour elle, qui se fait traîner au sol en s'accrochant à la moto! Mais ses cris de douleurs n'affectent pas Michiru, qui n'avait pas enlevé ses boules Quies (Ndlr: on n'est jamais trop prudent!). Cette dernière tente en vain, de réveiller Shishi, son fidèle compagnon, pour voir s'ils s'emparent ensemble de la cinquième place. Mais moi, je vois bien qu'il dort à poings fermés! Comment donc le faire sortir du royaume des songes? Et voilà, elle a trouvé la solution! Rien de tel qu'une bonne déferlante du nom de «Cercle de glace», qui cette fois, ne gèle pas, mais noie, pour réveiller un mec! Il s'est pris une bonne douche, ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient à proximité, mais bon… Et les voilà repartis, et en cinquième place, comme prévu!

Pendant ce temps, devant, Karasu et Tuxedo Kamen se disputent la première place avec Mars et Koenma, ce qui donne donc lieu à un combat… enflammé et explosif! En troisième position, Haruka et Chibi-Usa courent tranquillement en discutant, poursuivies maintenant par Hagiri et Minako, et viennent ensuite Michiru et Shishi.

Ah, bien! Suzuki et Hotaru ont eux aussi survécu! Et, dès le réveil, le professeur agrégé de feeling, diplômé de la grande école Polytechnique, spécialité «style et feeling artistique», demande à Saturne de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle a appris grâce à lui. Il l'évalue donc, et … Mais non, ça, c'est du n'importe quoi: j'entends les hurlements de Kuwabara qui se fait brûler par Hiei! Et j'apprends à l'instant que Hiei veut le tuer car Yukina a elle aussi tenté de l'embrasser, sans doute dans le but d'imiter ses précédentes camarades! Kuwabara, en train de griller, avertit quand même Hiei que Kurama ne se réveille pas. Hiei vient donc de s'arrêter, en prévenant son «rival» qu'il n'a pas fini, et examine la situation.

Voici qu'un attroupement vient de se former autour de Kurama, composé de tous les participants réveillés et encore dans le coin. Oh! Que c'est intelligent de votre part, monsieur Urameshi! Yûsuke vient de proposer de faire un rayon astral dans la gueule de son pote pour le réveiller (Ndlr: pas de doute possible, il veut sa mort!)! Tiens, je vois Botan qui vole, shootée par Hiei, car elle avait proposé de balancer un patch sur le corps de Kurama! Vous savez, l'outil du Monde Spirituel qui permet de rester en contact les uns avec les autres! Mais la voilà qui revient, pour demander à Hiei pourquoi il a fait ça. Il lui a simplement répliqué qu'il n'y a aucun rapport entre un patch, dût-il provenir du Monde Spirituel, et un réveil… A question idiote, réponse idiote…

Mitarai, très radical, vient de se prendre un coup de pagaie dans la figure, car selon lui, il suffit de tuer Kurama et de le ressusciter ensuite pour le réveiller… Botan, au même titre que Hiei, lui a demandé le rapport… Je tiens à préciser que les couples Shishi/Michiru, Chibi-Usagi/Haruka, Koenma/Rei, Hagiri/Minako et Karasu/Tuxedo Kamen sont déjà loin devant! Eux, au moins ils sont intelligents! Car tous les autres restent plantés là pour trouver une solution pour Kurama. Tôya a proposé de le geler, Hotaru vient de se faire frapper par Suzuki car elle voulait créer une «Révolution de la mort», sauf qu'elle détruirait la Terre par la même occasion… Et Hiei, le moins con, pour le moment, a tout simplement proposé de le laisser dormir.

Et voilà qu'on entend des rires… féminins provenant de l'_onsen_! Je… je crois que le remède est là: en effet, ils se sont tous écarté de Kurama car il commence à être entouré d'une épaisse fumée blanche derrière laquelle on voit que dalle. Mais… Se pourrait-il que?... Mais… Ahh! Ces oreilles à croquer, ces longs cheveux argentés… Yôko! On ne lui avait rien demandé, mais… Oh, attendez que je m'évanouisse de bonheur…

Et hop, je me suis relevée! Mais c'est bizarre, je ne le vois plus. Regardons un peu partout… Et surtout dans l'_onsen_! Ah, mon Dieu, c'est atroce! Yôko a décidé violer de toutes les filles qui étaient dans l'_onsen_! Oh, mais quel salaud, alors! Ou serait-ce un coup fourré des organisateurs, car ça leur ressemble, à mieux y regarder? Mais, bon, Yôko est si mignon!... Ah, le revoilà, et… on m'annonce qu'il a décidé dans la foulée de participer! Mais n'est-il pas déjà inscrit sous le nom de Shûichi Minamino, alias Kurama? Non, désolée, je n'avais pas vu! Le corps de Shûichi gît encore à terre, sur le sol! Mais alors… Que se passe-t-il? Cela signifie-t-il qu'il y a eu séparation des deux âmes dans deux corps distincts? D'un côté, Shûichi Minamino, le lycéen de génie qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds, et de l'autre, le voleur légendaire, Yôko Kurama? Tous les concurrents restés près de Kurama sont perplexes… et moi aussi! Donc, pour en revenir à des questions moins métaphysiques et plus terre à terre, il faut donc que j'inscrive Yôko sur ma liste, mais il est tout seul… Et en plus, il a disparu! Pour réapparaître avec Kasumi (Ndlr: même les persos de _Dead or Alive_ s'y mettent!)! Encore quelqu'un qui n'a rien à faire là… Un communiqué vient de me parvenir, je vous en informe:« La nouvelle concurrente, la shinobi Kasumi, était, il y a quelques instants, en train de méditer tranquillement sous une cascade glacée. Yôko Kurama est donc venu la chercher». Rapide et sans bavure… Heureusement qu'elle était habillée…

Shûichi se réveille enfin… Ah, Yôko ne l'a pas raté! Je vous redonne l'échange verbal : « Mais, Yôko, on peut savoir ce que tu fous ici ? », lui a-t-il demandé, l'air étonné. « Tu vois pas que je suis sorti de ton corps, tocard ! ». Yôko a donc entraîné la docile Kasumi, enfin, docile, c'est vite dit ; et tous les autres les suivent vers la troisième épreuve (Ndlr: enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !), alors que je rajoute les noms de Yôko et de Kasumi sur ma liste déjà pleine. Comment vais-je faire s'il y a encore des « débarquants » ?

Les retardataires, de nouveau en piste, évitent sur leur passage les gros cratères, les dernières flammes et les pierres gelées, ultime preuve de la féroce bataille qui s'est déroulée il y a un moment maintenant entre les membres du groupe de tête qui, rappelons-le, ne s'étaient pas attardé sur le cas de Kurama ! Ceux-ci sont déjà, d'ailleurs, en train de franchir la troisième épreuve, mais sont rapidement rattrapés par les retardataires ! Cela s'explique très simplement : les premiers n'ont pas pris suffisamment d'avance sur leurs poursuivants, trop occupés à se fritter la gueule ! En revanche, lesdits poursuivants se sont mis d'accord pour rattraper leur retard d'abord, se tabasser dans la joie et la bonne humeur ensuite. Dans la rivière, Haruka et Chibi-Usagi viennent d'ailleurs de se faire geler dans l'eau par Michiru, dans son élément. Pas sympa, ça ! Ah, mais… c'est inouï ! Génial ! Superbe ! Magnifique ! Elles se sont toutes les deux faites dévorer par Willy, la célèbre orque du film _Sauvez Willy _! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Notez au passage que je ne m'interroge même pas sur le pourquoi du comment qui a mis un orque dans une rivière ! Cela me permettra de gommer deux noms de ma liste, et ainsi faire de la place !

Petit retour en arrière rapide pour admirer Yôko faire du feeling avec Kasumi. Quelle classe ! Ils ne sont pas encore dans l'eau, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Oh ! Ils ont sauté tellement haut en faisant des tornades de pétales de fleurs de cerisier qu'ils se sont heurtés contre le nouvel hélico de George ! Lui qui avait réussi à refaire surface, le pauvre ! C'est bizarre, ça, les secours n'arrivent pas. Branchons la caméra… Ils sont en train de jouer au jeu _Final Fantasy X-2 _! Il faut que je les avertisse de ce qui s'est passé : « Messieurs, l'arbitre est tombé une fois de plus, il faudrait peut-être que vous y alliez, non ? » « Ouais, ouais », m'a répondu l'un d'entre eux, pas très enthousiaste. On le comprend, la troisième fois qu'on le dérange pour une connerie…

Koenma et Rei sont en tête, car le prince nage grâce à son bouclier qui le protège contre les crocos et les requins affamés ! Mais cela ne rassure pas Rei, qui hurle ! Et comme elle a failli y passer il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle s'excite, et finit pas nager si vite que c'est elle, maintenant, qui traîne le prince ! Les rôles s'inversent enfin ! Elle va si vite que les crocos abandonnent… pour d'autres ! Sensui, maintenant dans l'eau avec Mako, a repris son combat contre Yûsuke qui est toujours avec Keiko. Apparemment, ils continuent l'affrontement commencé il y a une épreuve de ça, sur le mur ! Et je tiens à signaler que le combat s'éternise car les gars se servent des filles comme bouclier humain, ce qui fait qu'ils pètent la forme, eux ! Alors que les nénettes se prennent tout dans la gueule… de toutes façons, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent car l'arbitre est toujours absent, alors… Sauf qu'ils se font dépasser par Karasu et Tuxedo, qui sont dans les airs !...mais ils viennent de se cogner contre… Willy, en plein saut, qui était encore dans les parages ! Fâchés, les deux amis lancent des bombes un peu partout, tuant encore quelques gens du public au bord de la rivière (Ndlr : mais qui s'en soucie ?). Courage, fuyez !

Tôya hurle encore par « frousse des airs » ! Une vraie femmelette, c'est pas vrai, celui-là ! Grâce à Jin, il arrive au deuxième rang, juste derrière Rei et Koenma, non, il les dépasse, même ! Michiru et Shishi, qui avaient déjà mis leurs boules Quies à cause des cris perçants de Koenma, ne se préoccupent pas de Tôya, et ils sont à la troisième place. Et tout ceci sans que Sensui et Yûsuke ne les remarquent, trop occupés par leur affrontement ! Mais voilà que Karasu et Tuxedo Kamen rattrapent le retard perdu, arrivant ainsi à la quatrième place ! Ils tentent en vain de dépasser Michiru la championne de natation et Shishi qui, flairant la menace, ont accéléré d'un coup vif !

Aïe ! Voici Hagiri et Minako qui viennent d'écraser Shizuru et Setsuna… à scooter des mers ! En fait, selon un communiqué que je viens de recevoir, il ne s'agit ni plus, ni moins de la moto **légèrement** transformée par son propriétaire ! Minako hurle car il va très vite. Et elle s'accroche au moteur…en continuant de baver sur son prince Charmant ! Mais Setsuna et Shizuru, maintenant à la sixième place, semblent être ailleurs : en effet, elles apprennent aux crocodiles à fumer ! L'attitude de Shizuru aurait-elle à ce point déteint sur Setsuna ? Elles semblent totalement shootées ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elles sont pourtant devant Yûsuke et Sensui ! Elles sont vraiment trop fortes !

Et chez les derniers, Hiei et Shûichi grappillent quelques places ! En septième position, Hotaru et Suzuki apprennent aux requins à faire plus de feeling ! Hé, mais les voici relégués à la huitième place par les deux rapides, Shûichi et Hiei ! Et pourtant, eux aussi sont en période d'opération marketing ! En fait, ils testent juste un nouveau feeling de leur cru : sauter sur le dos des pauvres crocos avec de l'hyper vitesse (Ndlr : pour ceux qui connaissent _Beyblade_…)! Ca a pour avantage de les empêcher de se faire bouffer tout crus ! Mais les voilà qui se font dépasser par Kuwabara et Yukina ! Mais comment ? Kazu a eu un autre éclair de génie : planter son épée dans la roche du rebord, et l'allonger ! L'escalade lui a au moins appris des choses ! Ils vont donc super vite. Mais Hiei, qui de toute évidence ne supporte pas de s'être fait dépasser par son rival, accélère pour le rattraper ! Mais en vain car il reste à la huitième place de ce concours ! Suivent ensuite Ami et Rinku, et grâce à Mercure, ils ont trouvé une idée pas bête : Ami a crée une bulle protectrice d'eau, qui est très légère tout en amortissant les chocs. Et ils flottent tous deux dans la bulle, pépère ! Ami en profite même pour faire comprendre les maths à Rinku, mais il n'y comprend rien ! C'est pourtant pas sorcier…

Que vois-je ? Ai-je la berlue ? Un bateau à moteur, Chû, en réalité, nage à une vitesse supersonique, et Usagi, sur son dos, mange une glace ! Ils vont si vite qu'ils ont déjà rattrapé Hagiri et Minako, avec lesquels ils luttent pour la troisième place, derrière Jin et Tôya qui, ralentis par leurs rivaux, se sont de nouveau fait dépassés par Rei et Koenma ! Les autres derrière Hagiri ont un peu ralenti la cadence, et pour cause : il les a tous écrasé avec son scooter des mers et en a également profité pour tirer quelques balles en direction des deux Batmen, dans les airs comme toujours, pour les freiner un peu eux aussi !

Mais comme les places se sont un peu stabilisées, je vous fais le classement très provisoire de cette étape, histoire de ne pas trop se perdre dans tout ce bordel : Rei et Koenma ont donc repris la tête, suivis de Jin et Tôya, puis Chû et Usagi se battant pour la troisième place avec Hagiri et Minako. Karasu et Tuxedo Kamen, opportunistes comme toujours, ont profité du ralentissement provoqué par ce nouveau combat pour reprendre la quatrième place qui leur avait auparavant échappée à cause de Hagiri ; ils sont talonnés par Shishi et Michiru qui, dans tout ce capharnaüm, sont descendus et se maintiennent à la cinquième place. Kuwabara et Yukina ont pris une place, la sixième, et Ami et Rinku, tranquillement, ont gagné deux places, et sont en septième position. Hiei et Shûichi restent définitivement huitièmes, et Hotaru et Suzuki sont à la neuvième place. Derrière se trouvent Shizuru et Setsuna, puis Mitarai et Botan. Je tiens à préciser qu'ils sont légèrement dans la merde, car à la fin de l'épreuve précédente, la pagaie du guide du monde des morts était partie en fumée dans l'explosion, donc… A la douzième place, Yûsuke tenant une Keiko agonisante, affronte Sensui qui n'a pas une égratignure et qui est accompagné par Makoto, elle aussi mal en point. Depuis le temps qu'elles prennent des coups, elles ne sont toujours pas mortes ! Ben dites donc ! Et voilà, on a passé tout le monde en revue.

Mais il manque quelqu'un : Yôko ! Il est resté sur la berge avec Kasumi ! Avec tout ça, je ne les avais même pas remarqués ! On se demande ce qu'ils font là, alors que les autres ont déjà presque fini. Approchons donc la caméra, et les micros…Oh, j'ai compris ! En fait, Yôko a peur de l'eau ! Et voilà Kasumi qui le tire par la queue pour le bouger un peu ! Mais lui s'obstine… Et voilà, le tour est joué, ils sont dans l'eau ! Kasumi, excédée, l'a menacé en lui tenant ces propos : « Si vous ne venez pas dans l'eau avec moi, je ne ferai plus l'amour avec vous ». Ca a marché du tonnerre de Dieu ! Il s'est relevé, l'a prise par le bras en disant : « On y va. A nous la victoire ! ». Et ils sont partis comme une Ferrari, un Concorde, quoi ! Lui qui voulais pas… Mais j'ai plaisir à remarquer que Kasumi, ne hurle pas comme certaines poules mouillées ! Il y en a beaucoup dans cette compèt', demandez voir à Michiru et Shishi ! Géant ! Pendant que je parlais, mes spectateurs, Yôko a dépassé tout le monde et est déjà en tête, ayant raflé la première place à Rei et Koenma !

Grâce à mes jumelles je vois Saotome George qui revient encore, en tant qu'arbitre (Ndlr : il a déjà servi à quelque chose dans cette compétition ?). Sauf qu'il parait fâché… On le comprend, il est tombé tellement de fois pour rien… Ce n'est pas du professionnalisme, ça, non, mais ! Moi, je suis une professionnelle, une vraie de vraie, d'abord ! Whaouw ! Quel retournement de situation ! Georges, sans aucun doute pour se venger, a transformé l'eau de la rivière en une gigantesque tornade, et a provoqué un orage ! Tout le monde se fait électrocuter par les éclairs ! Mes spectateurs, ne restez pas dans le coin, courez vous mettre à l'abri, c'est vraiment dangereux, là ! George, manoeuvrant avec habileté, ce qui est nouveau, évite tous les éclairs ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de Yûsuke, qui vient de s'en manger un gros. Et je peux vous garantir qu'il n'était pas au chocolat, ni au café ! K.O par inattention… Sensui, hilare, jubile, car enfin débarrassé de son ennemi pot de colle, et grâce à Mako qui contrôle la foudre, prend la tête du concours devant Yôko, complètement pété avec Kasumi à cause de l'eau qui est comme vous le savez très conductrice. Shishi et Michiru sont ravis, pas d'éviter la foudre qu'ils se sont ramassés eux aussi, mais d'avoir gardé leurs boules Quies pour ne pas entendre les cris de souffrance qu'ont poussé la plupart des autres concurrents lorsqu'ils se sont fait électrocutés ! Mais cela ne leur a pas permis d'entendre Hiei, excédé, invoquer le « Triple Dragon noir », qui est un Dragon noir à trois têtes ! Et le pouvoir de Hiei se mélange à la tornade, créant le chaos le plus total ! On croirait à la fin du monde, l'Apocalypse selon Jean, un univers à la _Bastard !!_ tome 19 car même le public se fait aspirer maintenant ! Je vous avais dit de vous barrer ! Ca rigole plus !Il est inutile de parler de la situation de nos participants, dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas dans les alentours !

Mais j'hallucine ! Quelqu'un de très inattendu débarque là-bas, dans la troisième épreuve, sans doute attiré par le « Dragon noir » de ce cher Hiei ! Sa femme, Mukuro ! Rien ne l'arrête, ni la tornade, ni le tourbillon, ni la foudre et l'orage ! Quel courage ! Ahhh ! Le tourbillon à la sauce « Dragon noir » s'engouffre dans un trou, sans doute apparu ici et maintenant grâce aux organisateurs, emmenant tous les gens concernés et même les gens du public qui eux n'étaient pas concernés vers la quatrième épreuve ! La rivière est asséchée, pas une goutte d'eau, mais seulement un énorme trou dans le sol. Mukuro regarde à l'intérieur, et certaine que « son cher et tendre » se trouve là-bas, s'y rend …. Elle n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux, elle ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Un marathon d'enfer !

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de Ranma ½, tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yu Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 5: Des cauchemars…**

« Nous y voilà : nous avons tous suivi avec le plus grand intérêt les trois premières épreuves, dont l'une d'entre elles a été improvisée, rappelons-le. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui arrivez maintenant, sachez que pour l'instant, aucun de nos concurrents n'a pris la course en main ! Ils se battent beaucoup, font pleins de conneries, mais pour le reste… Ils sont encore au nombre de trente, sauf qu'il y a eu quelques changements dans la dernière épreuve : Kurama Yôko s'est pointé en sortant du corps de Minamino Shûichi, entraînant une Kasumi qui n'avait rien demandé dans l'histoire, tandis que Haruka et Chibi-Usa se sont faites bouffer par une orque qui passait par là… Le compte est bon !

Le nom de la quatrième épreuve est «La grotte de la peur» et croyez-en mon expérience de journaliste sportif, elle porte bien son nom! Dans cette grotte, chacun de nos concurrents devra affronter la peur de sa vie durant un cauchemar plus vrai que nature ! En plus, grâce à des appareils ultra méga giga sophistiqués (ndlr : tout est prévu !), nous pourrons suivre tout cela dans l'esprit des candidats ! Petite précision : ce sont les organisateurs qui déclenchent les rêves depuis un terminal dans leur salle grâce à un système conçu par les plus grands ingénieurs. De plus, les participants sont séparés les uns des autres. Bon, voilà pour le speech explicatif du début ! Que va-t-il se passer ?

Pour l'instant, dans cette grotte sombre, nous suivons Mukuro qui cherche son « petit mari »… Et cela sans se soucier des cadavres des gens du public qu'elle shoote sur son passage ! Les organisateurs feront des cérémonies funéraires après le marathon, sans doute. Oh ! Mais elle… elle tombe ! Car elle a malencontreusement trébuché sur une pierre dont tout le monde se fout. Enervée, elle tente un coup de pied contre cette pierre, l'explose, mais se blesse par la même occasion le plus bêtement du monde par des éclats…

Yûsuke vient de se réveiller et semble étonné d'être encore en vie (ndlr : c'est clair qu'après les éclairs, le tourbillon mélangé au « Triple Dragon Noir » et la chute dans la grotte, on se demande comment les concurrents ont pu survivre !). Il se lève et apparemment, cherche Keiko, histoire après de retourner bastonner contre Sensui ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais il est mal barré ! Car une lumière blanche vient de l'aveugler et il tombe dans les pommes. Encore ! Rentrons dans son rêve cauchemardesque : il est dans un monde de paix et d'amour, où des anges chantent dans le ciel et les fleurs garnissent le sol…

Eh, mais ? Voilà que Yûsuke cherche à se suicider ! En effet, nous pouvons comprendre qu'un tel monde l'effraie au plus haut point ! Il a tiré des rayons astraux n'importe où et n'a pas compris qu'il ne peut pas tuer dans ce monde, et par conséquent que les enfants qui jouent au ballon et qu'il a visé ne meurent pas !... Et c'est arrivé… Ce qui devait arriver, bien sûr : Yûsuke, excédé, a fini par se tirer un gros rayon astral dans la gueule et est tombé dans les pommes… Je vois un prêtre qui s'approche de lui et qui vient de lui jeter un peu d'eau fraîche dans la figure pour le réveiller, ce qui marche ! Y'a pas que les rayons et les éclairs qui remettent d'aplomb, contrairement à la pensée générale ! Yûsuke s'est mis à parler avec le prêtre, et… Mais ça c'est pas dans les règles ! Il lui ordonne de faire disparaître ce monde sur-le-champ sous peine de crever comme un chien ! Là, le prêtre lui demande si ce monde n'est pas un paradis ! Yûsuke semble réfléchir, et…

Et reconnaît au finish qu'un monde sans baston serait bien ! Mais il explique au prêtre que la baston est néanmoins le fondement de la vie ! Voici son argument principal : lorsqu'on est Urameshi Yûsuke, quatorze ans et que l'on tombe sur, je cite : « des phénomènes irrécupérables, des connard de la première heure, des abrutis, champion de connerie toutes catégories confondues, des frimeurs débiles qui savent même pas mettre leur slip à l'endroit et qui de toute façon en ont pas besoin parce qu'ils ont rien entre les jambes », on est obligé, on a le devoir de « leur casser la gueule et de les reconfigurer physiquement en les défigurant à l'extrême ». Le prêtre réfléchit… et finit par le rejoindre ! Surprenant ! Le rêve… Oups ! Pardon, le cauchemar prend alors fin et Yûsuke revient à lui en se disant qu'il a fait un rêve bien étrange… Mais que, dans la pratique, la baston, c'est ce qui y'a de mieux sur cette Terre toute pourrie ! Lui, c'est un irréductible !

Attardons-nous maintenant sur le cas de Kuwabara, qui est en train pour le moment de pleurer Yukina. Pas qu'elle est morte, je n'ai reçu aucune information de ce genre, mais c'est juste qu'elle lui manque déjà !... Et voilà la lumière, chargée, chers spectateurs, d'exécuter un bien sale boulot en l'aveuglant, comme vous vous en doutiez sans doute ! Voyons ce que les organisateurs ont prévu dans son rêve… Il marche dans un endroit inconnu, pour le moment… Ah, tiens, il se retrouve face à une église ! Et on dirait même que… Légèrement étonné, il s'approche quand même car on dirait bien qu'un mariage a lieu ! Qui sont les heureux mar… Oh ! Merde, alors ! Ca, c'est la surprise qui a figé Kuwabara sur place et dans le temps (ndlr : ah si, si, c'est possible, dans _Yû Yû Hakusho_ ! J'vous jure !) : Yukina se marie avec…une femme ! Hein ? Ah !... Ok, mmmh… Un des organisateurs m'explique le scénar, débile je trouve : en fait, Hiei aurait fini par tuer sa femme, dans ce rêve je précise car ceci est fondamentalement impossible en vrai, et violer sa sœur Yukina dans le même temps, ce qui est encore plus impossible en réalité (ndlr : même dans _Amour gloire & beauté_, ils ont pas fait mieux ! Enfin, je crois…) ; la conséquence de tout ceci serait donc que Yukina devienne lesbienne. Je vous l'avais dit, moi, que c'était débile… Kuwabara est lui en train de se rouler par terre de désespoir en ce disant que cela n'est pas possible, qu'il est dans un cauchemar… Ce qui est vrai. Bravo, lui qui est pas futé, d'habitude ! Et ça continue…

Bon, ça fait une heure, je commence à fatiguer, quand même… Ah, ben, voilà, votre patience est récompensée, chers spectateurs ! Il s'est relevé, raisonné, en se disant que de toutes les manières, tout ceci ne peut pas arriver puisque Yukina est amoureuse de lui ! Le monde imaginaire vient de se briser et Kuwabara se réveille, tout heureux de voir la gentille Yukina à ses côtés en train de s'inquiéter pour lui ! Il a déchiré un bout de sa veste, a attaché son pied avec celui de Yukina conformément au règlement et ils sont partis tout contents… On les comprend car ils sont pour l'instant en tête, sauf que Yukina n'a pas encore eu son cauchemar…

Le rêve de Shûichi vient de commencer, celui de Minamino Shûichi, n'oubliez pas qu'il a laissé un fou dangereux en liberté du nom de Kurama Yôko… Regardons-le donc, ce rêve, car il est pour l'instant surprenant : Shûichi est en train de se faire poursuivre par des femmes-plantes, qui lui reprochent de ne pas s'intéresser aux **vraies **femmes ! Si encore il était homo, elles comprendraient, mais elles savent que ce n'est pas le cas, donc… Shûichi hurle de peur car le monde de son rêve est infini et il ne trouve aucune solution. Aïe ! Il vient de se casser la gueule en trébuchant comme un parfait abruti. Et comme par magie, voilà que ses idées semblent s'arranger une à une, il se dit qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé la perle rare, mais qu'un jour il finira par se marier avec une gentille fille. Donc, ce n'est plus la peine de paniquer, il a la réplique… Ah… Ahhh ! Attendez, là, vite, un mouchoir… pour essuyer le sang qui gicle de mon nez, désolée… C'est que… Shûichi s'est foutu à poil devant les femmes-plantes qui ont toutes fini par lui exploser dans la gueule ! Ca, on s'y attendait pas, dis donc ! Putain, je suis anémiée, moi… P'us de sang ! Mais je continue quand même de commenter cette dure épreuve qui va en laisser plus d'un sur le carreau je le sens ! En attendant, Shûichi se réveille visiblement un peu sonné par ce qu'il vient de vivre dans son rêve, et sans doute encore plus par ce qu'il vient d'y faire ! Ahhh !... Ah…Il a défait son pantalon et y a jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son caleçon : heureusement que Yôko lui a laissé « ça », ça lui a sauvé la vie ! Vraiment, qui l'eût cru ? Il vient de partir, décidé à retrouver Hiei, son compagnon de route…

Mais, mes fidèles spectateurs, les organisateurs viennent de m'annoncer qu'ils corseront les cauchemars car ils trouvent que leurs trois premières « victimes » s'en sont sortis trop facilement !... Ah, 'fallait pas leur dire ? Bah, désolée, maintenant, les spectateurs, ils savent que vous êtes des sal… non, rien, de toutes les manières, ils finiront par s'en rendre compte tous seuls, comme des grands…

Voyons voir ce que fait Hiei, puisqu'on vient d'en parler… Bah, pour l'instant, il marche tranquillement en brisant les rochers avec sa technique des « Seize coups de sabre », pour le fun et le feeling. Je crois qu'il faut lui rappeler que personne n'est là pour l'admirer, vous croyez pas ?... Encore la lumière aveuglante, il s'écroule inerte. Et commence à rêver. Il marche tranquillement lorsqu'il tombe sur… Ouah, le choc ! Mukuro, à poil dans un lit ! Et dans une pose plus que suggestive. Si suggestive, d'ailleurs, que Hiei est en train de pisser du sang par le nez en chancelant. On est au moins rassuré sur une chose : il n'est pas frigide, loin de là ! Il tente de s'enfuir, apparemment effrayé, mais elle le rattrape et le déshabille pendant qu'il hurle et le jette sur le lit comme un paquet de linge sale dans la machine à laver ! Lui doit se sentir plus qu'humilié : elle l'a désapé trop facilement, comme si elle prenait ses désirs pour la réalité. Il lui lance un défi ! Ca c'est un homme ! Un combat : s'il perd, il fera ce qu'il voudra. Ce qu'elle accepte, d'autant plus qu'il lui dit qu'il ne fera pas de « Dragon Noir » pour ne pas que celui-ci soit déchiré ! Elle réplique que sans ça, il n'a aucune chance. Il lui répond que de toute façon, même avec, il n'a aucune chance…

Le combat a commencé donc, et depuis un bon moment déjà, assez mal pour Hiei qui mange le sol et même un bout de pain (ndlr :?) qui traînait par là. Mukuro veut absolument qu'il la déflore, donc elle s'en donne à cœur joie, certaine de sa victoire. Comme le dit un vieux proverbe : « ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut », ce qui se vérifie ! Hiei est si mal en point au bout d'une demi-heure, car ça fait bien une demi-heure qu'ils se battent, je vais pas tout raconter alors que ce qui nous intéresse tous, c'est le dénouement de cet affrontement… Bref, il est si mal en point qu'il a décidé de manquer à sa promesse : tellement y veut pas baiser sa femme, il tente un « Triple Dragon Noir » ! Il faut savoir que Mukuro n'y résiste pas ! Il concentre son pouvoir… Ah ! Il a fait sortir un tout petit truc de rien du tout ! J'imagine que ses batteries doivent être à plats, après ce qu'il a fait dans la tornade de George! Hé, oui, même cela compte, ces rêves sont très réalistes ! Et tiennent compte de la réalité ! Pendant qu'on en parle, je tiens à préciser que même Saotome George, l'arbitre, n'a pas accès à cette grotte secrète ! Seuls les organisateurs y font autorité !

Mais voilà que pendant que je parle, Mukuro a déjà liquidé ce pauvre Hiei qui est maintenant menacé de mort par son épouse. Mais il lui a dit qu'il préfère mourir plutôt que de faire l'amour à sa femme ! Elle lui rappelle qu'il a été battu et qu'il doit donc tenir sa promesse ! Elle l'a jeté sur le lit…et l'a attaché de partout pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuie ! En arriver à de telles extrémités !... Elle lui bande même les yeux, mes amis ! Vous avez vu ça ? Mais moi, je peux voir qu'il s'est brutalement calmé… Branchons quelque chose de fort utile : des appareils cérébraux, pour voir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Hiei, dans son rêve ! Apparemment H.S, il rêve dans son cauchemar ! Vous suivez toujours ? Oui ? Ben, vous êtes courageux, alors ! Et bé, tiens… Il voit dans son esprit sa sœur qui l'encourage enfin à le faire avec sa femme ! Ouah ! On la connaissait pas comme ça, la Yukina ! Mais il lui a répondu que c'est indécent… mais surtout qu'il veut pas !

Pendant ce temps, Mukuro le regarde étrangement. Elle doit se demande pourquoi il est aussi calme… Ce sourire sur son visage n'annonce rien de bon pour Hiei ! Et… et voilà : elle est montée sur lui et… Bon, je peux pas commenter ce qu'elle fait, mais… elle lui fait l'amour… Les rôles sont inversés, mais bon… Ce qui est particulièrement bizarre, c'est ce qui s'affiche sur l'appareil cérébral : Hiei s'est endormi ! Sans doute à cause de… cette sensation qu'on ressent quand on le fait !...

Et voilà comment le cauchemar (ndlr : ou le rêve, finalement !) s'achève, laissant Hiei endormi. Mais… Je crois qu'y a un bug, là : pourquoi est-il toujours à poil dans la réalité ? Tiens, voici Shûichi qui arrive… Il réveille Hiei, qui est totalement sonné… Celui-ci aperçoit ses habits non loin de là et s'apprête à les chercher… Ouh ! Là, il est dans la merde ! Quelle surprise, mes chers spectateurs ! Mukuro vient de le retrouver, comme de par hasard ! Et bien évidemment, elle a pas l'air content de le retrouver à poil ! On la comprend quand même un peu… et même beaucoup ! Hiei, tout aussi surpris, vient de lui demander si elle était « l'originale » ! Bon, alors, elle a pas dû piger ce qu'il raconte, vu sa tête mais Shûichi, oui ! Tandis que Hiei explique qu'il a couché avec une femme, mais parce qu'il pensait que c'était elle ! Shûichi a voulu voler à son secours pour expliquer à Mukuro que Hiei a dû faire un cauchemar, mais trop tard : elle lui colle des baffes… alors que Shûichi se tire en douce, bien décidé à les laisser dans leur scène de ménage, malgré les supplications de Hiei… Mais lui fait la sourde oreille, apparemment : il en a marre des querelles, sans doute et préfère donc continuer seul.

Hé bien, ça, c'était un rêve redoutable et une jolie épreuve pour Hiei, dites donc ! Les organisateurs ne l'ont pas loupé, celui-là ! Que leur a-t-il fait ? On peut se poser la question ! Quoique… Ils ne sont pas responsables de ses déboires conjugaux… Ils sont juste au courant et ont décidé d'exploiter cette faille ! Je vous avais dit que ces rêves étaient très réalistes !

Mais parlons brièvement du rêve de Chû qui vient de se terminer à l'instant, puisqu'il se déroulait en même temps que celui de notre cher Hiei. Et puis, les querelles amoureuses, c'est pas tellement le top de les commenter, non plus…

Dans un monde imaginaire, Chû voyait des bouteilles de saké au fur et à mesure de son avancée pour laisser place à… des bouteilles d'eau ! Un monde sans alcool lui semblait insupportable. Mais il a pété un gros câble lorsque les gens de cet endroit lui ont demandé de boire de l'eau ! Bien évidemment, vous devez commencer à connaître le personnage, il les a tous défoncés mais dans sa volonté de finir au plus vite « pour se casser de là fissa», ce sont ses mots, il a trébuché et est tombé dans un ruisseau. Ce qui l'a forcé à boire de l'eau ! Au début, il s'est roulé par terre, croyant mourir intoxiqué ; mais il a fini par reconnaître que l'eau, c'est pas le Nirvana, mais c'est pas dégueulasse non plus. Il a donc pris une importante décision : boire de l'alcool dilué dans de l'eau ! Voilà comment il a recouvré ses esprits et maintenant, il s'est mis en tête de retrouver Usagi, sa partenaire ! Car sans elle, impossible de continuer… »


	6. Chapter 6

« Nous étions jusqu'alors dans la partie est de la grotte mais vu qu'il ne s'y passe plus rien

**Titre **: Un marathon d'enfer !

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de Ranma ½, tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yu Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 6 : … cauchemardesques…**

« Nous étions jusqu'alors dans la partie ouest de la grotte mais vu qu'il ne s'y passe plus rien d'intéressant, nous faisons maintenant une rotation d'angle п/4 dans le repère cartésien centré en… Bref, passons les détails techniques, on se décale un peu vers le centre, voilà ! Afin d'y voir Usagi, qui en revanche, ne semble pas tellement penser à Chû, mais plutôt à son Mamoru. Et acharnée à le trouver, elle sort de temps en temps son frisbee lunaire pour exploser les rochers qui commencent visiblement « un peu » à l'emmerder depuis tout à l'heure.

Et voilà, la magie opère : bon, inutile de vous décrire la lumière et tout le tralala, depuis le temps, vous devez commencer à connaître un peu. Passons plutôt à son rêve : elle vient de s'y réveiller, dans de jolis draps en dentelle, avec un sourire béat… et un mec dans son lit ! Ah, je reçois par fax le scénario de son rêve que les organisateurs ont prévu… Hum, ha… Une devinette : que ceux qui pensent que le mec en question est Mamoru lèvent le doigt ! Tous ? Sauf un ? Bah, y'en a qu'un qui a gagné, alors ! Usagi aussi semble croire que c'est Mamoru qui est à ses côtés, vu son sourire niais, elle a l'air en pleine extase… Mais voilà…Le gars se retourne… Ouh, j'ai été obligé de me boucher les oreilles afin de me protéger des cris d'épouvante de Sailor Moon. Des cris d'épouvante, me direz-vous ? Ils sont justifiés, je vous le dis… Car elle vient de voir l'heureux élu de son cœur qui est… Je vous le dis en mille ? Amano !!

Alors là, ils s'engueulent tous les deux car apparemment, Amano aurait pris Usagi pour Minako, non, c'est pas de la blague ! Pour que vous compreniez un peu, parce que ça commence vachement à se compliquer, là, voici le scénar : Usagi et Minako aurait échangé leur place et leur look, leur connerie aussi, mais en fait, on voit pas tellement ce changement. Par contre, la suite de ce scénar, c'est autre chose, je vous le dévoilerai en temps voulu… Mais voilà qu'Usagi, qui était partie chercher son Mamoru chéri, change subitement de décor : les organisateurs qui ont créé ce rêve et tous les autres d'ailleurs l'ont mise face à une horde de zombie tout moches qui se réveillent… J'ai encore bouché mes oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris de frayeur d'Usagi mais je regrette vraiment les boules Quies de Michiru et Shishi… Mais… Y'aurait pas un souci ? Bah, peu importe…

Donc, toujours effrayée, elle court comme une dératée lorsque dans un lit qui vient d'apparaître comme par magie, non, pardon, **par** magie, elle découvre Minako avec Mamoru ! Et visiblement, ils « l' »on fait ! Pour un cauchemar, c'est réussi, dis donc ! Ahh ! Voilà qu'Usagi tire d'une main les cheveux de celle qui était jusqu'alors sa meilleure amie tout en giflant Mamoru de l'autre ! Quelle dextérité, vraiment ! Et quelle coordination ! Minako qui commence à s'énerver, et on la comprendra aisément, n'est-ce pas, se transforme en Sailor… Oups ! Ca alors ! Depuis quand Minako est Queen Beryl ? Car c'est elle qui vient d'apparaître sous nos yeux ébahis, en lieu et place de Minako !

Un combat fratricide vient donc de commencer, Sailor Moon contre Beryl avec Mamoru en simple spectateur et surtout avec une Beryl qui nous explique que le rêve dans lequel ils se trouvent n'a pas été programmé par les organisateurs ! En fait, j'apprends que c'est Béryl qui a endormi Usagi afin de s'introduire dans son rêve en douce et lui faire vivre son pire cauchemar ! Ce qui a marché, elle est forte ! Je me disais aussi que la suite du rêve, c'est-à-dire Zombies-qui-n'ont-rien-à-foutre-ici et cie ne correspondait pas tellement à ce qu'avait prévu les organisateurs… Mais à l'instant où je parle, le combat soi-disant fratricide vient de s'achever avec une victoire éclatante d'Usagi qui a enfoncé Beryl à dix _miles_ sous terre !

C'est ainsi qu'elle se réveille, bien secouée par son rêve… euh, non, son cauchemar… et encore plus par Beryl, qui se trouve en face d'elle ! Et cette fois-ci, c'est pour de vrai ! Mais Usagi a maintenant appris une chose, la première, je crois, en quatorze ans de vie sur Terre: comme tout ceci est un rêve, cela veut dire que son « futur », en vrai, ne la trahira jamais. Confiante, elle s'est mise à fixer Beryl droit dans les yeux et… Oh ! Béryl est morte ! Par ce seul regard ! Comment a-t-elle fait ? Comme Usagi ne semble pas plus informée, nous nous contenterons de dire qu'elle vient d'obtenir de nouveaux pouvoirs. Oh, j'avais pas vu ! En fait, dans le dos d'Usagi, Poséidon était là et veillait au grain, sans aucun jeu de mots ! Et c'est lui qui a tué la reine avec sa fameuse technique des « yeux revolver » et « du regard qui tue » (ndlr : à la Balavoine, quoi, pour les mélomanes…), qui est imparable, surtout pour une fille, quoique… Je ne me demande même pas ce qu'il fait ici, vu qu'il a déjà disparu… Il cherchait peut-être un sponsor pour son prochain combat contre Athéna, qui sait…

Mais pendant mes stupides réflexions, je dois quand même vous informer que Chû a retrouvé Usagi et qu'ils sont maintenant revenus dans la course. En théorie, ils sont même en tête, il ne leur manque plus qu'à trouver la sortie… Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont pas doués…

Non loin de là, Hagiri roule tranquillement à moto dans la grotte en se foutant pas mal de l'éboulement qui le suit à cause du bruit. Bien entendu, on notera l'absence de Minako, vu qu'Hagiri ne semble pas l'avoir fait… Et bam ! En tant qu'abruti renommé, il vient de se casser bêtement la gueule : il avait aperçu face à lui une puissante lumière qu'il a sans doute confondu avec la sortie, ce qui l'avait poussé à accélérer. Mais cette lumière agissait en fait comme une espèce de mur mis exprès pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Pari tenu ! Vous avez sans doute deviné qu'il s'agit encore une fois de la lumière des organisateurs, qui fait tomber dans les vapes ceux qui s'en approchent de trop près ! Pénétrons donc dans ce rêve et voyons ce qu'il va en ressortir, s'il en ressort quelque chose, ce qui m'étonnerait fort.

Hagiri se balade… Il n'est pas à moto, on voit bien que c'est un rêve ! Hagiri se balade donc dans une rue commerçante de Tokyo lorsque oh ! Bonheur magnifique pour lui, il aperçoit un magasin de motos ! Surexcité comme un gamin de trois ans, il reste ébahi en entrant : un tas de belles motos, de grosses cylindrées, les Rolls des motos l'attendent lui, oui, rien que lui ! Après s'être pincé pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, je vous répète soit dit en passant une fois de plus que ces rêves collent parfaitement à la réalité, enjoué, il saute sur une moto, flatte le flanc d'une autre, les caresse, les bichonne, leur chuchote des mots doux… Rien que ça ! Il vient d'ailleurs de prendre une très importante décision : celle de s'installer ici pour le restant de ses jours et de toutes leur jurer fidélité, amour et respect ! Ah, de pire en pire, il est irrécupérable ce mec… Il en a même fait le serment au vendeur, plus que surpris ! On le comprend. Je crois maintenant comprendre pourquoi il traite Minako comme la dernière des moins que rien : il confond femmes et motos, le bougre… Des poules et des vaches, quoi, il lui faut passer chez Optique 2000.

Oh, là, par contre, je sens qu'on va rigoler et lui, je le sens un peu plus mal : sa moto, son fidèle destrier, débarque en pulvérisant la vitrine. Elle, c'est la _K2000_ des motos et Hagiri lui a visiblement donné de mauvaises habitudes… Mettons tout ça sur écoute… Ah, la nouvelle technologie, on peut faire écouter des conversations dans les rêves à des gens éveillés…

- « Hagiri Kaname !

-Quoi ? C'est qui qui me cause ?

-C'est moi, 'spèce d'abruti débile !

-Quoi ? Depuis quand tu parles ? C'est louche ça, on s'connait bien et je n'l'avais pas r'marqué !

-On s'connait bien, on s'connait bien… Et tu te la coules douce avec d'autres que moi ! Tu m'as trompée ! Et c'est pour ça que je vais te buter ! »

Et voilà notre belle moto écarlate qui sort les canons laser et les balles de 12 millimètres de calibre !

-« Euh, au fait, pendant que j'y pense : c'est qui, Kaname ? »

Et voilà notre pauvre Hagiri qui est tellement habitué à son nom de famille qu'il a réussi l'exploit d'oublier son propre prénom, poursuivi par une horde de motos déchaînées réveillées par celle d'Hagiri, toutes méga furax. Elles ont sorti dans la rue les canons, le lasers, les épées à la _Star Wars_, les fusils mobiles et à pompes, les mitrailleuses, bref… Toute la grosse artillerie que les motos peuvent posséder… ou pas ! Inutile donc de dire que des passants meurent dans le sillage, mais c'est pas grave, c'est qu'un rêve qui s'est bien vite transformé en cauchemar ! Hagiri, lui, continue à courir en hurlant à mort, et oh ! Il se retrouve coincé, pris au piège entre un mur et des motos folles furieuses. Tremblant comme une feuille, il demande aux autres motos pourquoi elles sont remontées contre lui… Et leur réponse a été assez inattendue :

-« Tu nous as bichonnées tout à l'heure-là, mais tu nous a pas payé l'essence ! »

Hagiri, étant tombé de surprise, se relève péniblement en leur expliquant qu'en ce moment, il est fauché. Sa copine menace même de le quitter car selon lui, il ne peut lui offrir une nouvelle bague ! Mais les motos, qui s'en foutent prodigieusement, menacent de tirer sur lui au laser, histoire qu'il n'en reste même pas des cendres… Notre _sniper_, devant ce péril, leur dit qu'il pourra leur payer… un litre ! Voyant les motos charger sur lui, il rectifie, suppliant à genoux pour sa vie en leur disant qu'il remplira leur réservoir à ras bord ! Ainsi fut dit, ainsi… revint Hagiri dans le monde réel, c'est-à-dire dans la grotte de ce foutu marathon. Car n'oubliez pas que c'est là que tout a commencé ! Aïe ! Ca a dû faire mal, ça ! La première vision qu'eut le Tireur en recouvrant ses esprits ne fut pas des plus agréables : la bouche de Minako, plissée et vue à la loupe… Effrayé, il lui a balancé un bon coup de poing et là, il est avec sa moto histoire de voir s'il ne lui est rien arrivé pendant qu'il dormait !

Les organisateurs, eux, viennent de balancer le cauchemar de Minako, profitant de son évanouissement. Une technique comme une autre… Mais peut-être, plus simplement, en ont-il marre de la lumière, ou alors ils sont en rade, on sait jamais… Bref, voyons ce cauchemar de plus près… Le décor scolaire, pour l'instant, Minako exulte. En effet, elle est projetée dans son collège en plein cours. Mais ce n'est pas ça, le cauchemar. Minako est dans une salle remplie de mecs ! Plus que satisfaite de cette situation, elle décide de draguer tous ces garçons en précisant même, je cite : « Hagiri passera en dernier, c'est pas grave ! » Mais… Hé ! Hé ! Ca, c'est bien fait pour elle ! Tous ces gars se sont retournés pour la regarder et la pauvre… Hé ! Hé ! Minako a vu qu'ils étaient tous des copies conformes d'Amano ! Ce qui l'a littéralement pétrifiée… Selon les organisateurs, j'apprends que, dans leur plan, toutes ces copies sont les frères d'Amano… Non, ne me demandez pas comment c'est possible…

Au réfectoire, midi, voici le nouveau décor. Minako mange seule en remâchant ses tristes pensées, à savoir que son rêve s'est transformé en cauchemar, ce qui était le but recherché. Mais voilà qu'on entend un fort bruit de moto… Hagiri, notre Tireur préféré, vient de débarquer dans le collège à la _GSO_ (ndlr : parodie de _GTO_ dans _Sentai School_, pour les connaisseurs) en défonçant le mur ! Il peut pas passer par la porte, comme tout le monde, merde ? C'est trop compliqué ? En plus, on vient d'en finir avec son rêve, y'a pas tellement longtemps ! Et le revoici encore mais dans le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est ça, le pouvoir des organisateurs, ils peuvent faire strictement n'importe quoi dans les rêves des gens !

Minako, sans doute, espérait que le cauchemar redeviendrait un rêve avec l'arrivée d'Hagiri. Parce là, elle semble cassée en apprenant que le motard est venu lui donner un cours… d'apparence ! Ca existe, cette matière ? Transformé en professeur, avec lunettes, costard, baguette et tableau, il commence son cours, enfin… Minako a voulu l'embrasser d'abord, mais il l'a shooté… Mais le voilà qui a déjà commencé son cours, j'écoute… Bon, en bref, il lui raconte que l'apparence n'est pas tout, que le cœur compte aussi, qu'elle ne devrait pas juger uniquement sur l'apparence. Bon, voilà, Minako s'est encore faite shooter par Hagiri en voulant un baiser. Il lui a finalement dit d'aller parler avec un des Amano, ce qu'elle décide de faire durant la récré de l'après-midi… Et nous y voici ! Le nouveau décor est la pause de l'après-midi dans la classe, où elle s'exécute… Et au finish, elle a découvert, qu'en fait, l'Amano avec qui elle a parlé n'est pas si terrible que ça et qu'ils ont pas mal de points communs…

Fin du rêve, quoiqu'elle est un peu douloureuse : elle est en train de se faire gifler par Hagiri, qui apparemment, dans la réalité, se souvient enfin de son existence ! Il semblait d'ailleurs plutôt inquiet : pas pour elle, bien sûr, mais plus pour la victoire du marathon ! Et la voilà qui ferme les yeux, sans doute en attente d'un baiser. Mais lui enfourche sa moto, sans doute en quête de la victoire. Elle monte donc derrière lui et ils partent en direction… du soleil couchant… Non, je n'ai pas la berlue, je vous jure et oui, je sais, un soleil couchant dans une grotte, c'est forcé, quand même. Peut-être un reste d'illusion dû à un effet de lumière mis par les organisateurs pour… le fun, je crois.

Zappons maintenant pour voir Karasu enfin sortir des décombres, tout content. En fait, comme il est l'un des plus cons de cette histoire, les organisateurs m'ont dit qu'ils ont décidé d'être gentils pour une fois et de lui faire plaisir. Ils lui ont offert un rêve en lieu et place d'un cauchemar. Le voici qui repart, euphorique, en volant tranquillement…comme il est arrivé. Laissez-moi vous raconter ce qui s'est passé auparavant.

Karasu volait tranquillement, comme il le fait en ce moment, fier de sa plénitude. Et « pour fêter ça », je cite, il avait décidé de jeter une grosse bombe, pour le fun, malgré les supplications des chauves-souris, autochtones des grottes. Une énorme explosion s'en était donc ensuivie, avec une lumière tout aussi grosse, et combinée avec l'éboulement, a fait tomber dans les pommes notre pauvre Karasu. Il s'était mis à rêver qu'il était un policier des Ténèbres, chargé de débarrasser le Monde des Ténèbres des sales individus, et Dieu seul sait qu'il y en a ! En volant au-dessus du Monde des Ténèbres, il pensait à sa nouvelle mission, dangereuse, mais passionnante : arrêter Kurama Yôko, le Voleur Légendaire ! En passant, il avait même repéré Hiei et Mukuro qui faisaient leur petit combat matinal. Mais bon, comme ils ne dérangeaient personne…Lorsqu'au loin, il avait aperçu une grosse explosion avec un tas de plantes carnivores de trois mètres cinq, voire plus ! Yôko était là !

Un bon combat avait donc commencé entre ces deux rivaux. Yôko voulait commencer doucement, mais comme Karasu avait fait exploser son fouet, notre _kitsune_ avait sorti très rapidement ses plantes carnivores. Plantes exterminées par les « bombes chauves-souris » de Karasu ! Commençant à en avoir marre, Yôko avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure en lançant… une rose à terre ! Karasu, encore plus crétin, avait fait apparaître une bombe géante qui n'exploserait que si on touchait la rose. Mais vraiment, on aurait dit qu'ils luttaient pour gagner la palme du plus abruti : Yôko, pour faire exploser Karasu, avait donc ramassé sa rose pour toucher notre Batman. Grosse explosion, donc, d'où Karasu était sorti vivant. Voilà le rêve qui l'a rendu si content ! On peut le comprendre, tuer Kurama, réaliser son rêve… en rêve, quoi, y'a que ça qui le rend heureux ! Il est vrai que nous sommes plutôt habitués à voir Karasu s'enfuir de frousse face aux énormes plantes carnivores de son rival !

Oh, le voilà qui commence à perdre patience : il ne retrouve toujours pas Mamoru or, sans lui, impossible de faire du feeling et des explosions démentes ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre **: _Un marathon d'enfer !_

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de _Ranma ½,_ tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yu Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 7 : … ou des rêves…**

« Regardons maintenant du côté est de la grotte… Mouais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir…à part un Yôko évanoui en laissant un ventilateur en train de tourner. Euh, question idiote : où est la prise électrique ? Lui aussi est tombé dans les pommes à cause d'une lumière aveuglante. La nouveauté, dans ce fait plus tellement extraordinaire est qu'en tombant, il avait demandé un… ventilateur ! Faveur que lui ont accordé les organisateurs, las de l'entendre brailler dans leur tête. Mais voyons plutôt ce à quoi rêve Yôko et la raison de ce sourire béat !

Voilà pourquoi ! Tranquillement installé dans son harem peuplé de filles qui font ses quatre volontés, Kasumi, probablement sa favorite, sur ses genoux, il est au paradis ! Tiens ! Voilà une jeune fille dégoulinante d'eau de pluie qui vient de rentrer ! Elle ne sait sans doute pas que le harem de Yôko est très « dangereux », même en rêve ! Yôko, visiblement, ne semble pas la connaître, puisqu'il lui a demandé qui elle est. A la surprise générale, elle déclare être une princesse perdue dans la forêt ! « Mais, ajoute-t-elle, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tous les monstres que j'ai rencontré sur la route avait une bosse au creux de leur pantalon ». Yôko, lui, est apparemment surpris, tout comme moi, d'ailleurs, et vous aussi, sans doute, qu'avec autant de candeur, elle soit arrivée ici intacte, avec tous « les pièges de la forêt » ! La princesse, en conséquence, a demandé asile au _kitsune_ qui la lui a accordé sans difficulté ! De plus, dans sa « grande bonté » selon ses dires, il s'est même décidé à lui expliquer cette histoire de « bosse » et la lui montrer ! Et le voilà qui essaye de « la » faire sortir…

Hé ! Hé ! Vous vous demandez ce qui se passe, hein ? On attend encore, à vrai dire, car il essaye… depuis un petit moment, déjà ! Sa « bosse » ne se réveille pas ! Légèrement inquiet, bah oui, ce n'est pas très bon pour son image, vous comprenez, même en rêve… ou en cauchemar, comme vous voulez… Il a demandé aux filles un « petit remontant », mais qui reste inefficace, malgré tout leur talent ! Là, c'est un cauchemar, y'a pas de « comme vous voulez » qui tienne !

Le voilà qui s'est enfui, paniqué comme il était par ce qui lui arrivait, et… Il a atterri chez ses copains, Yûsuke, Hiei, Kuwabara et même son double, Shûichi ! Son effroi, j'avais oublié de préciser, était dû au fait que son harem entier l'avait plaqué parce qu'il ne bandait plus ! Eh oui, dans le Monde des Ténèbres, c'est pas l'argent qui fait la loi ! Ahh ! Le voilà qui s'est enfin mis à bander… mais devant ses potes ! Choqués, ils tentent tous de le tuer… Ah, c'est beau l'amitié, y'a pas à dire, j'en pleurerais presque… Sauf qu'ils se font maintenant tous poursuivre par des grosses plantes carnivores, qui rappellent étrangement celles qu'avait affrontées Karasu dans le rêve d'avant…

Après avoir fini leurs bêtises, tous les garçons se sont réunis pour réfléchir au problème de Yôko. Shûichi, avec un petit excès de feeling, il faut le noter, décide de stimuler Yôko avec pour commencer… un strip-tease ! Mais si c'est super efficace pour eux, Yôko reste de marbre. Idem maintenant, d'ailleurs, pour les films pornos, alors que Kuwabara vient de demander à Yukina, qui arrive à l'instant, d'imiter les nanas de la télé ! Hiei avait déjà sorti son sabre, eh oui, il est toujours aussi prompt sur ce genre de détails, mais il vient de le ranger avec l'apparition de Mukuro, qui s'intéresse, elle, aux effets de ce genre de films sur son mari ! Mais même les films pornos ne font pas bander notre _kitsune _adoré, dont le cerveau commence sérieusement à s'échauffer : comment pourra-t-il satisfaire toutes ces jeunes filles qui « n'attendent que ça » ?

Ah, ben tiens, voilà Kasumi qui, en débarquant dans une tornade de pétales de cerisier, vient de se manger le sol en glissant sur un magazine X, et qui n'est pas de CLAMP ! Dans les rêves, les organisateurs ont vraiment le pouvoir de faire apparaître qui ils veulent, à n'importe quel moment, c'est fou ! Yôko ne pensait pas la voir ici, et est encore plus surpris, maintenant, d'apprendre qu'elle a la solution au problème ! _Oh my God, save the Queen!_ Kasumi propose de le violer! Inutile de dire que Yôko est contre et archi-contre et ne cesse de jurer comme un templier depuis tout à l'heure : c'est lui qui viole les filles, pas le contraire ! Bref, pour lui, entre son honneur et… son honneur, pour ne pas être déshonoré, il finit par se faire gentiment violer par sa nana préféré…

Le voici qui se réveille finalement, revenu à la réalité, sûr de la vérité qui l'a fait revenir : comme son cauchemar, c'est d'être homo, c'est qu'en vrai, ce sont les filles qui l'intéressent ! Au moins, avec ça, il est rassuré sur sa virilité. On sait pas, peut-être que les organisateurs en doutaient…

Mamoru, non loin, vole tranquillement grâce à sa cape et en profite pour chercher Karasu, dans le but évident de faire des « boums ». Mais non, pas les fêtes, ne vous méprenez pas, les explosions… Quoiqu'à y regarder de près, pour eux, je crois que les deux vont de pair… Ah, une bombe vient subitement de lui exploser dans la figure, et le voici évanoui ! En fait, ce sont les organisateurs, dont je viens de recevoir le fax, qui sont derrière tout ça… Ils me disent qu'ils avaient caché la bombe dans le chapeau de Mamoru afin de pouvoir déclencher son rêve. On devrait les parquer, ceux-là…

Mais continuons mon commentaire, celui du rêve que je visualise en direct de ma loge ! Je rappelle, pour ceux qui ont la mémoire courte, que Mamoru avait déjà participé à un précédent rêve, celui d'Usagi ! Bon, dans ce rêve, pour l'instant, on peut y voir un homme heureux. C'est quoi ? Bah, demandez à ceux que vous connaissez : c'est un gars qui dort avec un tas de filles dans son lit ! D'ailleurs, Mamoru a un sourire béat, dans le rêve comme dans la réalité ! Le voilà qui se réveille. Dans le rêve, je précise…

Ouh, mes pauvres oreilles ! Elles ont eu mal sur ce coup-là ! Il a hurlé parce qu'il ne comprend pas d'où viennent toutes ces filles ! Et moi, je me pose la même question ! Hum, cela devient suspect, que préparent les organisateurs ? Mamoru, qui semble au trente-sixième dessous, vient de se mettre… à boire ! Voilà un rêve transformé par les sadiques d'en haut… Ouah ! Voilà Usagi, qui fait irruption, et c'est pas peu dire, dans la chambre ! Quel coup salaud de la part des organisateurs ! Et bien évidemment, notre pauvre Mamoru se fait incendier par un lance-flammes aux cheveux blonds… Mais ? Hé, quoi ? Usagi vient de se transformer en Sailor Galaxia !

Quel rebondissement, mes amis ! Mes téléspectateurs ! On croirait le rêve d'Usagi, dans lequel Minako était en réalité Queen Beryl ! Mamoru se frotte les yeux, persuadé que l'alcool le fait délirer ! Ce qui aurait pu être le cas, mais non, désolé, beau gosse… Un duel, mes amis, vient de commencer entre Mamoru et Galaxia ! Bien que Mamoru n'ait strictement aucune chance sans Usagi, mais bon, il lutte quand même… Eh bien bon, voici Yôko et Karasu qui, apparemment, ont fait alliance le temps d'un rêve, encore un miracle des organisateurs, afin de prêter main forte à notre « duelliste » ! Ils ne connaissent pas la cause du combat en théorie mais ils s'en foutent et ça, on le sait, parce que nous on les connaît, depuis le temps ! Pas vrai ?

Et ce sont finalement des bombes en tout genre et des plantes carnivores qui ont eu raison des espèces de pouvoirs obscurs de Galaxia ! Mamoru triomphe aussi pour autre chose : Yôko lui a expliqué que tous les hommes aiment le changement en matière de « poupées décoratives de lit » et qu'il ne fallait pas en faire un drame ! Ben voyons… Il n'en menait pas large, lui, dans le rêve précédent !

Quoiqu'il en soit, retournons dans la réalité, dans laquelle Mamoru dort toujours, mais cette fois-ci avec Karasu assis à ses côtés, très certainement arrivé entre-temps ! Oh, le salaud ! Mamoru vient de se réveiller dans une grosse explosion car son pote avait mis près de sa tête une bombe ! Comme quoi, le monde à beau tourner à l'envers, certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Belle conclusion sur fond de course-poursuite, aérienne bien entendu, à travers la grotte ! Manque juste une Batmobile…

Mais regardons le rêve de Tôya qui vient de commencer par un combat contre Shûichi. Rappelez-vous, ils se sont affronté il y a un moment de cela dans un tournoi sur la Terre, avec les Toguro et la compagnie ! Là, c'est le match retour ! Un combat dans la loyauté, la dignité, la… Aah ! Mais… Que se passe-t-il ? Tôya, même en se trompant de formule, ne peut pas faire du feu ! Et c'est pourtant ce qu'il vient de faire ! D'ailleurs, Shûichi, qui crame, lui demande comment c'est possible ! Tôya, apparemment, pige que dalle, vu qu'il est pas foutu de répondre !

Mais voilà Jin qui se pointe, alors que son pote, sans le vouloir, vient de déclencher un Dragon Noir sur Shûichi ! Et le vent qu'apporte Jin ne semble pas tellement arranger les choses, au contraire ! Pendant que Shûichi crève, Jin « explicationne » : en fait, leur chef Richô a décidé sans l'avis de personne, et surtout pas de l'intéressé, d'enlever le pouvoir de glaciation de Tôya afin de le remplacer par un Dragon Noir ! Peut être piqué à Hiei, qui sait… Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, Jin avait besoin de tuer Shûichi pour expliquer la situation ?

Tôya, bien entendu, a décidé de tuer cet abruti. Richô, pas Jin, même s'ils sont tous les deux cons comme leurs pieds, faut pas confondre, hein… Tiens ! L'abruti qu'est Richô vient de débarquer, encore une fois sans rien demander à personne ! Y s'prend pour Dieu le Père, celui-là.... Un combat vient de commencer, Jin regarde tout ça depuis les airs pour ne pas prendre de coup perdu et il a bien raison ! Surtout que Richô s'amuse à faire trembler la terre ! Quoi, il s'amuse pas ? Ah c'est son pouvoir ? Je savais pas, désolée… Tôya, lui, veut brûler son chef, mais il réussit seulement à prendre des coups ! Ce qui n'est pas très difficile, tout bien réfléchi…

Là, il est tombé dans les pommes car il s'est trop ramassé et fait un rêve dans son cauchemar ! Vous vous souvenez, on n'avait pas eu ça depuis le rêv… le cauchemar de Hiei ! Ca fait un bail ! Bon, là, je blablate un peu, mais c'est parce que le rêve de Tôya stagne un peu. Je vous ai pas dit, en fait, il rêve de son père et en gros, on apprend que la mère de Tôya est morte, mais qu'à part ça, tout allait bien chez eux. Il lui a aussi dit qu'il ne peut pas abandonner le combat car le pouvoir de la glace est en lui ! Et qu'il peut vaincre !... Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Laissez-moi vous retransmettre ça, c'est génial : « Merci papa, mais… pourquoi j'ai pas trouvé plus tôt ? » « Parce que tu es aussi con que ton père, fiston ! » Pas mal, l'échange, non ? Laissez-moi également vous dire que le combat vient de se finir et que c'est Tôya qui l'a remporté ! Comme quoi, rien ne vaut l'expérience des Anciens… Même s'ils sont pas toujours très fiables…

Oups ! Jin, qui volait pépèrement dans cette fichue grotte, dans la réalité donc, je précise, vient de tomber, ce qui explique mon « zapping » brutal sur lui ! Les organisateurs, car ça ne peut être qu'eux, ont eu la brillante idée d'augmenter l'intensité de la gravité, ce qui explique la chute de Jin. Mais voyons son rêve : Jin est pilote d'avion ! Sur la Terre, et c'est bien ça qui fait peur ! Y'aura des morts, dans ce cauchemar, je vous préviens d'avance ! En fait, pour être plus précise, il porte les avions sur sa tête et fait des trajets avec, son rêve d'enfant, quoi ! En plus, il rend service aux gens ! Le voici, avec un gros avion, survolant l'Himalaya, lentement et précautionneusement pour que les touristes puissent prendre des photos !

Ahh ! Deux avions viennent de s'écraser dans les montagnes à cause de Karasu qui avait mis des bombes dans lesdits avions ! Bizarre, pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? Bref, un combat vient donc de commencer entre « celui-qui-était-déjà-là » et « celui-qu'on-attendait-pas ». Jin est en train de se faire percuter par les avions que Karasu lui balance ! Et en plus, il ponctue ses lancers de quelques petites bombes, s'entend ! Wahou, Jin, qui commençait visiblement à s'énerver, vient de balancer l'avion qui le gênait. « Quelques » gens sont morts, comme prévu, mais bon… Et il fait ses deux tornades avec ses bras, alors que Karasu, lui… s'allume une cigarette ! Non, mais, je rêve, là, ou quoi ? Et en plus, avec la mèche d'une de ses bombes ! Stop : depuis quand il fume ?

Ah, là, là, c'est triste de voir autant de bêtise… Malheureusement pour lui, il a pris un peu trop de temps, ce qui fait que la bombe qui lui servait de briquet lui a sauté à la gueule… ce qui ne l'a tout de même pas empêché d'esquiver les doubles tornades de Jin ! Tout en jouant les crétins ! Ah, là, il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César, Karasu, c'est vraiment le clown de service !

Voilà Koenma qui vient d'arriver pour ressusciter les morts alors que deux avions s'apprêtent dans le même temps à se rentrer dedans, à cause d'une manœuvre secrète de Karasu ! Bravo ! Jin a crée une big tornade (Ndlr : non, ce n'est pas Io de Scylla dans _Saint Seiya_) afin de détourner les avions ! Et il évite des morts prématurées ! Même si c'est en rêve ! Et en plus, cerise sur le gâteau, Karasu vole ! Mais… Oh, ça, on s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout : Karasu vient de se faire buter par Yôko, qui passait par là et qui ne voulait pas rater une occasion pareille !

Ah, Jin vient de se réveiller en sursaut par un peu de glace à la vanille laissée tomber sur sa joue par Tôya, qui vient d'arriver ! Les voici enfin réunis, pour le meilleur, mais certainement pas pour le pire !

Pendant ce temps, Kasumi est en train de chercher Yôko qui demeure introuvable, et ce, bien qu'il ait déjà fait son cauchemar, je rappelle. Hé hééé !...Elle lui a crié que s'il venait, il pourrait avoir une surprise ! Le voici donc qui vient de débarquer, visiblement très motivé… et le voilà qui repart déjà ! Il n'est apparemment pas intéressé par le « pelotage mammaire » proposé par Kasumi ! Il en veut plus, sans doute ! Elle lui propose donc de lui faire l'amour, ce qui a pour effet logique de le faire revenir en quatrième vitesse ! Il s'est jeté dans ses bras, mais si violemment qu'elle en est tombée à la renverse ! Vu qu'elle semble un peu sonnée, je suppose que les organisateurs vont en profiter pour déclencher son rêve !... Ce qui ne s'effectue pas !

Voyons voir ce qu'ils font, chers spectateurs… Ahhh ! Les salauds, alors ! Ils sont en train de profiter de leur écran géant pour jouer à _Final Fantasy XII _! Et moi, alors, c'est pas juste ! Enfin, appelons-les… « Hé, messieurs les organisateurs, pouvez-vous déclencher le rêve de Kasumi ? » « Oh, ta gueule, merde ! » « C'est quoi, ce laissez-aller, là ? Si vous n'étiez pas les organisateurs, je… » « Ouais, ouais, toi, tiens, vas-y ! »

Un d'entre eux se lève en grognant, appuie sur le bouton et revient, toujours en grognant. Il se rassoit, et… « Hé, tu peux la fermer ? On te paye pour commenter le match, pas mes faits et gestes ! ». Match, il a dit ?... Bon, laissons-les à leurs délires, et visionnons le rêve de Kasumi, qui tourne mal : je dois vous expliquer qu'elle s'est réveillée dans un lit dans lequel Hayate, son frère, était en train de se taper Ayane, sa demi-sœur. Voyant sa sœur réveillée, il a balancé Ayane… et on vient d'apprendre qu'en fait, il est bisexuel, ce qui fait qu'il se tape aussi des mecs, comme Hayabusa par exemple… Inutile de dire que Kasumi ne l'a pas supporté, et c'est pour tout cela qu'elle est en train d'affronter son frère, soutenu, lui, par Hayabusa. Kasumi est en train de perdre l'avantage, surtout que son katana vient de se briser !

Ah, voici un revenant ! Yôko débarque, interpellé par un fait curieux : il ne comprend pas comment deux mecs peuvent baiser ensemble ! Lui, par exemple, se tape plein de monde, mais que des nanas ! Et voilà que Kasumi vient de le shooter, parce qu'il la gênait plus qu'autre chose, ce qui ne m'étonne pas d'un tel obsédé…

Mais comme on dit, un de perdu, un de… perdu ! Car Bass, criant à Kasumi qu'il venait l'aider, a sauté du haut d'un hélicoptère ! Mais étant trop gros, le parachute ne lui a pas évité… la chute ! Mortelle, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il s'est enfoncé dans le sol. Et c'est pourquoi Tina, en plein tournoi de catch, a débarqué pour faire les funérailles de son père. Elle est là, elle prie, très pieusement, se signe et se lève, en se disant que vraiment, son père était un abruti fini ! Elle vient de repartir et elle a de la chance, dites donc ! Car Kasumi vient de déclencher une tornade de pétales de cerisier, dans laquelle volent Hayate et Hayabusa ! Ah, voilà Yôko qui revient encore (Ndlr : Yôko : l'homme qui n'a ni famille, ni maison à s'occuper et ça se voit !) ! Etait-ce un signe ? Un appel ? Toujours est-il qu'il semble revenu uniquement pour dire que c'est lui qui a appris cette technique à Kasumi ! Elle l'a donc shooté une deuxième fois, et il s'est envolé, à la différence qu'il ne retombe pas, contrairement aux deux autres qui viennent de retrouver le plancher des vaches. Sauf qu'ils ont plus l'air très vivants…

Koenma vient d'arriver, à la surprise générale (Ndlr : Koenma : le gars qui vient après les grabuges, surtout pas avant et il a bien raison !), et ressuscite les deux garçons. Ils se réveillent alors… et se demandent ce qui leur est arrivé ! Etaient-ils sous l'emprise d'un sort ? Peut-être, mais on s'en fout, tout est bien qui finit bien !

Oh ! Le pervers ! Kasumi, dans la réalité, est encore endormie, et elle est en train de se faire peloter par Yôko, qui… oui, il la rhabille ! Mon Dieu_, Por Dios, My god_, que lui a-t-il fait ? Kasumi se réveille, et comme Yôko joue les petits anges, elle ne se doute de rien, apparemment. Il a bien manœuvré, le gars ! Bah, inutile de l'affoler, ils règleront leurs comptes après… Surtout que Yôko, qui connaît le prix réservé aux vainqueurs de cette course, c'est-à-dire, pour rappel, une suite dans un palace dont j'oublie le nombre d'étoiles, a envie de gagner ! Et on le comprend quand même un peu… »


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre **: _Un marathon d'enfer !_

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de _Ranma ½,_ tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yu Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 8 : … oniriques…**

« Mais dans tout ça, il y a des gens qui ne se sont pas remis de la tempête foudroyante de George ! Enfin, foudroyante et brûlante aussi, vous vous demandez comment c'est possible, hein ? Bah, il a juste reçu de l'aide extérieure on va dire, pour faire simple et n'accuser personne… Rappelez-vous simplement ce qui s'est passé avant d'entrer dans cette grotte. Non, plutôt, rappelez-vous **comment** nos concurrents ont pénétré la grotte des cauchemars ! Bon, rien ne sert de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Makoto, par exemple, ne s'est pas encore remise de toute cette histoire ! Et je l'ai repérée depuis un petit moment ! Evanouie, elle est la prochaine cible des organisateurs, du moins, je l'espère : ça fait cinq minutes que j'attends ! Mais que font ces abrutis ? Regardons ça…

Ah, je comprends mieux, maintenant : un des organisateurs a pris pas mal de temps avant d'appuyer sur le bouton des « rêves-cauchemars » car il avait du feeling à faire, m'explique un autre. Mais il s'était trompé de bouton et s'était électrocuté. Un autre finit le feeling qu'il avait commencé et voilà, il appuie ! Sur le bon bouton, cette fois ! Le rêve de Mako se déclenche donc.

Elle se retrouve dans un palais, servie pas des laquais, beaux gosses en plus ! Elle semble bien lotie, pourtant, alors pourquoi se plaint-elle ? Elle pleurniche en disant qu'il lui manque quelque chose, mais elle ne sait pas quoi. J'admire dans le même temps Yôko qui ne fait que passer dans l'appartement d'à côté. Ca, ça sent les organisateurs à plein nez ! Ah, voilà peut-être ce qu'il manque à Makoto : Sensui ! Qui vient de débarquer en tuant tous les serviteurs dans le même coup. Makoto, bien évidemment, s'est jeté dans ses bras, mais il l'a violemment remise à sa place, c'est-à-dire qu'il l'a balancé dans le fauteuil d'où elle venait de bondir. Toujours sans tendresse (Ndlr : mot qui n'existe pas dans le « Petit Sensui pour tous »), il lui explique qu'il est fâché, prétextant le fait qu'elle est entourée de mecs toute la journée et qu'elle ne fout plus rien. Ah, mauvaise question ! Elle lui a demandé si, par le plus grand des hasards, il ne serait pas jaloux ! Il lui a hurlé que non ! Un combat vient donc de commencer, mes chers spectateurs, avec Sensui en offensive et Makoto qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il est énervé s'il n'est « pas jaloux » ?

Bon, comme le combat s'éternise, moi, hein, j'en profite pour prendre un casse-croûte… Un bon sandwich, bien comme il faut… Donc je dichais… Voya, le combat… ben, semble se finir, chur une conclusion toute conne : un abeu de Shenshui, quoi… Il est amoureux… d'elle ! Pas poshible ! Ah, zut, c'est vrai, je suis idiote… C'est un rêve… Enfin, le rêve se termine, j'espère qu'il lui a plu !

Oh, là ! L' « après-réveil » a été douloureux pour Mako… En fait, Makoto s'était réveillée et était tombé nez à nez avec Sensui. Elle a cherché à l'embrasser car pensant être encore dans son rêve, elle croyait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Mais comme nous le savons déjà, le rêve n'est pas la réalité. Voilà pourquoi Sensui lui a envoyé un coup de poing dans la gueule, même si je pense que c'est plus un système d'auto défense qu'autre chose, chez lui… Elle est donc tombée dans les pommes et il s'est fait électrocuter en chemin. Les organisateurs viennent donc de déclencher son rêve, dans lequel Sensui tombe dans le vide, les yeux fermés, allongé comme s'il était sur un divan. Et il est content ! Car il va sous peu fouler le sol du Monde des Ténèbres !

Voyant qu'il se rapproche du sol, il fait sa manœuvre aérienne, comme une fusée, comptant sur son énergie divine pour atterrir. Mais voilà : il est en panne sèche ! El le voilà qui se fracasse donc contre le sol du Monde des Ténèbres. Attendons qu'il reprenne ses esprits… Voilà ! Oh, non, il est retombé dans les pommes ! En s'apercevant qu'il est en fait au Paradis ! Plus précisément, dans le Monde Spirituel. Koenma, qui est arrivé sur place, le réveille en le giflant. Sensui est d'aplomb, enfin, presque : le choc était puissant ! Choc causé par l'annonce de Koenma : le Monde Spirituel a déménagé, échangeant sa place avec le Monde de Ténèbres ! Les monstres sont donc au Ciel, et ce pour une semaine !

Tout ceci a échauffé les oreilles de notre Sensui, qui se met maintenant à le tabasser à mort ! Ah, George arrive à la rescousse ! Sauf qu'il vient de décoller à cause de Sensui ! Et dans le même coup en profite pour croiser Yôko qui plane tranquillement dans le ciel ! Wouah ! Yûsuke débarque, possédé par l'esprit de Raizen ! Il a donc les cheveux blancs, par pour son gâtisme avancé, même s'il est parfois tellement con qu'on peut y penser, mais pour faire comme son abruti de pater, qui lui est gâteux !

Sensui qui, vu son état, a une envie folle de massacre aujourd'hui, s'est décidé à l'affronter. Ah, Encore un nouveau venu, ou plutôt, une nouvelle venue ! Mako ! Qui débarque, et… Là, je suis en état de choc : Sensui a déshabillé Makoto devant Yûsuke ! Il a pissé du sang et vient de se faire shooter par notre Death Angel préféré, qui porte bien son surnom. Ah, eh ben ! Il vient de s'évanouir, Mako l'a électrocuté ! Elle est amoureuse, mais y'a quand même des limites, ce que ne semblent pas avoir encore compris nos deux comparses, dans la réalité comme dans les rêves...

Sensui, encore dans les pommes, s'est alors mis à rêver dans son rêve, eh oui, ça a tendance à se répéter un peu, là… Il se trouve dans les bras d'Itsuki, dans un espace dimensionnel inconnu de tous. Mmmh… En gros, Itsuki a dit à Sensui que ce serait bien qu'il arrête de se battre et qu'il fasse autre chose, qu'il se « reconvertisse », quoi ! Assistera-t-on un jour à l'apparition d'un Good Angel… ? Il y a des sceptiques parmi vous… Pourtant, on peut rêver, non ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Makoto et Sensui sont déjà partis pour la victoire ! Sensui, en se réveillant dans la grotte, a esquivé de justesse le baiser de Jupiter, mais n'a pas contre attaqué ! Il nous reste à voir si les effets de ce cauchemar, car c'était ça, ne l'oublions pas, dureront !

Koenma vient de s'évanouir de soif dans l'extrême est de la grotte en cherchant Rei. Ah, mon téléphone sonne, répondons, attendez deux secondes… « Nous voulons juste dire que nous ne sommes pas dans l'évanouissement de ce concurrent ». Ca, c'était la voix d'un des organisateurs ! C'est pas leur faute, c'est ça, hein ? Et c'est la faute à qui, si y'a des gens qui meurent de soif, alors ? Non, mais !

Mais reprenons le cauchemar de Koenma, qui a déjà commencé, même s'il ne se passe pour l'instant pas grand-chose. Vous avez dû remarquer que c'est la nouvelle méthode des organisateurs, celle qu'ils utilisent depuis un moment déjà ! C'est de commencer par un rêve tout gentil, et ensuite, d'enchaîner sur un cauchemar en faisant débarquer du monde ! J'ai remarqué à ce propos qu'ils ont l'air d'apprécier Yôko, vu qu'ils le font intervenir dans chaque cauchemar… Bah, je ne leur en veux pas, ça met un peu de piment à l'histoire quand il ne se passe rien… Qui, dans le cauchemar de Koenma, va se pointer ? Yôko sera-t-il encore une fois de la partie ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Y aura-t-il des morts ? Découvrez-le en direct, maintenant !

Koenma est pour l'instant sur la Terre, et marche dans la rue, le plus lentement possible, avec beaucoup de feeling, afin de laisser aux filles le temps de tomber dans les pommes sur son passage. Son portable sonne, il répond. Le voilà qui gueule dedans, car George, au téléphone, lui a dit que le roi Enma veut le voir car il se meurt. Voici Enma qui est déjà arrivé dans le Monde Spirituel, dans le bureau de son père, vu qu'il est parti à la vitesse élevée au carré de Super Sonic ! Enma-ô dit à son fils qu'il va bientôt rendre son dernier souffle et que par conséquent, Koenma deviendra le nouveau roi. Ce qui, visiblement, le fait enrager. Comprenez-le, s'il devient roi dans le Monde Spirituel, il ne pourra plus baiser les meufs qu'il attire grâce à sa beauté divine !

Ah, on l'attendait, Yôko débarque comme prévu, sans doute ayant entendu l'expression « baiser des meufs » ! Il est rapide à la détente, le mec ! Mais Koenma est encore plus rapide vu qu'il l'a déjà shooté. Mais le roi meurt encore plus vite ! Voilà comment Koenma devient brusquement roi à la place du roi, une idée qui le tue ! Et voici le reste des gens, _guest stars_, invités dans ce rêve par les organisateurs ! Yûsuke, donc, avec Kuwabara et Shûichi, appelés en renfort par George pour soutenir son maître !

Ah, pas mal, en effet, on y aurait pas pensé tout de suite… Et peut-être même jamais : Shûichi vient de dire à Koenma que l'histoire de succession ne peut pas être vraie, puisque les gens du Monde Spirituel ne peuvent pas mourir ! Surpris et atterrés par cette révélation tellement évidente que personne ne l'a vue, ils se mettent en route afin de retrouver le pater boss, de toutes les façons, il ne doit pas être bien loin !

Ils ont fini par le trouver… en train de se faire des meufs ! Ainsi, Shûichi avait dû flairer l'arnaque ! Mais peut-être est-il tout bêtement habitué à ce genre de ruse de la part de Yôko…! Koenma est énervé, outré par le comportement de son père ! La baston habituelle, bien qu'inhabituelle pour les gens du Monde Spirituel, commence donc. Père et fils s'étripent, Kuwabara appelle Yukina pour lui demander, je cite, « un coup de main » et Yûsuke profite de la pagaille pour tester son gros rayon astral sur les morts, histoire sans doute de vérifier les dires de Shûichi. Quant à ce dernier, de par la fenêtre du palais il regarde Yôko passer tranquillement, l'air de se dire que décidément, les relations père-fils, 'faut pas s'en mêler ! Cela se conclut par la victoire de Koenma, soulagé de ne pas être roi ! C'est donc dans une joie totale qu'il est maintenant en train d'émerger, heureux comme pas deux. Et le voici qui se met en chemin, sans doute à la recherche de Rei avec qui, souvenez-vous, il entretient de bons rapports ! Conclura-t-il avec elle à la fin de ce marathon ? Les paris sont ouverts !

Ah, enfin ! Yôko et Kasumi viennent de trouver la sortie ! Ayant donc terminé l'épreuve tous les deux, ils sont donc en tête du marathon. Mais regardons plutôt Rei, qui vient de se casser la gueule en trébuchant malencontreusement avec ses talons aiguilles. Mais quelle idée, aussi, de se balader comme ça dans une grotte ! Et voici mon téléphone qui sonne à nouveau. Sans doute encore ces abrutis d'organisateurs… Décrochons : « Nous voulions simplement annoncer que cette fois-ci, nous ne sommes pas responsables de sa chute. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si le sol est rocailleux », « Mais le sol de **toutes **les grottes est rocailleux, débiles ! ». Pour une fois que ce n'est pas réellement de leur faute ! Comme ils sont par ailleurs en train de me débiter des insultes, je préfère raccrocher et commenter le rêve qui a commencé.

Rei est en train de méditer dans son temple. Elle est zen car elle n'a vu aucune arrivée de force obscure ou de créatures pas nettes. Pour une fois ! On voit que c'est un rêve ! Oups ! Usagi, à rollers, vient d'atterrir sue elle après avoir défoncé la porte. Et là, elles s'engueulent… Tiens ! On apprend dans la foulée que Yûichirô sort avec une autre fille que Rei ! Mais oui, vous savez, le disciple du grand-père de Rei, celui-là même qui est dingue d'elle ! Bah, apparemment, plus maintenant !

Voilà les deux filles parties pour prendre le pauvre gars qui sortait de chez Rei en chasse, histoire de satisfaire leur curiosité. Elles le suivent, se cachent derrière un mur, où elles rencontrent… Koenma ! Qui n'a pas manqué le coup de pied de Rei pour avoir regardé sous sa jupe. Elle lui dit de s'occuper plutôt de notre ami Yûichirô, qui est en train d'embrasser… un mec ! Ouh, Rei croit devenir folle ! Et c'est bien normal, en fait, si on sait que l'autre homme en question est Monsieur Hino, son père !

Et voilà qu'elle se met à tuer tous les gens qui passent (Ndlr : Gens qui passent : se trouvent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ce qui leur vaut généralement la mort). Mais autorisez-moi, s'il vous plait, rien qu'un instant, à détourner les yeux de ce carnage afin de regarder Yôko se faire poursuivre par un tas de filles qui visiblement le sollicite une fois de plus pour, je cite, « continuer ce qu'ils ont fait toute la nuit » ! Et lorsque on voit ces jeunes filles en sous-vêtements, on comprend aisément ce qu'ils ont fait, bref… Les organisateurs abusent, parfois !

Mais je m'aperçois que le massacre est fini et que Rei retourne à la réalité ! Et elle a compris une chose, on dirait : rien ne sert de courir après les mecs, il faut d'abord s'aimer soi-même ! Bon, je suppose que c'est ça, car je n'ai pas vu le dénouement du rêve et la morale qui va avec… et c'est la faute des organisateurs, d'abord ! Ils ont mis Yôko pour me distraire ! Ah, cette excuse n'est pas valable ? Ah bon ? Bon, ben… désolée, alors ! »


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre **: _Un marathon d'enfer !_

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de _Ranma ½,_ tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yu Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 9 : … entièrement…**

« Ami et Rinku se sont enfin retrouvés, quelle chance !! De plus, ils ne le savent peut-être pas, mais ils sont proches de la sortie ! Sauf que leur rêve n'a pas encore eu lieu… Et voilà, là, les organisateurs vont sauter sur l'occasion, opportunistes comme ils sont !

Nos deux amis viennent tout simplement de se fracasser la figure dans une synchronisation parfaite, car le gamin, en jouant au yoyo en marchant, a simplement emmêlé ses jambes et celles d'Ami dans les fils. Le rêve est donc déclenché et pour l'instant, on en apprend de belle, dans le rêve d'Ami : elle vient de recevoir un bouquet de fleurs envoyé par Yôko, qui a fini par faire un vol plané, par Amino et un tas d'autres admirateurs secrets de Mercure, à l'hôpital. Car j'ai oublié de vous dire que dans ce rêve, Ami est médecin ! Et là elle est dans touts ses états : en ouvrant la porte de chez elle, elle s'est faite envahir par une tonne de lettres d'amour ! Visiblement choquée au plus haut degré, même si on voit pas tellement pourquoi, elle est maintenant dans les vapes car elle a fait une crise cardiaque ! Le comble, pour un médecin ! Ah, ben, puisqu'on en parle, vite ! Un méde… Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à les voir débarquer : Yôko, le médecin en chef, Shûichi, médecin tout court et Rinku, simple infirmier ! C'est pas pour dire, mais je suis pas rassurée avec eux ! Surtout avec l'un d'entre eux en particulier… Et je pense que vous êtes de mon avis! Que mijotent une fois de plus les organisateurs?

Bon, pendant que je m'interroge, sachez que nos trois « docs » ont emmené Ami au bloc opératoire d'un hôpital pour… un entretien psychiatrique ? Ils sont complètement barges, alors que la fille vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque! On aura tout vu ! Et je n'exagère pas, la preuve : Yôko vient de se faire rembarrer par Shûichi car il voulait faire absolument faire l'amour avec Ami, alors qu'elle est évanouie ! Et les voilà qui s'engueulent… Ami vient de se redresser pour les stopper en leur rappelant quand même qu'elle est mourante…

Les explications arrivent à la vitesse grand V et y'avait intérêt! Selon Shûichi, elle souffre du cœur, pas physiquement, mais moralement. La consultation peut enfin commencer… A Yôko qui lui a demandé pourquoi elle a peur, elle a répondu qu'elle n'aimait pas les garçons. Il vient d'allumer un ventilateur placé dans un coin, qui l'aide à faire du style, les cheveux au vent, à noter que Shûichi est en train d'en profiter discrètement…

Ah, Doc' Yôko vient de trouver le remède, selon lui ! Il préconise un traitement de choc… Quoi ? Un poème ? D'amour ? A lui écrire? Mais c'est quoi, ce délire ? Une dispute reprend entre les trois « docs » à cause du poème que vient d'écrire Yôko pour son soi-disant traitement. D'ailleurs, les organisateurs m'en envoient le fax, voyons ça de plus près… Bon, ça vole pas très haut, tout ça… En gros, fidèles spectateurs, ce poème raconte que Yôko veut baiser Ami, mais ça, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche…

Après avoir déchiré le poème de Yôko, et ce, malgré les hurlements de ce dernier, Rinku, qui n'est pas en reste, est en train de lire le sien, assez émouvant, je dois le reconnaître. Dedans, il demande à Ami de se ressaisir car il y a beaucoup de gens qui l'aiment bien à commencer par lui, et bla-bla-bla… Ami ne dit rien, mais on sent qu'elle est touchée… Ah, mon Dieu, elle a failli retomber dans les pommes car Shûichi lui a dit qu'il allait l'embrasser pour une guérison optimale ! Histoire de vérifier qu'elle ne fera pas de rechute!

La voilà qui, finalement décidée, ferme les yeux… Et voilà ! Sauf que là, c'est ce pauvre Shûichi qui est dans les pommes, trop heureux d'embrasser une fille pour la première fois. Cela n'émeut nullement Yôko, qui ne s'attarde pas sur ce genre de détails, étant depuis belle lurette passé au niveau supérieur ! Ah, le rêve prend fin, avec une Ami qui a compris finalement que les garçons ne sont pas si terribles qu'ils en ont l'air ! Même si elle a pas eu forcément les meilleurs spécimens, mais… Raison ou pas ? A vous de voir, mesdemoiselles !

Le cauchemar de Rinku s'est déroulé simultanément à celui d'Ami, alors en résumé, le voici : Rinku vivait dans un monde de yoyos qui a été détruit par Chû, même si les organisateurs ont d'abord dit que c'étaient eux. Chû lui avait demandé de s'entraîner pour tenter de ravir le cœur de la belle Sasuga et par conséquent de laisser tomber les yoyos. Rinkû n'étant pas d'accord, Sasuga a débarqué et un combat a commencé entre eux. Il faut ajouter qu'elle avait, en arrivant, tué Chû, le meilleur ami de Rinku ! Le combat continuait, alors que Yôko « ne faisait que passer » et que le fantôme de Chû regardait tout ça en buvant de l'alcool. Non, moi non plus, je sais pas comment c'est possible, me demandez pas. Enfin, cela s'est fini sur une victoire de Rinku et la résurrection de Chû par Koenma, qui, à mon avis, « ne faisait pas que passer ».

Hé ! Ca, c'est génial ! Ami et Rinku viennent de… Je suis choquée, mais bon… Ces deux compères, finalement remis, avaient trouvé la sortie et viennent de retrouver Kasumi et Yôko en train de « passer le temps », selon eux, bref… Profitons-en pour annoncer le deuxième règle de ce marathon, deuxième, bah oui, vous avez oublié la première ? C'était « tous les coups sont permis » ! La seconde, c'est que les participants qui sont déjà arrivés à la sortie de la grotte doivent attendre les autres là-bas, bien sagement.

Le rêve de Shishi est particulier. Je précise qu'il fait lui aussi partie des gens qui ne se sont pas encore réveillés depuis l'épreuve précédente. Mais son cas ne nous intéresse que maintenant puisqu'il vient de commencer à rêver. Dans son rêve, donc, son but est de battre Genkai et il s'entraîne dur : en effet, s'il la bat, elle redeviendra la belle jeune fille de ses souvenirs ! Mais surtout, elle leur a promis, à lui et sa bande de copains, d'offrir des glaces à ceux qui sauront faire un saut périlleux arrière ! Ce qui les fait tous gueuler, sans exception : c'est bien trop facile pour des mecs comme eux!!! Elle les traite comme des gamins, ce qu'ils sont, et pas que dans le rêve.

Shishi semble être inspiré, sur ce coup-là, il sourit comme s'il avait une idée… Ah, c'est donc ça ! Il cherche à s'affranchir de cet entraînement en trouvant une fontaine de jouvence et en faire boire l'eau à Genkai afin de la faire rajeunir ! Et une fois avoir mis tous ses copains au courant, puis d'accord, les voilà tous en route à la recherche de cette fontaine, avec comme fond sonore de belles engueulades vachement réalistes…

Ils sont maintenant arrivés, mais se battent encore : en effet, ils ne sont pas sûrs que la source trouvée soit la bonne et donc se chamaillent pour savoir lequel va goûter l'eau. Bah, ils ont réussi à accorder leur violon, visiblement, ils ont décidé de ramener l'eau à Genkai et de la lui faire boire… Carrément. Ils sont finalement de retour et viennent de frapper à la porte du dôjô. Genkai leur a ouvert et Shishi, sans autre préambule, lui demande de boire cette eau. Genkai, apparemment méfiante, refuse. Ah, il lui a finalement forcé à la boire, et…Mes amis, elle s'est transformée en monstre ! Là, ça vire grave au cauchemar, y'a pas à dire ! Alors que tout le monde s'est barré, Shishi commence à prendre des coups ! Elle est d'autant plus énervée car Shishi lui a révélé la raison qui lui a fait apporter cette eau ! Mais quel con, alors !

Ah, pas mauvais… Elle vient d'user toute son énergie, les effets de la potion étant terminés ! Et en plus, elle est redevenue belle et jeune, ce qui enchante ce cher Shishi, qui a survécu ! Et il a bien eu raison! Mais bon, on s'y attendait, à celle-là… Elle lui a dit qu'elle l'aime pas ! Ce qui, par miracle, ne le tue pas non plus ! Il se dit qu'il y a pleins de belles nanas sur Terre, après tout, à commencer par Michiru et qu'il y'a pas à s'inquiéter pour des histoires de cœur ! Le cauchemar s'achève donc.

Puisqu'on en parle, Michiru était depuis un bon bout de temps dans les pommes, mais les organisateurs se battaient pour savoir lequel allait déclencher son rêve. Mais maintenant, ça va : Michiru, dans son rêve, est embarrassée : en effet, elle réfléchit à la personne avec laquelle elle va sortir : Haruka, même si c'est une fille, ou Shishi, même si c'est un abruti ? Mais…Et voilà qu'elle tombe dans les pommes ! Eh oui, c'est pas pour dire, mais la réflexion ça crève !

Elle vient de se faire ramasser par Haruka, qui en a profité pour chasser Yôko, qui de _kitsune_ est devenu rapace et qui traînait encore dans les parages. Elle a rappelé à Michiru qu'elle doit donner un concert de violon !

Les voici arrivées sur place. Michiru a filé se changer, tout le monde est là : les Sailor papotent gentiment, Haruka qui imagine Michiru lui déclarer sa flamme, Shishi qui ne veut rien rater du spectacle. Le concert commence… Le début est super ! Le public est sous le charme… Ahh ! Beurk, dégoûtant ! Des limaces de mer ! Non, là, j'essayais pitoyablement de retranscrire ce qu'aurait pu être le cri de Neptune si elle avait eu la force d'ouvrir la bouche sur l'estrade. Car il y a des limaces de mer géantes qui ont fait leur apparition on ne sait comment! Encore un tour de passe-passe sans aucune logique des organisateurs!! Tout le monde s'est tiré vite fait bien fait et notre pauvre Michiru se retrouve seule ! Sauf qu'elle, elle est intelligente, contrairement à Shishi à qui il était arrivé une aventure similaire dans le rêve qu'on a vu précédemment ! Bah, oui, quand on a des pouvoirs, on s'en sert !

Elle s'est transformée en Sailor Neptune et a réussi, grâce à son pouvoir d'eau, à enfermer les limaces de mer dans une bulle d'eau géante ! Elle est maintenant soulagée, tout danger étant écarté et n'écoute pas Haruka qui se vante d'avoir eu cette idée de génie ! Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changeront jamais ! Et surtout, il faut d'abord compter sur soi-même pour avancer ! Ca, notre Sailor l'a bien compris ! Cependant, elle ne semble pas rancunière pour un sou, elle a retrouvé Shishi à son réveil et ensemble ils sont en route !

Comme nos deux précédents concurrents, Suzaku, de son vrai nom Otaru, est toujours dans les pommes depuis le début de cette épreuve ! Alors que d'autres ont déjà fini ! Mais bon, il n'est pas trop tard pour bien faire ! Et ça tarde, justement… car les organisateurs ont repris le combat ! Et on ne sait même pas pourquoi! Mais je vois sur l'un de mes écrans, dans ma régie, que l'un d'entre eux fait des efforts désespérés pour appuyer sur le bouton ! Tout en ne lâchant pas le combat ! Et il y arrive ! Mais qui sont ces organisateurs, me demanderez-vous, ils sont pas humains! Le pire est que vous auriez raison…

Le rêve se déclenche et nous amène… dans un cirque ! Où Suzuki joue les clowns, ce qui lui va à ravir, n'est-ce pas ? Il a le costume et tout, et les gens se marrent de le voir faire du feeling ! C'est un gentil rêve, tout se passe bien…

Je rectifie : tout se **passait** bien, car Genkai a débarqué ! Et demande à notre fanfaron, horrifié, ce qu'il fait là. Il lui a répondu qu'il se plait bien dans le cirque car il y est heureux ! Genkai lui a répliqué qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien : lui, le sublime Suzuki, dans un cirque… ?

Et voilà une belle baston qui commence, sans aucune raison valable, y'en a marre… Oh, ça, pour une surprise ! C'est novateur, dis donc ! Les organisateurs se sont immiscés dans le rêve pour affirmer que Genkai avait raison, ce qui met de l'huile sur le feu, comme si on en avait besoin. « On vous a pas sonné, vous ! », vient de gueuler Suzuki entre deux coups. Qu'il se prend dans la figure, bien sûr, pas l'inverse… Le cirque, du moins ce qu'il en reste, est en ruines. Je passe bien entendu sur les carcasses d'éléphants ou le cadavre du dirlo, complètement carbonisés. Tiens, Suzuki, a demandé de son plein gé d'arrêter ce combat inutile. Sage décision, étonnant de sa part!

Ah… Ouh ! Oh ! La chute a été lourde ! Désolée, je suis tombée de mon fauteuil… et apparemment Genkai et les organisateurs en ont fait de même ! Suzuki a déclaré vouloir devenir mannequin et se marier avec Hotaru ! Le rêve s'achève ainsi, les amis, assez brutalement vous diront certains, mais c'est que les organisateurs ont été secoués par la nouvelle… Suzuki, enfin réveillé, a décidé de chercher la belle Hotaru, avec laquelle il veut se marier… C'est vrai, quelle coïncidence, leur prénom ont un air de ressemblance…

Belle Hotaru qui vient par ailleurs de se casser lamentablement la figure par terre, mais bon… Regardons ce que lui ont préparé les organisateurs ! Tiens, pendant qu'on en parle, c'est bizarre, ils ont pas trop pris de temps, cette fois-ci, pour déclencher son cauchemar. Que leur arrive-t-il ? Sont-ils encore sous le choc? Ou j'ai loupé un épisode ? Appelons-les pour de plus amples explications : « Messieurs les organisateurs, comment cela se fait-il que le rêve de Hotaru soit déjà là ? » « Quoi, ça t'pose un problème ? Mais si tu veux tout savoir, Hotaru, pour retrouver Suzuki, voulait déclencher une Révolution de la Mort, et on a eu très peur, alors comme elle est tombée, on a tous appuyé sur le bouton. Ca y est, t'es contente ? »

Empressons-nous de raccrocher le combiné, mais au moins, on a eu ce qu'on voulait et venant d'eux, c'est rare, croyez-moi ! Mais je retourne maintenant dans le rêve de Hotaru, pour m'apercevoir qu'il se déroule dans le Monde Spirituel ! Je vous lis le fax que m'ont envoyé les organisateurs, afin que vous puissiez saisir le contexte du rêve, attendez… En fait, Hotaru cherchait son père, cette fois. Et se souvenant qu'il était mort, elle a décidé de faire une Révolution de la Mort, justement, ce qui fait que l'humanité entière a péri. Et là, elle est dans le bureau de Koenma, en train de demander où se trouve son père, le professeur Tomoe. Mais Koenma ne le connaît pas ce qui fait que Hotaru est tombée !

Ah, je vois Yôko en train de se faire poursuivre par Yûsuke, Hiei et Kuwabara car il vient apparemment, d'après ce que j'entends, de se taper en même temps Keiko, Yukina, Shizeru et Mukuro ! On voit qu'il n'a plus Shûichi sur le dos, dans les rêves ! Entre temps, en revanche, Hotaru vient de retomber dans les vapes pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure-là : le roi Enma en personne est venu confirmer les dire de son rejeton ! Mais il vient d'apporter une précision : d'après le pater boss, le professeur Tomoe n'est pas ici, mais dans le Monde des Ténèbres ! Hotaru, pour s'y rendre, a décidé (Ndlr: encore !) de faire une « Révolution de la mort » et Koenma et son père se planquent sous le bureau ! Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à l'affaire ! Mais elle est quand même grave, la fille, comme si son attaque était un moyen de locomotion ! Enfin, elle a atterri direct dans le monde des Morts avec ça, et les autres aussi d'ailleurs, mais…

Heureusement, Shûichi arrive ! Beaucoup plus utile que Yôko, il dit à Hotaru que cela ne sert à rien, puisque même si tout est détruit, ils ne pourront pas aller dans le Monde des Ténèbres car c'est un autre espace. Enma-ô dit alors qu'en dépit des règles en vigueur dont on se fout royalement, il va ouvrir un passage entre les deux Mondes ! Et profite pour dire à Sensui, qui vient de débarquer, qu'il n'est pas autorisé à l'emprunter ! Alors que pendant ce temps, je peux apercevoir au fond Hiei, Yûsuke et Kuwabara se faire poursuivre par des plantes carnivores…

Mais voilà que tout le monde est en train de se faire aspirer par le passage, en commençant par Yôko qui courait après ses potes aux côtés de ses plantes et qui n'avait par conséquent rien demandé à personne. Mais il n'est pas seul, heureusement, ou plutôt malheureusement ! Car Shûichi, Koenma, Hotaru, bien sûr, mais aussi Kuwabara et Yûsuke, sont là, dans le Monde des Ténèbres ! Le 'blème étant que Koenma ne sait pas où se trouve le père de Hotaru ! Alors que Yôko est parti en décrétant qu'il allait « se faire des meufs », pour ne pas changer, Hotaru gueule le nom de son père qui, ô joie, ô bonheur, débarque ! Ecoutons cela : « Papa, enfin, je te retrouve ! » « Euh, qui es-tu ? »

Oups ! Je ne m'y attendais pas trop, à celle-là, et vous non plus, je parie, hein, les spectateurs ! Hotaru est en train de hurler sa « Révolution de la mort » alors que les autres viennent à peine de se remettre du choc « culturel », mais voilà que Shûichi vient de l'attacher avec des lianes ! Et il a appelé Yôko… Un Yôko qui débarque à poil, mais bon…Hotaru pisse du sang par le nez tandis que Yôko se fait shooter par Shûichi qui craint des effets néfastes sur sa prisonnière ! « Ah, je me souviens, maintenant ! » s'est exclamé… Oups ! Le père de Hotaru nous a donné l'espoir l'espace d'un instant d'avoir retrouvé sa lucidité, mais non… Il a confondu Hotaru avec sa femme ! Tout le monde est une fois de plus par terre, et c'est comme cela que Yôko les trouve, alors que lui est revenu habillé en annonçant… qu'il est venu se taper Hotaru !

Shûichi lui a refait faire un vol plané, à croire qu'il aime ça, puisque Yôko revient encore pour dire cette fois… qu'il est possible que le professeur Tomoe ait subi un lavage de cerveau qui l'a rendu amnésique, pour qu'il oublie tout ! Pour une fois qu'il raconte quelque chose d'intéressant, celui-là ! Tout le monde a donc mis son cerveau en branle pour retrouver le coupable… Mais quel abruti, celui-là ! Hiei propose « Les seize coups de sabre »pour retrouver quelqu'un ! Non, là, vraiment, ça dépasse grave ! Pendant que Hotaru, elle, se concentre… Whaou, j'ai sauté ! Elle vient de nommer le coupable en la personne d'Itsuki ! Qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de débarquer… et de déclarer que s'il a effacé la mémoire de Tomoe, c'est parce qu'en réalité, il est amoureux de lui ! Mais quelle histoire mes amis !

Inutile de dire qu'un combat a commencé depuis longtemps, Itsuki versus… tous les autres ! Qui vont d'ailleurs plutôt mal : ils se sont tous fait, exceptée Hotaru, enfermer chacun dans des dimensions différentes ! Et Itsuki a gardé Tomoe dans ses bras et retourne très tranquillement toutes les attaques qu'elle déclenche sur lui. Je la vois qui s'arrête soudain et qui crie « la Révolution de temps » ! Et qui enferme Itsuki dans un espace-temps des plus bizarres. Et voilà comment, vaincu, il relâche tout le monde, et rend la mémoire perdue à Tomoe, heureux de retrouver sa fille. Je vous coupe la scène d'émotion et de larmes, hein, pour vous dire que Hotaru a demandé à son père de revenir auprès d'elle, mais qu'il a refusé, disant qu'il devait rester là pour prendre ses responsabilités et payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

La petite Hotaru se réveille en larmes, mais se fait maintenant consoler par Suzuki qui la guettait. C'est pas beau, ça ? Enfin, s'il veut se marier avec elle, c'est la moindre des choses… »


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre **: _Un marathon d'enfer !_

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de _Ranma ½,_ tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yu Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 10 : … sous la coupe…**

« Mais je ne m'attarde pas trop non plus sur Hotaru et Suzuki car du côté nord-est de la grotte, Yûsuke cherche Keiko, qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvée. Et il ne se fatigue pas tellement : pour faire tout droit, il bousille les murs avec ses rayons astraux, pépère, quoi. Ah, il l'aperçoit enfin ! Yûsuke court pour la rejoindre !... et se fait gifler par Keiko, à poil à cause d'un rayon astral qui l'a frôlée. Quelle puissance, louche d'ailleurs, ce rayon ! C'est l'influence _Love Hina _? Ah, un appareil photo surgit de nulle part et la photographie avec un flash très… flashy ! Ca, pas de doute, y'a les organisateurs sous roche, ils sont capables d'un coup aussi pervers, il ont déjà fait pire, rappelez-vous ! Là, le flash a fait tomber la demoiselle dans les pommes. Ils ont simplement décliné la lumière aveuglante sous la forme d'un flash d'appareil photo…

Wouah, quel beau mariage ! Euh, ah oui, là, je suis dans le rêve de Keiko, rêve qui va devenir un cauchemar, mais ça, vous devez être habitués, depuis le temps… Sachez qu'elle est l'heureuse mariée et par conséquent je suppose qu'elle attend ce crétin de Yûsuke. Ahh ! Shûichi est trop craquant dans son costume trois pièces ! Eh ! Même si c'est un rêve, ou un cauchemar, on s'en fout de toute façon, la première qui touche à lui aura affaire à moi ! Enfin, cette annonce passée, sachez aussi que tout le monde est là, Mukuro vient de séparer Hiei et Kuwabara car celui-ci draguait Yukina, ce que son frangin n'a pas trop digéré. Même Toguro est là, en costard cravate ! Classe, mais drôle d'allure…Pour cet événement, il a dû avoir une permission ! Ca n'explique toujours pas ce qu'il fout là…

C'est bizarre, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un ? Ah, ben voilà, maintenant je suis fixée ! Keiko demande à ses amis s'ils savent où est le futur… Et voilà Hiei qui vient de se faire rabrouer par sa femme : il a traité Yûsuke d'abruti parce qu'il est en retard, mais Mukuro lui a fait remarquer que lui, pour leur mariage, il a pas fait mieux ! Ah, un fax des organisateurs… Sans doute pour m'expliquer le scénar… En fait, non, Yûsuke est pour le moment en train de bastonner contre son pater. Ils n'ont pas précisé la raison de leur querelle, mais bon, comme eux, ils bastonnent pour n'importe quoi, alors… Ils ont le combat dans le sang, c'est pas peu de le dire !

Mais ? Qu'est-ce que Raizen fait là ? Pendant que je commentais le fax, je ne l'ai pas vu débarquer ! Tout le monde vient de tomber car il vient d'annoncer que c'est lui qui se mariera avec Keiko ! Cela explique peut-être le combat de tout à l'heure contre Yûsuke, mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, hein… En attendant, tout le monde décide de l'affronter pour éviter ce malheur ! Chû, qui bien évidemment était là, laisse ses bouteilles d'alcool pour être de la partie et Mukuro a décidé de régler une bonne fois pour toute ses comptes avec Raizen ! Sauf que voilà : Raizen, c'est un guerrier millénaire et le plus fort de tous, comme si ça suffisait pas… !

Bon, alors là, Kuwabara, qui sent sa fin arriver, embrasse une dernière fois Yukina, ce qui fait que Hiei laisse Raizen en plan pour aller s'occuper de son cas… Alors que tout le monde se fait défoncer, Keiko, elle, se lamente. Pas pour ceux qui crèvent, mais parce qu'elle voulait une cérémonie de mariage parfaite, et qu'on s'en éloigne sensiblement, là ! Il est à noter que Botan ne peut pas s'enfuir : sa pagaie, visiblement douée de sentiments dans ce cauchemar, est pétrifiée de peur et ne vole pas….

Oh ! Mais… Ouh, là, y'aura du sport ! Et de la casse, surtout, même si l'église est déjà en miettes, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant… Keiko est devenue un monstre et un troisième œil est apparu sur son front ! Mais comment ?! Ah, les explications arrivent, mais pas forcément de là où on les attendait : Shûichi, en train de cracher du sang, explique à Hiei, qui n'en revient toujours pas, le pourquoi du comment ! En fait, Hiei, il y a longtemps, avait transformé Keiko en zombie ! Et ce côté maléfique vient de se réveiller ! Vraiment, les organisateurs ont pensé à tout ! Ils ne manquent pas de ressources ! Raizen n'est pas du tout effrayé, à croire qu'il trouve Keiko plus à son goût comme ça… On peut remarquer que Yôko vient de se passer, mais il est reparti aussitôt. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner qu'il était passer déflorer Keiko avant qu'elle se marie, mais qu'elle lui a **un peu** fait peur, donc… Et puis, de toute façon, Shûichi veillait au grain, alors… il s'est fait shooté !

Oh ! Voilà que Hiei, apparemment lui aussi effrayé, se lève et déclare que selon lui, l'ex-future mariée s'apprête à faire quelque chose de terrifiant ! Mukuro lui demande quoi… Et le voilà qui se fait tabasser : il ne sait pas ce que Keiko va faire, en fait ! Mais alors, pourquoi tout ce feeling ? Il faut qu'on m'explique…

Une « Dragonne » noire !! Ca existe ? Apparemment pas, vu que Hiei, le spécialiste, est sidéré… Voilà ce qu'elle voulait faire ! Bon, je crois que c'est même plus la peine de continuer à raconter : le prêtre est déjà mort, Raizen évite la « Dragonne » avec style, ce qui n'empêche pas Keiko de récidiver, on a une baston générale en plus de ne plus avoir d'église !... Ah, du nouveau ! Yûsuke vient d'apparaître avec Koenma, sans doute pour le couvrir en cas de décès et défie Keiko ! Et en plus, il se sert du Prince comme bouclier humain pour éviter les pouvoirs de sa fiancée ! Et voilà que Raizen vient mettre son grain de sel dans cette affaire…Mon Dieu, ça empire…

Mais voilà que Yûsuke se saisit brusquement de Keiko et l'embrasse ! Il a réussi à l'approcher au détriment de Koenma, plus mort que vif ! La voilà calmée, les filles elles se calment aussi vite qu'elles se fâchent, allez donc y comprendre quelque chose… Tout le monde est ressuscité par la magie de Koenma, qui a survécu aux coups de Keiko et donc à la trahison de Yûsuke qui s'est salement servi de lui. Raizen renonce à Keiko et s'en va… Le mariage a enfin lieu, Keiko s'apprête enfin à embrasser Yûsuke, et…

Ah ! Mais non, alors ! Saleté d'organisateurs ! Couper la scène au meilleur moment ! La pauvre, c'est aussi ce qu'elle doit penser, vu qu'elle est maintenant réveillée ! Enfin, elle est avec Yûsuke, et ils sont prêts à continuer, ce qui selon moi, est le plus important…

On peut d'ailleurs dire la même chose de Kuwabara et Yukina, car son rêve à elle vient de s'achever aussi. Je dois préciser que pour endormir Yukina, les organisateurs ont utilisé une bonne vieille méthode, celle de la lumière aveuglante ! Elle s'était mise à rêver qu'elle était infirmière dans un hôpital et que Yûsuke, Botan, Kuwabara et Shûichi étaient aussi présents ainsi que… son frère ! Ca, c'est Botan la gaffeuse qui avait lâché la bombe !

Curieuse, Yukina avait décidé d'aller chercher son frère et était entrée dans la chambre d'un patient dont le nom avait été effacé. Il n'y avait que le « h » du début et le « i » de la fin. Le patient en question était dans un très sale état, Yukina lui avait prodigué des soins. Elle avait ainsi appris que son patient s'était fait violer par sa femme, Muukuro, après avoir pris un tas de coups (Ndla : pourquoi ça rappelle quelqu'un ?). Yukina aussi s'était interrogée car elle savait que Hiei était marié à Mukuro. Elle avait donc conclu que Mukuro avait eu l'audace de tromper son mari, ce à quoi le fameux, très fameux d'ailleurs, patient avait répliqué que cette perspective ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

Elle avait réfléchi encore et lui avait donc demandé est-ce qu'il n'était pas par hasard Hiei ? Lui avait compris qu'il avait gaffé mais trop tard ! Elle avait tout compris. C'est ainsi que Hiei s'était mis dans un état de rage extrême en hurlant qu'il tuerait celui qui avait vendu la mèche ! Inutile de dire que Botan s'était taillée ainsi que Kuwabara, tandis que Yûsuke, lui, était resté avec Shûichi. Hiei avait alors voulu s'en prendre à ce dernier mais il ne l'avait en fin de compte même pas touché ! Shûichi, avec son style habituel, avait expliqué à un Yûsuke béat d'admiration que Hiei l'admirait trop pour le frapper ! Enfin, Hiei n'avait pas décoléré et avait tout fait péter. Heureusement, tout s'est bien terminé : Yukina a fait un gros bisou à Hiei et il s'est calmé ! Tout à l'heure-là, je parlais des filles, mais les mecs aussi, ils se calment tout aussi vite qu'ils prennent la mouche ! Enfin, voilà pour le rapport !

Je pense que j'en aurai un autre à faire dans pas longtemps et à propos de Mitarai, cette fois-ci ! Car celui-ci est triste, très triste. Inconsolable… sans doute parce que Botan n'est pas à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse la peloter en toute quiétude. Ah, notre lumière aveuglante fait soudainement son apparition ! Hé oui, les organisateurs remettent ça ! On voit qu'ils sont en panne d'inspiration… Trop de _Final Fantasy_, c'est pas bon pour eux !

Ah, le téléphone sonne… Laissez-moi vous faire entendre ça : « Ta gueule, arrête de dire des conneries, _Final Fantasy XII_, c'est un super jeu ! » Le temps de raccrocher et regardons le rêve de Mitarai. Pour l'instant, tout est cool : tout baigne ! Dans la piscine, où y'a un paquet de monde. Mais les figurants de cauchemars, on les connaît, c'est toujours les mêmes. Y'en a un qu'on connaît particulièrement : Yôko est en train de battre le record olympique de crawl car des filles lui courent… Pardon, lui nagent après. Yûsuke vient de se faire gifler par Keiko car il lui a fait remarqué qu'elle avait grossi… Kuwabara bave sur le joli bikini de Yukina, par conséquent Hiei a sorti son sabre pour arranger ça. Ah, Mitarai vient de leur demander en gueulant ce qu'ils venaient « tous foutre ici ». La réponse a été dosée, comme en chimie : totale, rapide et sans équivoque : « On est venu voir Botan en maillot de bain ! »

C'est l'occasion de faire remarquer qu'on voit que Mitarai n'est pas à ma place à commenter les matchs ! Car moi, je suis habituée à voir tout le monde débarquer dans les rêves des participants et vous aussi je suppose ! Mais je reviens dans le cauchemar de Mitarai car la surprise est de taille ! La porte de la piscine s'est ouverte sur la mère de Mitarai en string ! Tous les garçons, dèg', excepté Hiei qui étaient tellement occupé à cramer Kuwabara qu'il n'a rien vu, lui ont demandé où se trouvait Botan ! Et elle a répondu qu'elle l'avait avalée ! Oui, mes aïeux ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la _mother_ de Mitarai s'est ensuite transformé en monstre marin ! Elle a maintenant une grosse queue de poisson !

Tiens, un fax des organisateurs ! Lisons-le, on peut y apprendre des choses… Ah oui, avant, si je ne l'ai pas dit, une bagarre monstre a éclaté dans le piscine. Mitarai vient de voler dans le décor grâce à un bon coup de queue, mais… Il revole encore ! Car il a heurté Kuwabara et Hiei pendant son atterrissage, et ce dernier l'a re-shooté parce qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le dérange lorsqu'il s'occupe de Kuwabara ! Voilà Yûsuke qui laisse Keiko et Yôko qui se pointe enfin dans la baston ! Ah, en fait, c'est pas pour ça : il a annoncé qu'il veut rentrer dans le corps de la mère de Mitarai pour se taper Botan dedans ! N'importe quoi, un vrai vicelard, ce mec ! Aussi obsédé, pas possible !

Bon, lisons ce fax des… Oh ! _Incredible _! Yûsuke et Mitarai unissent leurs pouvoirs pour sauver Botan ! Yûsuke tire un rayon astral, mais atténué par une trombe d'eau qui s'y mêle, en direction du ventre de la mère de Mitarai ! Et oui, elle a vomi Botan ! Comme Cell et C-18 dans _Dragon Ball_ ! Ca a marché ! La voilà dans les bras de Mitarai qui se penche pour l'embrasser… et le rêve est fini ! Ah ! Ils nous emmerdent, les organisateurs, toujours à couper quand ça devient intéressant !

Au fait, c'était quoi, ce putain de fax ? Voyons : « Pour le scénario, la mère de Mitarai avait été tuée par un monstre et c'est lui qui l'a transformé en démon marin. » Ouais, bof, rien d'extraordinaire… Je tiens à préciser que Mitarai est déjà parti. Botan l'a retrouvé et réveillé, puis shooté Yôko qui était revenu dans la grotte pour se faire la guide et pour de vrai cette fois-ci !

Passons vers le centre de la grotte, où Setsuna et Shizeru sont totalement paumées. Pas étonnant, un labyrinthe, cette grotte… Sauf que pour l'instant il ne se passe rien. Mais j'ai zoomé sur elles car elles font partie des derniers concurrents à ne pas avoir encore rêvé, avec Botan ! »


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre **: Un marathon d'enfer !

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de _Ranma ½,_ tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yu Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 11 : … d'une poignée d'imbéciles !**

«Faisons un bref récapitulatif de la situation pour d'éventuels retardataires : Nous en sommes à la quatrième épreuve de ce marathon, qui en fait aurait dû être la troisième, mais passons ce détail, c'est du passé… Nos concurrents, tous plus déterminés les uns que les autres à gagner le fameux séjour dans l'hôtel luxueux, ont dévoilé toutes leurs ressources pour se sortir des traquenards des organisateurs, qui n'hésitent pas à mettre leur grain de sel dans l'histoire entre deux bastons dans leur _Final Fantasy_ ! Ils programment, depuis leur salle de contrôle, toute sorte de cauchemars plus vrais que nature afin de déstabiliser nos concurrents ! Ces derniers ont tous eu leur part et sont pour la plupart à l'extérieur de la grotte, ensemble en attendant les instructions pour la prochaine et dernière épreuve. Eh oui, vous avez bien entendu, on s'approche du dénouement !! Exceptées pour trois filles : Shizuru, Botan et Setsuna, qui n'ont pas encore fait leur rêve. Voilà pourquoi je me concentre sur Pluton et Shizuru, qui sont ensemble pour le moment : sait-on jamais…

Et j'ai eu bien raison ! Setsuna et Shizuru se retrouvent face aux organisateurs en personne ! _In person_ ! Mouais, c'est bizarre, ça : ils étaient pas devant _Final Fantasy XII _? Vérifions à l'écran… Oui, je confirme, ils sont devant leur télé, enfin, leur écran plasma LCD géant. Ah, crotte, encore le téléphone, je décroche : « Mais t'es biglouche ou quoi ? » Je m'empresse de raccrocher pour ne pas entendre leurs bêtises et pour vous dire par la même occasion que les organisateurs en face de nos concurrentes viennent de leur dire qu'elles vont mourir car ils n'ont pas réussi à déclencher leur rêve ! En fait, étant légèrement moins connes que leurs adversaires, Shizuru et Setsuna ne se sont pas encore cassé la gueule depuis qu'elles sont dans la grotte, ni ne se sont évanouies d'une manière quelconque ! Quel exploit !

Sauf qu'à cause de ça, les organisateurs, comptant sur elles pour provoquer une occasion qui n'est finalement pas arrivée, n'ont pas pu les faire rêver puisqu'ils sont définitivement en rab' de lumière et qu'ils ne disposent pas d'autres moyens! Eh ouais, malgré tous les coups retors dont ils sont capables dès qu'il s'agit de faire chier ! Ca, c'est une info et pas une intox ! Oh, quelle décision inattendue : les deux copines qui étaient prises au piège ont décidé de se suicider ! Enfin, pas réellement, même si les organisateurs avaient ajouté qu'ils ont prévu de tout faire exploser dans une heure et dix minutes ! Mais quels chiens, ceux-là ! Quoiqu'il en soit, Setsuna a décidé d'ouvrir la porte du temps et s'enferme dedans avec Shizuru ! On aura vraiment tout vu !

Bon, maintenant, à nous, les organisateurs ! Comment pouvez-vous être à deux endroits en même temps ? « Tu vois pas que dans la grotte, c'étaient des hologrammes ? T'es vraiment qu'une… » Ouais, c'est bon on connaît.

Ah, Botan, qui courait avec Mitarai en direction de la sortie, a croisé Yôko qui a récidivé ! Mais Botan elle aussi a récidivé et Yôko a encore pris un mur. Le fracas a entraîné la chute d'une roche qui est tombée sur la tête de la guide, qui se retrouve maintenant dans les pommes. Voilà le genre de bêtises que les organisateurs attendaient de nos deux autres concurrentes ! Ainsi, le rêve de Botan se dévoile donc !

Botan se retrouve guide du Monde Spirituel et là-bas, ça chauffe ! Le trio des chefs, composé de Sensui, Toguro et Itsuki, fout son bordel ! Même en rêve, c'est pas étonnant ! Botan accompagne Hiei qui, d'après les dires, a tué des gens qui l'ont traité de, je cite, « mari soumis » (Ndlr : ce qui est pourtant la vérité). Ouh là, problèmes à dix heures ! Le trio infernal vient de dire à Hiei que Botan a tué Yukina ! C'est quoi, ce scénar ? Hé ho, messieurs les organisateurs, on peut avoir une explication ?... Bah, non, apparemment et dans le rêve, la baston s'enclenche fatalement, comme d'hab'… Bon, patientons en lisant un manga… Hiei vient de clamser et sa femme débarque, sans doute pour le venger ! Ah, là, y'aura du sport ! Ahh ! Elle vient en fait pour lui faire l'amour ! Tout le monde est par terre, puis la baston reprend une fois tout ce petit monde relevé… et est déjà finie, sur une victoire éclair de Mukuro !

Botan, qui a miraculeusement survécu, effrayée, pousse un grand cri et… elle se réveille ! Bof, pas terrible comme cauchemar, on a vu mieux, quand même. Les organisateurs sont vraiment en panne d'inspiration en plus d'être en panne de lumière ! Comme quoi, même des emmerdeurs professionnels comme eux peuvent se fatiguer travailler ! Et voilà Mitarai et Botan qui sont repartis vers d'autres cieux qu'est la sortie…

Eh bien, quel timing ! Au moment où ils sont enfin sortis, la grotte explose ! Tous les autres concurrents, qui étaient à proximité de la sortie, ont volé, soufflés par la déflagration ! Cette explosion semble arranger quelqu'un : Yôko ! En effet, Kasumi lui demandait des comptes sur ce qu'il était allé faire dans la grotte une deuxième fois ! Mais nous, nous connaissons déjà la réponse…

Zappons brièvement sur une autre baston qui mérite le coup d'œil, même si elle n'est pas très spectaculaire : les organisateurs, maintenant dans leur hélicoptère privé, se battent pour savoir lequel descendra le premier de l'hélico pour se présenter à nos chers concurrents ! La baston étant d'autant plus intéressante qu'elle se déroule dans le noir… Euh, j'ai une question : qui pilote l'hélicoptère ?

Laissons-les pour retrouver les rescapés de la grotte et profitons pour faire un état des lieux : nos concurrents, ignorant l'état de leur cheveux et de leurs fringues en pétard, parlent joyeusement comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé les trois, quatre premières épreuves à se battre comme des charognards… Pour l'instant, ils évitent juste de regarder le strip-tease de Kuwabara, ce qui est justifié. Yûsuke raconte son rêve à Keiko le monde de paix et tout le tralala… Ami fait faire des révisions à Rinku tandis que Tôya, serviable, offre une tournée de glaçons afin de se rafraîchir ! Surtout les idées ! Usagi cherche son Mamoru qui, je vous le dis, est en train de s'entraîner avec Karasu afin de maîtriser la « double bombe Tuxedo Kamen ». Un cocktail explosif, donc, qui risque fort d'envoyer certains au septième ciel !

Jin aussi s'entraîne, et ne semble pas le moins du monde perturbé par le duo d'enfer formé par Michiru et Shishi, qui se croient au karaoké ! Eh ! Il serait temps de descendre sur Terre, non ! Aïe ! Minako vient de recevoir un coup de clé à molette par Hagiri qui ne supporte pas qu'on le dérange pendant les réparations de sa moto ! Shûichi, lui, est perturbé par les chamailleries de Kasumi et Yôko, qui font leur scène de ménage. Il vient à ce propos de demander à Yôko de retourner dans son corps. Ce dernier, bien entendu, refuse net, Shûichi est obligé de faire un forcing… Et ça a marché ! Yôko est retourné dans le corps de Shûichi ! Il aurait dû le faire avant ! Et un emmerdeur de moins, un !

Et voilà nos amis qui font une méga teuf en cet honneur ! Sensui, lui, s'éloigne et préfère méditer tranquillement en faisant abstraction de Jupiter tout contre lui, c'est une chose que n'arrive pas à faire Hiei, qui ne cesse de repousser les avances de sa femme. Rei et Koenma discutent de prédictions et de légendes shintô, pour ne pas changer ! Bref, enfin un peu de calme et de paix, si l'on peut dire !

Un hélicoptère apparaît soudain et vu le logo, il s'agit des organisateurs ! Qu'ont-ils encore prévu comme coup fourré, ceux-là ? Un escalier est placé près de la porte de l'hélicoptère pour que nos organisateurs, ceux qui sont à l'origine de ce marathon d'enfer, puissent descendre ! Et ils ont compris : une marche par une, ils descendent, afin de prendre le temps de faire du feeling ! Et se cassent la gueule arrivés en bas. Nos concurrents restent cois devant tant d'imbécillité crasse. Les organisateurs se lèvent et exécutent leur danse légendaire de présentation !

Ah, ben oui, vous savez pas, en fait, qui sont ces mystérieux organisateurs ? Eh bien, je vous le dis en mille : ces cinq abrutis, car ils sont cinq, composent… le commando Ginue (Ndlr : oui, les cinq imbéciles de _Dragon Ball, on ne peut pas les oublier !_)! Qui vient de se faire intégralement buter par Hagiri : ils ont osé faire leur danse stupide alors qu'il avait besoin de concentration pour fignoler les réparations sur sa moto ! Ca, c'est ce qu'il explique à Sensui, qui vient de sortir de sa méditation et qui n'a donc pas tout suivi.

Mais George (Ndlr : il a refait surface ! Ca faisait un moment qu'on avait plus de nouvelles !) a appelé police-secours qui se pointe… presque sur-le-champ ! Waouh, c'est pas souvent, ça ! Ah… En fait, ils ont fini leur _Final Fantasy X-2 _! Mais ce sont tous des accros, ici, ou quoi ? Les secours font des miracles puisqu'ils ressuscitent le commando ! Sans l'aide de Koenma, le spécialiste ! Si si, Koenma ressuscite les gens, et pas que dans les cauchemars des organisateurs ! Quant à eux, de nouveau intacts, ils remontent dans leur hélico afin de présenter la dernière épreuve qui termine le marathon ! Les vainqueurs, pour rappel, remporteront le séjour dans un superbe hôtel aux multiples étoiles ! La règle : « Chacun pour soi ! Et personne pour tous ! »

Les concurrents se regardent, vaguement surpris… Les murmures se font entendre… Apparemment, ils se demandent ce que vient faire cette nouvelle règle ici! Car depuis le début, ils ne s'occupaient pas des autres, en fait ! Ce que vous et moi avons remarqué très vite, pour parler franchement ! C'est la seule règle qu'ils ont respectée dans son intégralité depuis le début, sans se faire prier ! Sinon, pour en revenir à la dernière épreuve qui clôturera ce marathon, laissez-moi vous expliciter la règle des organisateurs : en fait, les participants ne seront plus par groupe de deux ! Ce sera une épreuve individuelle, comme pour « La grotte de la peur », durant laquelle ils devront traverser une route semée de pièges en tout genre, plus tordus les uns que les autres, mijotés par nos organisateurs en personne !_ In person_ ! Les deux premiers arrivés auront le prix !

Cela promet de beaux combats en perspective ! Il est clair que la lutte sera acharnée ! Et vous, mes chers spectateurs, vous pourrez de nouveau suivre tout cela en direct, comme pour les trois premières épreuves ! Vous verrez, je suis sûre que vous en aurez pour votre argent ! Vous ne serez pas déçus ! Mais déjà, restez en vie, surtout !! Et ne vous approchez pas trop près de la piste, on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer… !

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sensui et Hagiri sont soulagés, Hiei approuve cette règle qui met enfin les choses au clair ! Shûichi, qui entre-temps a fait connaissance avec Kasumi, est un peu triste car il devra la quitter afin de continue, ce qui n'est pas du goût de Yôko, visiblement, il se manifeste ! Ah ! Botan vient de sceller Kurama Yôko dans le corps de Shûichi pour l'éviter de faire du grabuge, et ceci avec le patch du Monde Spirituel ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce genre de fonctions ! Kuwabara pleure car Yukina va lui manquer, mais cette dernière le rassure en lui disant qu'elle veut se débrouiller seule ! Ce qui satisfait Hiei ! Surtout qu'il n'aura plus sa femme sur le dos, ce qui l'arrange ! Hotaru est triste, mais Suzuki lui assure qu'elle pourra faire du feeling sans lui, maintenant, elle a le potentiel ! Usagi veut son Mamoru, mais lui jubile car il veut draguer les filles en paix ! Le pourra-t-il ? Et si oui, comment ? Avec eux, tout est possible !

Chû, lui, dès qu'il a sa bouteille, le monde peut crever ! Nous avons également présents Yûsuke, Ami, Tôya, Karasu, Mukuro, Keiko, Jin, Shishi, Michiru, Minako, Rei, Mitarai, Koenma et Rinku, soit au total vingt-sept participants ! Setsuna et Shizuru ont disparu lors de la précédente épreuve et Yôko vient de regagner le bercail, c'est-à-dire le corps du gentil Minamino Shûichi ! Nous avons donc trois participants en moins après la quatrième et avant-dernière épreuve. Voilà où nous en sommes pour le moment.

La dernière épreuve s'apprête à commencer, sous vos yeux, nos concurrents réfléchissent (Ndlr : ça leur arrive ?) à ce qui les attend. Pourtant, moi, je dis que c'est du tout vu : des morts, des blessés, de la baston et deux vainqueurs ! Enfin, s'il reste des survivants…

Le départ n'étant pas encore donné, à se demander ce que font les organisateurs, nos concurrents procèdent aux dernières vérifications : Hiei s'entraîne aux 16 coups de sabre, et découpe par là même un arbre centenaire qui tombe sur la tête de Mukuro. Et les représailles ne se font pas attendre : Hiei s'est déjà fait massacrer. Hé, oh ! Alors que je parle, Yûsuke s'entraîne à faire des rayons astraux sur quelques personnes du public, ce qui est normalement interdit ! Mais pas par le règlement du marathon, par de simples raisons éthiques et morales, ce qu'il ne connaît bien sûr pas. Ne nous fatiguons pas à le lui faire comprendre… Par conséquent, faites gaffe, mes chers spectateurs, à ne pas vous trouver sur le chemin, c'est ce que j'ai de plus rassurant à vous dire !!

Keiko fait la cuisine, non, ne me demandez pas comment, ni pourquoi, ceux qui sont sur place voient très bien et vous dirons s'ils le souhaitent, Sensui s'entraîne à l'instar de son rival, les Sailors papotent à propos des garçons et les filles essayent de faire remarquer à Minako qu'Hagiri ne lui a jamais adressé un regard… Dans le regard de Chû, on pouvait y lire de la confiance sauf qu'elle vient de disparaître à l'instant car Tôya vient de lui dire qu'il ne fera pas long feu.

A part ça, les lamentations déchirantes dues aux douloureuses séparations entre certains de nos concurrents continuent toujours : Usagi pleure, sans doute parce que son Mamoru d'amour ne sera pas avec elle. Lui pleure également, mais pour une autre raison : son cher Karasu en sera pas avec lui pour faire « La double bombe Tuxedo Masqué » (Ndlr : et accessoirement, emmerder le monde), qu'ils ont mis tant de temps à mettre au point ! Hotaru se fait consoler par Michiru, qui elle-même pleure en laissant Shishi. Kasumi et quelques filles du public sont tristes car Yôko et sa connerie leur manquent déjà, mais voilà que Shûichi les console avec des pétales de rose. Ah, quelle douceur, venant de cet homme, vraiment !

Sauf qu'on n'est pas tellement avancé, concernant la suite de la compétition, avec tout ce cinéma ! Par contre, ils pourraient tous tenter un casting pour jouer dans _Desperate Housewives_, ils sont tellement sournois et vénaux en réalité qu'ils auraient tous leur chance ! Sérieux !»


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre **: Un marathon d'enfer !

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de _Ranma ½,_ tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yu Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 12 : C'est l'heure du duel !**

« Revoici le commando tant attendu sur le devant de la scène. Peut-être vont-ils enfin donner le départ ? Quoi, on peut espérer un éclair d'intelligence chez eux, non ? Et apparemment, c'est ce qu'ils annoncent ! Le départ ! Ah, ben, non… Ils refont leur danse stupide, du haut de leur hélico… Hagiri, où es-tu pour tous les buter ? Ah, voici George, de retour dans son hélico d'arbitre, qui sort un pistolet et tire ! Dans l'hélice de l'hélico, qui prend feu pour la deuxième fois. George s'en va donc clamser avec son hélico chéri… d'autant plus que les secours n'arrivent pas ! Les haut-parleurs de l'hélico des organisateurs, qui est branché à ma console de commande, comme vous devez déjà vous en douter, m'apprennent que le commando a refilé le jeu _Final Fantasy XII_ aux secours !

Au fait, si je parle de ça, c'est que le départ pour la cinquième et dernière course, qui aurait dû être la quatrième, mais bon… Ce départ, donc, n'a pas été fulgurant, loin de là : les concurrents semblent s'être mis d'accord pour tester un nouveau feeling tous ensemble, en souvenir du bon vieux temps où ils étaient encore par groupe de deux : « le départ de course au ralenti » ! Quelle nostalgie ! Pendant ce temps, grâce aux haut-parleurs, j'entends les plaintes des organisateurs qui s'interrogent sur la sortie des différents _Final Fantasy XIII_, notamment les _Agito_ et _Versus_, dont ils aiment les illustrations, d'après leurs dires!

Voilà, enfin du punch ! Pas trop tôt ! Karasu, Jin et Tuxedo Kamen s'envolent et prennent la tête des opérations, las de tout ce feeling inutile, sans doute ! Shûichi, voyant cela, demande aux autres de se magner un peu ! Hiei vient à ce propos de lui rétorquer qu'il ne reçoit d'ordre de personne, Mukuro lui a répliqué qu'il y a des règles dans ce marathon (Ndlr : Depuis quand ?) !

Ah, ben ça alors ! Nos trois leaders viennent de se faire tuer, fusillés par des fusils de chasse en embuscade ! Donc Shûichi est pour l'instant en tête, suivi par Hiei et Mukuro, qui se talonnent. Oh ! Usagi vient crever, fusillée elle aussi comme la conne qu'elle est en allant chercher son Mamoru. Les autres Sailors passent leur chemin, ne s'attardant pas trop sur la mort de leur amie…

Zappons deux secondes : « Alors, messieurs les organisateurs, que pensez-vous de ce début ? ». Ginue, qui est assis, les coudes posées et le menton appuyé sur le dos de ses mains croisées me répond : « Ceci était notre premier piège, mais nous avons d'autres surprises en réserve ! ». « Whoua, vous êtes impressionnant, Ginue, on voit que vous connaissez vos classiques comme _Evangelion_, avec cette pose empruntée à Gendô Ikari ! Avec en prime ce brasier derrière vous, ces flamme du Tartare qui… » Ah, mais… Chers spectateurs, je viens en fait de remarquer que ce feu est dû au reste du commando qui se fait un barbecue ! Dans l'hélico, non, je déconne pas !! « Mais arrêtez de gâcher mon feeling, bordel ! » Leur a lancé le chef. « La ferme, on a le droit de bouffer ! ». Leur réponse a été sans appel…

Mais je commente les conneries des organisateurs, alors que les choses se sont accélérées dans notre course ! Shûichi caracole en tête, suivi de Hiei, qui a semé sa femme. Mukuro est troisième, enfin, était, car Yûsuke, avec la force de recul de son rayon astral lancé dans l'autre sens, lui a fauché la place ! La pauvre Mukuro se voit même reléguée à la cinquième place par Kuwabara, qui a sorti son épée astrale pour accélérer ! Ouh, ça va pas lui plaire, à la dame !

« Enfin, nous sommes réunis comme au bon vieux temps ! » Lance Kuwabara à ses amis qu'il vient de rejoindre. « Et alors ? » Lui demande Hiei, stoïque. « Ben, on es réunis ! ». Ecoutons le reste : « Yûsuke, n'oublie pas, c'est chacun pour soi ! Rappelle Shûichi. « Ok, donc ça vous dérange pas si je vous double ? »

Et voilà comment Yûsuke prend la tête de la course alors que les autres ont pas encore eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur est arrivé ! Il passe devant Shûichi, Kuwabara est troisième, et Hiei, lui, est… premier ! Mukuro le poursuit, et ça lui donne des ailes ! Yûsuke se retrouve troisième, Shûichi quatrième et Kuwabara est cinquième.

Hiei et Mukuro étant très loin devant, regardons ce qui se passe derrière. A la sixième place, Tôya, qui a sauvé Jin de la mort on ne sait pas comment, est avec ce dernier, qui est donc septième. Pas rancunier pour un sou, le Tôya, dites-moi ! Mais ils viennent de se faire dépasser par une vague géante !!! Comment… ? Mitarai, en train de surfer sur sa vague et ce dans tous les sens du terme !! Botan est juste derrière lui, sur sa nouvelle pagaie volante, mais… Où l'a-t-elle choppée ? Bref, en tout cas, elle prend donc la septième place, reléguant Tôya et Jin respectivement en huitième et neuvième position.

Mais c'est un vrai carnage ! Derrière, Sensui vient de tuer toutes les Sailors, Jupiter en premier, et Hagiri finit le travail en les écrasant toutes avec sa moto ! Mais quelle barbarie, mes spectateurs, c'est pas beau à voir ! Beurk… Avec Karasu, Tuxedo Kamen, et Usagi, cela fait déjà neuf morts depuis le début de cette épreuve, soit neuf noms rayés de ma liste ! Ah, Botan vient elle aussi de se faire arracher la tête par un canon placé à dessein par les organisateurs ! Et une de moins, le compte est rond ! Ah, non ! Deux de moins, car Mitarai vient de se suicider, fou de douleur par la disparition de Botan ! C'est pas une grosse perte, pourtant ! On totalise déjà onze morts avant la mi-parcours ! Vous en rêviez, les organisateurs l'ont fait !

Nous sommes donc maintenant à dix-sept concurrents ! Tôya et Jin, avec la mort de Botan et Mitarai, retrouvent leur sixième et septième place ! La bataille fait rage, mes spectateurs ! Un tourbillon de pétale de cerisier vient de passer sous le nez d'une caméra, alors que Tôya et Jin descendent très bas, en neuvième et dixième positions, dépassés par la tornade en question, Hagiri et son turbo à réaction, et Sensui ! Kasumi vient de ralentir car elle a rattrapé Shûichi et se retrouve avec lui en quatrième position, les pétales de cerisier ont donc disparu. Je note au passage que Chû et Rinku se font fait disqualifier car ils se sont arrêtés en chemin à une échoppe pour boire un verre. Placée là exprès par les organisateurs pour les tenter et ça a marché ! Oui !

Et deux de moins ! On se retrouve à quatorze concurrents, alors qu'en queue de peloton, on retrouve Koenma, Suzuki, tous deux menés par… Keiko et Yukina à vélo ! Depuis quand… ? Ah, un fax des organisateurs, j'espère qu'il va éclaircir la situation ! Il est envoyé par Guldo, voyons donc : « Ginue étant tombé amoureux de Yukina, il a décidé de lui fournir un vélo en guise d'encouragement pour cette dernière épreuve »… Mouais, c'est pas cher payé, ça ! Heureusement que Hiei n'a rien entendu, en tout cas !

Le groupe du milieu, toujours mené par Yûsuke, vient de ralentir :en effet, il a remarqué que Hiei et Mukuro se sont pris un mur en pleine gueule, sorti de terre comme ça ! Ou plutôt, par les organisateurs, forcément… Ah, attendez, je zappe sur police-secours qui vient d'accéder à un endroit secret où se trouve les organisateurs. En fait, ils se sont décidés à bouger leur cul pour faire leur barbeuk et Ginue, accaparé par son feeling alors qu'il appuyait sur la télécommande pour lever le mur, n'a pas vu ses fesses brûler par le feu des autres membres du commando qui faisaient griller des saucisses.

Mais le combat fait rage, mes amis, pour la victoire ! Hiei et Mukuro, sonnés, se sont fait allègrement dépassés, Yûsuke, ayant brisé le mur, se retrouve tout naturellement en tête, suivi de très près par Shûichi, alors que Sensui, ayant évincé Kasumi, se pointe en troisième position, aidé en cela par Hagiri qui lance des dés sur Yûsuke pour le ralentir. Yûsuke ayant perdu de la vitesse, Shûichi se retrouve premier de nouveau, talonné par Kuwabara, qui tient la cadence mieux que je ne l'aurais cru !

Tandis qu'un combat vient d'éclater entre Yûsuke et Sensui ! En effet, ils règlent leur différend qui ne date pas de maintenant ! Kasumi se retrouve troisième, alors que Yukina et Keiko, toujours à vélo, viennent de dépasser Tôya et Jin qui son sidérés ! Et oui, le travail paie toujours ! Ah, un autre combat vient de débuter, Shûichi, qui veut venger la mort des Sailors, versus Hagiri, qui n'en a rien à foutre ! Kasumi, toujours en course, passe en tête sur demande de Shûichi, suivie par Kuwabara puis Yukina et Keiko, qui n'ont eu aucun mal à dépasser les _fighters_ ! En quatrième place, nous avons donc Shûichi et Hagiri qui se battent toujours, alors que… Trop fort ! Un Boeing 747 qui traînait dans le coin (?) s'apprête à se scratcher ! Voici le quatrième piège des organisateurs ! Tôya, pas rancunier pour un sou, envoie Jin dans l'avion, qui s'écrase avec lui ! Quel fourbe ! Tôya a donc esquivé l'avion, et là il vient de le geler. Quel con ! Et le voici qui pleure un peu en pensant à son « ami » ! Quel… ! Quel… ! Je ne trouve plus les mots. Alors que Ginue vient de le rappeler à l'ordre : chacun pour soi !

Focalisons-nous maintenant sur Yûsuke et Sensui, qui viennent de se faire dépasser par Tôya et qui sont donc en sixième position. Sensui vient de parer le coup de poing de Yûsuke sans problème ! Whaou ! Quel big rayon astro-démoniaque ascendant de Raizen ! Oh, ben, il est mort, le Sensui ! Yûsuke l'a assez vite fini, en fait. On voit qu'il veut gagner !

Alors qu'il ne reste que treize concurrents encore en lice et que Shûichi prend des coups de moto (Ndlr : Ca vous fait encore réagir, ce genre de bêtises ?) en pleine gueule, deux autres combats ont commencé ! Mukuro et Hiei règlent leurs problèmes conjugaux alors qu'ils sont pour l'instant bons derniers tandis que Kasumi affronte Keiko et Yukina pour la première place. Kasumi aurait pu déjà en avoir fini s'il n'y avait pas Kuwabara, qui accélère pour pouvoir embrasser la belle Yukina ! Hiei doit regretter de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de son cas ! C'est qu'elle est très populaire, Yukina, mine de rien !

Ha, oui, ça, c'est astucieux, en effet ! Hagiri, jamais à court d'idée pour se sortir d'une mauvaise passe, vient de trouver un nouveau plan : comme il ne peut pas se battre et avancer en même temps, le voilà qui traîne Shûichi attaché derrière sa moto. Il se retrouve donc en deuxième position, devant Yûsuke… et avec Shûichi qui mange le sol. Suzuki est en quatrième position, Koenma est en cinquième position car il vient de dépasser Tôya, qui se retrouve… non, Shishi vient de le dépasser également, donc Tôya est en septième position.

Hiei, toujours aux prises avec Mukuro, essaye d'avancer tant bien que mal. Mukuro ayant paré ses « 16 coups de sabre » sans aucun problème, Hiei continue de se prendre des murs et des tribunes du public, tandis que devant, le cinquième piège est apparu ! Des fusils, encore… ! Qui tirent sur tout ce qui bouge ! Oh ! Koenma profite du ralentissement général dû à ce piège pour invoquer Pû et dépasser tout le monde dans les airs ! Il est donc pour le moment en tête, devant les filles et Kuwabara ce qui fait que tout le monde descend d'un rang. Oups… ! Encore un mort ! Shishi, voulant aider Shûichi qui se fait traîner par Hagiri, est parti le sauver, mais s'est fait écrasé en chemin par le Tireur… Comme un con, en fait ! Hagiri est vraiment sans pitié !

Et voilà que nos concurrents s'arrêtent ! Une barrière électrique qui n'électrocute pas qu'un peu vient de se dresser devant eux ! C'est le sixième piège des organisateurs, placé à la moitié du parcours. Alors qu'Hagiri, ne pouvant bien sûr plus avancer, a détaché Shûichi pour enfin l'achever (Ndlr : Ca résiste bien, ces espèces-là !) Yûsuke enrage de ne plus avoir de rayon pour briser la barrière, et Kuwabara vient de se reprendre les lames astrales qu'il avait lancées dessus… Ils semblent vraiment tous dans une mauvaise passe !

Oh, Seigneur ! Yôko est de retour ! Plus beau que jamais, et… Oups ! Hagiri s'est fait bouffer par les plantes carnivores de Yôko, qui en avait marre de prendre des coups, ce qui peut se comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il a déjà laissé place à Shûichi… Les retardataires, eux, sont enfin arrivés, enfin, presque ! Tôya et Suzuki sont enfin… Mais non, bon sang de bonsoir ! M'enfin, c'est pas des manières, ça ! Suzuki, en pleine course, n'a apparemment pas eu le temps de remarquer la barrière devant lui ! Alors que tous les premiers étaient juste devant ! Il vient donc de se faire griller comme une saucisse au milieu de concurrents désemparés ! Pas pour sa mort, mais par le fait que personne ne peut avancer ! Koenma décide d'envoyer Yûsuke sur la barrière afin de la briser ! Comme si ça marcherait, en plus ! Oh, là, il vient de se faire gifler par Keiko alors que Kuwabara, lui, était parfaitement d'accord ! Mais quelle bande de vendus !

Hiei et Mukuro, à la traîne, sont en vue, alors que Shûichi propose d'enflammer son cosmos afin de faire exploser la barrière ! Hé ! Un invité-surprise, Seiya, débarque pour rappeler à Shûichi qu'on est pas dans _St Seiya_, justement ! Par contre, c'est pas tout ça, chers spectateurs, mais le temps se gâte, on dirait ! Bizarre, la météo n'avait rien annoncé de spécial, curieux, ça… Ah, non ! En fait, cela est dû au « Triple Dragons Noirs » de Hiei alors que Mukuro, nullement impressionné, se déshabille !! Elle, c'est pas la pudeur qui l'étouffe ! Hiei, qui semble à deux doigts de rendre l'âme, enfin, pas étonnant, il subit beaucoup de chocs depuis le début de la compétition… Il envoit les trois Dragons noirs en même temps ! Cachez-vous, là, ça commence à être dangereux ! Pensez à ce qui s'est passé lors de la troisième épreuve, dans la rivière !

Oh ! Mukuro les a tous renvoyé chez eux avec une bonne paire de gifle ! Mais voilà que Shûichi arrive à la rescousse de Hiei, complètement tétanisé par les trois Dragons noirs que sa femme lui a renvoyé **plus ** le fait qu'elle soit à poil ! Shûichi a invoqué la force de Yôko, qui sait se montrer utile, et… Magnifique ! Il a détourné les Dragons Noirs en direction de la barrière ! Non… Attendez, Koenma vient de placer Pû sur le trajet des dragons noirs, alors que tout le monde se tire en vitesse ! Ouais !! Plus de barrière, due à l'énorme explosion entre de l'énergie spirituelle, celle de Pû, et des flammes des Ténèbres des dragons ! Plus de barrière, chouette ! Et plus de Pû non plus !

Mukuro, assez épuisée, se rhabille et avec Shûichi, décide de prendre une pause. Nos autres concurrents décident les imiter. Et les voilà tous réunis de nouveau comme si de rien était, tranquillement… Koenma propose de bouffer Pû, et nos amis se font maintenant un Pû grillé… Ca, c'est comme portails de mi-parcours de _Super Mario World_ (Ndlr : pour les nostalgiques de la bonne époque Super Nes), c'est toujours ce qui est le plus chiant à chopper… »


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre **: Un marathon d'enfer !

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de _Ranma ½,_ tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yu Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 13 : The King of Fighters**

« La pause de nos concurrents est méritée et profitons-en pour faire un état des lieux après cette première moitié de course : nous avons seize morts, et deux disqualifiés, il ne reste donc que dix concurrents encore en course, soit moins de la moitié. Nous allons donc suivre Shûichi, Kuwabara qui est encore là, Yûsuke et Hiei, soit le quatuor de choc ; Mukuro part favorite, et en outsiders, on a Koenma, Yukina et Keiko qui avec leur vélo sont concurrentielles, qui l'eut cru ? Ainsi que Kasumi, très forte et bon soutien de Shûichi avec qui elle entretient de bons rapports ; et enfin Tôya, qui n'a pas plus fait de coup d'éclat depuis un moment déjà. Serait-il en panne d'idée, sans toute sa bande de compères ?

Alors que nos organisateurs sont en train de réfléchir à, je cite, « un piège impiégable », nos amis se remettent en course. Et c'est reparti ! Tôya est en tête, suivi de Yusûke, Kasumi, Shûichi, Hiei, Mukuro, Kuwabara et le tandem Yukina /Keiko. Koema ferme la course. Des arbres tombent sur leur chemin, et nos concurrents passent sans aucun problème ce septième piège. Au fait, messieurs les organisateurs, où était « le piège impiégable » ? Parce que là, on a rien vu ! Je signale que derrière, Suzuki vient d'être remis en course comme vous pouvez le voir, par Maître Genkai, elle aussi apparu en _guest star_… Mais pour l'instant, il est bon dernier !

Oh ! Plus loin, Juri, à poil, complètement, se pointe devant nos concurrents ! Encore un coup des organisateurs ! Ca, par contre, c'est pas bête, comme idée, simple, mais efficace ! Voici le huitième piège ! Que Yûsuke a déjà passé : s'étant fait bouché les yeux par Keiko momentanément descendue de vélo, il n'a pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose. Ah, l'instinct féminin… Il prend donc la tête sans problème, vu que Tôya est mort sous le choc et que Hiei est par terre à pisser du sang par le nez… Kuwabara, très affairé à admirer la belle Yukina, n'a rien vu non plus, ce qui fait qu'il est à la deuxième place après Yûsuke. Quand on est crétin… Shûichi vient également de passer ! Yôko voulait sans doute sortir, mais les patchs à un euro de Botan ont fonctionné ! Ces patchs qui, malgré leur prix (Ndlr : réel ?) semblent efficaces !

Suzuki, en retard, gagne du terrain, pendant qu'un duel vient d'éclater entre Koenma et Juri. Alors que Mukuro profite de l'évanouissement de Hiei pour le violer (Ndlr : franchement !), Yukina et Keiko se sont fait éjectées par Juri en tentant de passer en douce pendant que cette dernière était occupée avec Koenma. Tiens, puisqu'on parle de lui, il vient de retirer sa tétine afin d'attaquer sérieusement ! Ah… Ahhh ! Mauvais timing, très mauvais, même ! Juri a fait Koenma toucher ses seins, alors que Suzuki arrivait en même temps ! Suzuki ayant les nerfs fragiles, est mort direct en voyant la fille à poil. Koenma également en lui pelotant les seins. A la différence que lui, il a du mourir heureux ! Ah, quelles épreuve, vous qui la suivez avec la plus grande attention, il y en a, du rebondissement ! En tout cas, là, je crois que Suzuki est définitivement KO, il aura quand même bien résisté !

Mais alors que Yûsuke, Kuwabara, Shûichi et Kasumi se sont déjà barrés, Keiko et Yukina ont décidé d'affronter courageusement Juri ! Même si les baffes de Keiko ne lui font rien ! D'ailleurs Yukina vient de sauver la vie de Keiko en élevant une barrière de glace pour parer les ondes envoyées par Juri pour les exterminer ! Seulement, ce mur a une durée limitée, sans doute ! Et pouf, il a disparu ! Et voici Juri qui concentre son énergie ! Là, les filles sont mal !

Alors que devant, Yûsuke est premier, Kuwabara deuxième, Shûichi troisième et kasumi quatrième… Oui, je sais, je change de sujet, mais c'est important, le classement ! Bon… Juri a lancé son attaque et …. Hiei vient de se réveiller et s'étant aperçu de la présence de sa femme sur lui… Oh, on n'y croyait plus ! Hiei vient de la balancer et s'est arrangé pour aller sauver sa sœur, alors que Mukuro n'a rien compris ! Whaou ! Hiei, déjà là, vient de tuer Juri avec un bon « Dragon Noir » comme on les aime ! Sauf que c'est trop tard : Juri avait déjà eu le temps de tuer les filles, ce que je n'avais pas vu ! Hiei, attristé par la disparition de sa sœur, part quand même rejoindre ses amis… Mukuro sur ses talons ! Eh ben, charnière, cette épreuve, dites donc !

Mais heureusement pour eux, les autres embûches que passent en ce moment Hiei et Mukuro sont beaucoup moins hard ! Alors qu'il ne reste plus que six participants… Bien plus loin… Non, attendez, il se passe quelque chose… Kasumi s'engueule avec les organisateurs, ça c'est une première ! On dirait qu'en chemin, elle s'est arrêtée un moment pour méditer, ce qui est normalement contraire au règlement. Elle devrait donc être disqua… Oh ! Imparable ! Devant une caméra, elle vient de montrer ses seins ! Elle doit avoir l'habitude de ce enre d'arguments avec Yôko ! Et voilà… nos organisateurs viennent de céder, finalement ! Zappons brièvement sur eux… Oh, je m'en doutais ! Les obsédés, ils baignent tous dans leur sang ! Kasumi est elle repartie, devant Hiei et Mukuro.

Pendant ce temps, Yûsuke et ses comparses Kuwabara et Shûichi se sont retrouvés à un trois-chemins. Ils ont pris à gauche, et continuent tranquillement leur chemin, pas de baston de leur côté, enfin, pour l'instant. Ah, voilà Kasumi qui arrive actuellement dans ce trois-chemins, et qui prend celui de droite. Vous vous demandez quelle peut être la différence, pas vrai ? Enfin, ceux qui ne peuvent pas suivre ! Parce que oui, il y a une différence !

Mais voilà que Hiei la rattrape ! Dans sa course pour rattraper son énorme retard, il n'a pas fait gaffa au choix qui s'imposait et a pris spontanément à droite. Et le voici en train de lutter contre Kasumi, qui pour l'occasion a dégainé son katana !

Holà, attendez, stop ! Il se passe beaucoup de choses ! Déjà, Mukuro : elle vient d'arriver au carrefour et… Et elle prend la tête du concours ! En choisissant le chemin de droite ! Non, c'est pas un raccourci, ce chemin, croyez-moi, mais c'est juste qu'elle a fait un grand saut afin d'éviter d'éventuels pièges ! Et elle a disparu dans le ciel… De l'autre côté, dans le chemin de gauche, Shûichi s'est fait piégé par les organisateurs et le voici en train de subir les avances d'homosexuels ! Alors que Yûsuke et Kuwabara, sans doute pas assez sexy, ont passé tranquillement ce dixième piège ! Et de l'autre côté, Mukuro, qui a enfin atterri, a pris la tête sans aucune difficulté comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure. Yûsuke est deuxième et Kuwabara troisième, Kasumi quatrième, et en prime, elle ne subit plus la concurrence de Hiei : lui s'est fait attrapé par des femmes complètement nymphos et comme, à l'instar de Shûichi, elles l'ont trouvé à leur goût, le voici pris au piège dans un bain de jeunes filles ! Jeunes filles qui n'ont pas hésité à lui sauter dessus toutes en même temps !

Hiei et Shûichi étant pour l'instant hors course, suivons ce qui se passe plus devant. Et ça bouge, je vous le garantis ! Yûsuke et Kawabara se sont arrêtés car ils sont tous les deux face à leur mère respective ! Yûsuke pisse sur lui de peur, alors que Kuwabara commence à prendre son lot de coups… Et voilà comment Kasumi les dépasse sans problème et continue son petit bonhomme de chemin ! Elle est seulement devancée par Mukuro qui est arrivée à la dernière partie de l'épreuve : une pente enneigée à descendre à skis ! Toute ressemblance avec un lieu existant ou ayant existé n'est absolument pas fortuite, loin de là !

Mukuro chausse donc ses skis alors que plus loin derrière, un affrontement vient d'éclater entre Kasumi et sa rivale de toujours qui vient de se pointer, Ayane ! Mukuro a commencé la descente de la pente enneigée. Courage, l'arrivée est déjà presque en vue ! Shûichi est revenu dans la course, après avoir fait la passe à Yôko en se transformant, cette fois-ci ! Et Yôko ne supportant pas les mecs, l'affaire a été réglée en deux coups de cuillère à pot ! Yûsuke et Kuwabara, de leur côté, viennent de se débarrasser de leur mère qui n'était en fait que des hologrammes mis là par les organisateurs pour les retarder, ce qui a été efficace !

Comme vous pouvez le constater par vous-même, les choses s'accélèrent, chers spectateurs ! Oh ! Mukuro vient de sauter sur une mine, enfouie sous la piste ! Car nos concurrents ne savent pas que la piste est truffée de mines ! On peut en déduire facilement que les organisateurs ne veulent pas de vainqueur à cette compétition ! Hiei, qui était dans le bain des femmes, a soudainement disparu lui aussi ! Alors que Kasumi s'est enfin débarrasée de sa sœur, laissez-moi vous raconter Hiei, ce que j'ai pas eu le temps de faire avant : pour que les filles lui foutent la paix, il avait décidé de toutes se les faire ! Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il frôlerait la mort d'épuisement ! Il s'est donc reposé un peu, mais là, je ne sais pas, il a complètement disparu ! Introuvable !

Bon, il ne reste maintenant que quatre concurrents : en effet, Kasumi, qui était finalement arrivé sur la piste, vient elle aussi de sauter sur une mine ! Elle qui était si gentille ! Yôko, lui, vient de dépasser Yûsuke et Kuwabara et il est donc en tête ! Alors que Hiei manque toujours à l'appel, Yôko est déjà en train de descendre la piste enneigée ! Mais Yûsuke et Kuwabara, semblant flairer le piège, ne sont pas encore descendus et bien leur en prend ! En haut de la piste, ils guettent… Et paf ! Non, ça n'a pas fait des « Chocapic » mais Yôko s'est finalement fait attrapé par une mine ! KO, donc, le pervers de Yôko !

Mais voici que Yûsuke prend Kuwabara et il l'envoie rouler sur les mines ! Quel plan… ! Peu orthodoxe ! Il bat celui de Tôya avec le Boeing, pour sûr ! Alors que Kuwabara est en train de prendre toutes les mines en pleine gueule, Yûsuke skie tranquillement dans son sillage ! Est-ce réellement de l'amitié qui les lie ? Parce que Kuwabara avait pas donné son avis, je crois ! Enfin, Yûsuke le lui a pas demandé…

Kuwabara est maintenant arrivé en bas de la pente, enfin… Il serait plus juste de dire « ce qu'il reste de lui » vu qu'il est déjà mort… Mais grâce à son sacrifice, Yûsuke est en face de l'arrivée ! Il dépasse Kuwabara et heureux, s'apprête à franchir la ligne d'arrivée ! Il y aura finalement un vainqueur dans ce marathon ! On n'y croyait plus, chers spectateurs, enfin, ceux d'entre vous qui sont resté jusqu'au bout sans mourir ! Enfin la fin !

Ah, non ! Ca, c'est pô juste ! J'ai déjà tout vu jusque là, mais là… Vous avez exagéré, messieurs les organisateurs, vous êtes allés trop loin, là ! Au moment où Yûsuke franchissait la ligne d'arrivée, il a explosé ! Car sous la ligne d'arrivée, se trouvait une grosse mine bien enfouie sous la neige ! Enfin, c'est normal, pour une mine, mais c'est vraiment un coup dégueulasse ! Et le pire, c'est que Yûsuke a réussi à survivre, donc les organisateurs font exploser sous lui toutes les autres mines qu'ils avaient posées dans le coin ! Yûsuke a-t-il survécu ? Ca m'étonnerait, et avec toute cette neige et cette boue qui vole, on ne voit que dalle… Oui, ça, c'est la force du héros ! Il est toujours là, mais n'a pas encore tout à fait franchi la ligne d'arrivée ! Allez, Yûsuke, tu y es presque !

Oh, mes amis ! Oh, quelle fin ! Les organisateurs, toujours plus sadiques, ont fait lancé une grosse bombe depuis un avion sur Yûsuke, mais Hiei, car il était toujours en course… ! Est sorti de terre, chemin approprié pour éviter les pièges, puis les mines et a contré l'ultime bombe des organisateurs avec un « Dragon Noir » tout aussi ultime ce qui a fait nos deux comparse voler derrière la ligne d'arrivée ! Gagné ! Il ne reste que deux survivants, mais on va pas pleurer, on n'a failli n'avoir que des cadavres à ramasser ! A eux le voyage avec le paquet d'étoiles !

De plus, voici le Enma-ô qui apparaît dans une lumière divine (Ndlr : étrange, pour une divinité ! Comment elle fait… ?) et qui se met à ressusciter tous ceux qui sont morts ! Il a sans doute du être content du spectacle, qui était là pour le divertir, ne l'oublions pas ! Yûsuke et Hiei, ravis, décident alors, sans rancune, d'inviter tout le monde dans ce superbe hôtel ! Et de passer régler leur compte aux organisateurs ! Sur ce, je rends l'antenne, à vous les studios ! »


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre **: Un marathon d'enfer !

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et non, je ne fais pas de sous avec cette fanfic (même si je suis fauchée).

**Rating** : T pour le langage et les situations qui vont suivre. Mais bon, y'aura pas de quoi fouetter un chat non plus…

**Pairing **: Bof, rien d'extraordinaire…

**Note 1** : Cette idée de marathon vient de _Ranma ½,_ tome 17, qui est un de mes tomes préférés. Le mélange de _Sailor Moon_ et _Yu Yu hakusho_ est tout simplement dû au fait que les auteurs respectifs de ces deux mangas sont ensemble… Bah oui, c'est con…

**Note 2** : Cette fanfic a été inventée par un ami que j'adore, Nico, il me l'a racontée et je l'ai tant aimée que j'ai voulu la garder quelque part. Internet m'a paru être une bonne solution. Je l'avais écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà, au crayon sur une feuille, et quelques retouches ont par conséquent été nécessaires. J'avoue préférer cette version à la précédente sur papier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le fond n'est pas de moi, je me suis occupée simplement de la forme. Ne me lynchez pas si l'histoire de cette fanfic ne vous plait pas !

**Note 3** : Une requête pour ceux qui vont lire cette fanfic (s'il y en a) : j'aimerais que dans chaque chapitre, vous m'indiquiez la phrase ou le passage que vous avez le plus aimé (répliques, commentaires, etc.), celui qui vous a fait le plus rire. Bien sûr, si rien ne mérite d'être relevé, ne vous fatiguez pas, hein…

**Note 4 :** Petite leçon de vocabulaire : le mot « feeling » que j'emploie très souvent ne signifie pas « sentiment » comme en anglais, mais plutôt « style », dans le sens où un personnage pose pour faire joli dans le décor, je dis qu'il fait du feeling… Ils vont tous le faire, plus ou moins ! Et une dernière chose : entre parenthèses, ce sont mes pensées persos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 14**** : Epilogue**

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ce marathon d'enfer. Ceux qui riaient se lamentent maintenant : notre cher commando Ginue est à l'hôpital ! Un pote paparazzi est passé dans les environs de l'hôtel tant convoité. Il a pris pas mal de photos. Sur celles-ci, on peut voir Yûsuke prendre le thé avec Keiko, Shûichi discuter avec Kasumi, Yôko en compagnie de la majorité de filles de l'hôtel, Chû et ses amis trinquer tranquillement à leurs retrouvailles. Il semblerait même que leurs querelles sanglantes se soient envolées vers d'autres cieux… On peut y voir également Ami en maillot de bain qui paresse au bord de la piscine ou encore Yukina et Kuwabara qui prennent un bain.

En interrogeant Yûsuke, mon pote m'a donné quelques détails plus croustillants : Usagi a décidé de s'enfermer à triple tour avec Mamoru, Hiei passe sont temps au lit avec Mukuro (Ndlr : avec ce marathon, je crois que Hiei a pris la main !) et Sensui et Hagiri n'ont pas été ressuscités car ils ont trop fait chier le monde. Y'a pas eu qu'eux, pourtant !

Voilà pour le finish, merci d'avoir tout suivi jusqu'à la fin !


End file.
